Harry Potter and the Lightning Child
by JustBored21
Summary: Third entry of the lightning curse series. Harry and Ginny land in a world where they meet a five year old Harry, they rescue him from the Dursley's and raise him. Harry grows up in a loving family where he get's trained by the master of death himself, Hogwarts is in for a big surprise when young Harry arrives. Dumbledore, select Weasley bashing. (Young HarryxDaphne Greengrass)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Lightning Child

Chapter 1 - Saving Harry

Harry and Ginny found themselves in a new world for what felt like the hundredth time. Harry was the master of death and Ginny his companion and that meant that they would never die. They'd just move on to a new world every five hundred or so years.

In his first life he had been Harry James Potter, since then he had taken many identities in many worlds. In one world he was a pirate, in another he was Robin Hood, he was a Viking in one life, a healer in another and a warrior in another one. In his last life he was Hadrius Black, the older brother of Sirius and Regulus Black while Ginny was born as Gwen Peterson, a muggleborn witch.

Harry and Ginny transformed their clothes, they both now wore black shoes, blue jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket. They exited the alley that they arrived in and found themselves in a street, it was dark, they guessed that it might be midnight or close to it.

"Hey Harry, look at yourself" Ginny said "you look like Harry Potter again"

"Really?" Harry looked at a reflection of himself in a glass window "wow, I do. Bit of a shame, I was rather fond of my Hadrius Black look" As Hadrius Black Harry had higher cheek bones and a slightly different jaw, the biggest difference was the grey eyes and tameable hair.

"I don't know" Ginny pecked him on the lips "while Hadrius Black was brilliant, I prefer Harry Potter"

"And I prefer Ginny Weasley" Harry kissed her back, when Ginny was Gwen Peterson she looked the same, except for higher cheekbones and blue eyes. "Hmm, so what should we do now?"

"I don't know, where are we?"

"Muggle London" Harry guessed

"Probably, we should ask someone what the date is" Ginny suggested

"Stop thief!" A voice shouted, Harry and Ginny turned to see a shop keeper chasing after a laughing man with beer bottles in his hands. Sensing an opportunity, Harry ran after him. He rushed past the shop keeper and tackled the thief to the ground, he struck the man in the fact, knocking him unconscious.

"Well, that was fun" Harry commented as he stood up

"Thank you!" A worn out shop keeper said when he caught up to them "thanks a lot, don't know how I can repay you"

"How about a free newspaper and two bottles of water and we'll call it even?" Harry replied

"Deal" The shop keeper coughed, he turned and pointed to his shop "my shops that one over there, go and help yourself, while I call the police"

Harry and Ginny made their way into the shop and true to their word, took nothing more than two bottles of water and a newspaper. The two gulped down their bottles, travelling through worlds did make them thirsty, once they finished they tossed the bottles into a nearby bin.

"Okay, let's see the date" Ginny opened the newspaper, Harry looked over her shoulder at the date and his eyes widened.

"SHIT!" Harry cursed

"What? What is it?" Ginny turned but by that point Harry had begun running.

Ginny ran after him, Harry ran back into the alleyway they had exited frim, Ginny followed. Harry, once he was sure that no muggles would see him, apparated away. Ginny apparated after him, using their connection to follow him.

Ginny found herself in a muggle park, it was dark, there were lots of trees and grass. The swings and playgrounds were probably on the other side of the park.

"Harry stop!" Harry's voice ringed through the air, Ginny turned to see Harry and what he was looking at.

She saw a young Harry Potter, holding an open bleach bottle. Her eyes widened as she remembered why, she remembered that on this day Harry tried to kill himself because he thought he could see his parents again. The Dursley's told him that he'd be gone if he drank it, young Harry had thought that he could escape the Dursley's and didn't hesitate to drink it.

"Harry stop!" The older Harry repeated, the younger Harry slowly put the bottle down, his little arms trembled. Thinking that he was in trouble again. "Oh boy" Harry ran up to him and knelt down so he was face to face with him "did you drink any of that?" Harry gestured to the bleach bottle

"N…no s…ir" The younger Harry began shaking, he didn't know that what he did was naughty. He was terrified, terrified that this man would punish him. He had heard some people say don't talk to stranger people you don't know, but the Dursley's told him to do the opposite. What he didn't realise was they told Dudley not to talk to strangers because they actually cared about him.

"Good" Harry sighed "don't worry, you're not in trouble Harry"

"H…Harry? My names not Harry, it's freak" The younger Harry said, hoping he didn't say too much. The older Harry's jaw tightened, he remembered not knowing his name until he was six, but he only learnt it then because he had to be able to say his name to the teachers.

"How old are you?" Ginny asked as she came up to the both of them

"F…five ma'am" Harry answered, looking down

"Harry" Ginny said "that's your name, it's Harry"

"Aunt tunia and unca Vernon call me freak" Young Harry replied

"Your name's not freak" Older Harry said softly "your parents named you Harry James Potter"

"My parents?" Harry looked up "did you know them?"

"Yes, we did" Older Harry nodded, at least he knew them in his last life and met them in his first "your dad's name was James and your mums name was Lily"

"James, Lily" Harry repeated, testing out the words in his mouth. "James, Lily" He liked saying the names

"Yes, James and Lily" Ginny nodded

"Who…who are you?" Harry asked

"Well…" Older Harry realised that he couldn't use Hadrius Black as he was not a Black and he couldn't use Harry Potter as that would be confusing "I am Henry Potter, and this is my wife"

"You can call me Gwen Potter" Ginny smiled

"Does…does that mean that we're family?" Harry asked hopefully

"Yes" Henry smiled "I'm your…dad's brother, which makes me your uncle Henry and that makes her your aunt Gwen"

"Unca Henwy, aunt Wen?"

"Uncle Henry and Aunt Gwen" Gwen corrected

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Harry" Henry smiled

'_Harry_' Gwen spoke to Henry in his mind '_I want to help him_'

'_Then let's do it_' Henry mentally replied '_let's take him away and raise him_'

'_Can we do that?_'

'_Well, it'll be tough but I think we can. Getting custody from the Dursley's in the muggle world will be easy, then we can custody of him in the magical world. Come on Gin, or Gwen as it is now, let's do it!_'

'_You don't have to beg for me to agree, just get him out of that bloody house. I know you have a plan already_'

"Now" Henry spoke to Harry "I was wondering Harry, do you want to leave the Dursley's and come and live with me and my wife?"

"Y…you want me to l…live with you?" Harry couldn't believe it, why on earth would they want him? He was just a freak

"Yes" Harry nodded without even pausing "I'd like you to come and live with us. We can have fun, me and Ginny could help teach you things so you don't have to go back to that school again and we can tell you all about your parents. What do you say? Do you want come with us?"

"You really want me?" Harry looked at the two with disbelief but hope as well

"Yes, Harry" Gwen knelt down next to Henry "we want you to come and live with us, do you want to?"

"Y…yes" Harry nodded "I w…want to come with you"

"Brilliant" Henry smiled "I should let you know that it will take a few days before we have a house ready"

"A few days? Why?" Harry began tearing up, he didn't want them to leave him

"Hey, hey" Ginny spoke softly "it's nothing bad Harry, we just need to set up a house for you and we need to get everybody else to let you come with us."

"Yeah" Henry nodded "we can't bring you with us if everybody else is just going to force you to come back to the Dursley's, we want to make sure you never have to stay there again."

"Please don't make me go back to the Dursley's!" Harry begged "Please!"

"We're not making you go back to the Dursley's" Henry reassured him "as long as I have my way you will never go back to them. We need you to come with us, I want you to grab my wife's hand and go with her. I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" Harry asked before mentally shouting at himself, he wasn't supposed to ask questions

"I'm just going to check on something" Henry replied "Gwen, take him up there and wait for me, I'll be back" Harry stood up and walked off.

"Well" Gwen slowly stood up and extended her hand to Harry "come on Harry, let's go" She said

Harry nervously extended his own hand, and placed it in Gwen's hand, it was soft, not like uncle Vernon who had hard and strong hands. Ginny flashed him a smile and began walking, gently guiding Harry who followed alongside her.

* * *

A minute or so late they were out of the park and they met Henry on a street just outside the park. He walked up to the both of them looking extremely pleased and proud of himself.

"What did you do?" Gwen whispered to him

"I tossed Vernon's car through his living room after I painted the insides pink" Harry whispered back "when Vernon came out, he didn't even realise that his hair had turned green until all the neighbours had saw him"

"Oh my god" Gwen laughed "come on, let's go and get him to the leaky cauldron."

"Fine" Henry replied "how should we do this? I don't think him apparition would be good for Harry and I don't want him being thrown around on the night bus"

"Why don't you apparate over then I'll use the bond to bring us both their" Gwen suggested

"Excellent, I'll see you there" Henry apparated away, Gwen turned to Harry who looked utterly shocked by the fact that Henry had disappeared

"Harry" She said "can you close your eyes please?" Harry didn't really feel like doing so but he wasn't going to argue with the nice lady who was saving him from the Dursley's, he closed his eyes. "Okay, you can open them now Harry"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and he was amazed by what he saw, he was no longer outside the park. Now he was somewhere entirely different, he looked at his Uncle Henry and aunt Gwen who were both grinning at him.

"Come on" Henry waved an arm and the three went into the black door in front of them, leading them inside the leaky cauldron. "Hello, is anybody there?"

"Yeah, what's up mate?" A man up from behind the bar "if you want Tom, then I should let you know that he's gone sleep. I'm Jarred, working the night shift"

"Pleasure to meet you, we just need a room for a couple of days" Henry replied "would you mind taking my wife and nephew up to their room, I'll be off to Gringotts to pick up some money"

"Sure thing mate" Jared stepped out of the bar "follow me" he said, Ginny and Harry followed after him "nice to meet ya, let me tell you the room prices and you can pick which ones you want"

Henry walked out and made his way to Gringotts, thankfully Gringotts was open twenty-four/seven. The shops were all closed and the people gone, not surprising considering it was about midnight. Henry made his way into Gringotts bank, it was just as clean as he remembered it.

There appeared to be nobody else in the bank other than the goblins, Harry didn't mind, it would make his job easier. He walked forwards, stopping just in the centre of the bank. All the goblins looked at him.

"I'm here to see Lord Ragnok of the Goblins along with the Potter account manager Master Griphook" Henry announced

"You wish to meet the head of Gringotts?" One Goblin raised an eyebrow "What makes you think that he would be willing to meet with you?"

"Because I would like to think that meeting the master of death would be a good enough reason" Henry replied

"You are the master of death?" Another Goblin asked "Prove it" He challenged

"If you insist" Henry replied, Henry slowly released some of his magical power.

The Goblins began feeling sick, the sheer power coming from him overwhelmed them. Some could barely see straight, some dropped to their knees, all felt like death was coming for them.

"Is that sufficient enough for you?" Henry stopped, allowing the goblins to breath

"I…I will get you Ragnok and Griphook, m…master of death" One Goblin stuttered and ran off.

* * *

A little while later, Henry found himself sitting in a large office. Sitting in front of him was Ragnok, king of Goblins, on Harry's left was Griphook, the Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts.

"So" Ragnok steeled his hands "you are the master of death?" Henry, in response, raised his wand. The resurrection stone flew out of his chest and his cloak became visible

"Yes, I am" Henry said as the stone returned back to its dwelling, while the Cloak disappeared "I feel like I should be honest with you, I trust that what I say in here will not be revealed to others"

"What happens in Gringotts, stays in Gringotts" Ragnok replied

"Good" Henry smiled "to tell the truth, I was not born in this world. In my world that I was born in, my original name was Harry James Potter"

"Mr Potter?!" Griphook blurted out in surprise, Ragnok was no better. They knew he was telling the truth as the wards in the room prevented anyone from lying, didn't mean that they weren't shocked though

"Yes, my name is Harry Potter" Henry continued "in my world I was the boy-who-lived, I had also become a friend of the Goblins, believe it or not. May I bring my wife here?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ragnok replied

"I said may I bring my wife here, she can help with the explanation"

"Very well" Ragnok agreed

"Thank you, Gin, come here" Henry said out loud, Ginny or Gwen as she was now known popped into the room

"Lord Ragnok, Master Griphook" Gwen nodded to the two goblins before she took a seat

"How did she get in here?!" Ragnok pointed to Gwen "You cannot apparate or portkey into Gringotts!"

"Correct" Gwen replied "however I have a special ability that allows me to go wherever my husband is and vice versa, it does not matter where we are, we'll always be able to find each other"

"May I introduce my wife" Harry gestured to Gwen "in my world she was known as Ginny Weasley, the seventh Weasley child and their only daughter."

"We request assistance from Gringotts" Gwen said "we'd like for you to make us new identities as it wouldn't be good for there to be two Harry Potters and two Ginny Weasleys"

"I see" Ragnok shook his head and returned to his business-like manner "would you be willing to pay the fee?"

"Yes, but our accounts are something we wish to discuss later" Henry replied "I'd like for you to make me Henry Potter, James Potter's brother and I'd like for you to make my wife Gwen Potter, give her a fake background as an American muggleborn"

"And what would be your background?" Ragnok asked

"Simple" Henry said "I will be James Potters older brother who had been moved out of the country and taken to a specialist to help train me due to my high levels of magical power."

"Very well" Ragnok made notes on a piece of paper "what else do you wish to discuss?"

"Simple, I am a Potter, the only remaining Potter other than my younger self, I'm currently the oldest Potter and I would like to take up the Potter Lordship. Can it be done today Griphook?"

"Mr Potter" Griphook replied "this is unusual but it can be done, normally your younger self would be the heir but fortunately for you the Potter magic may accept you as the heir. If it does not then it will be passed onto your younger self"

"If that's the case then I will become a proxy for the Potters with Harry's permission" Henry responded "also, I understand that Albus Dumbledore has been in charge of the Potter accounts and has been paying young Harry's muggle relatives money for his upkeep"

"That is true" Griphook confirmed

"Well, I feel that you two should know that those 'relatives' of his have abused Harry badly"

"What?!" Griphook exclaimed

"So much so that he was about to kill himself today" Ginny added

"HOW DARE THEY?!" Ragnok shouted, Goblins were many things. Greedy, cruel and cunning but they did not harm children

"I want to try and claim the lordship" Harry said "then if it works, I'd like for you to force Dumbledore and the Dursley's to return any money they have taken from the Potter accounts. I believe that Dumbledore may have also taken some family heirlooms without permission, I believe he had an invisibility cloak and pensive that belongs to the Potters. I'd like those returned as well"

"Hmm" Ragnok said softly "you are telling the truth, I believe that, in your previous life you were a friend of the Goblins. I would like to make you one in this one as well, after all, having the master of death as a friend can be very helpful"

"Yes" Harry chuckled "I accept and thank you for the honour"

"Griphook" Ragnok barked "get the Potter family rings"

"Right away" Griphook got up, he bowed and made his way out, leaving Ragnok to talk with Henry and Gwen.

Griphook returned a little while later with a brown box, he opened the box and inside were the Potter family rings. Harry took the lords ring while Ginny took the lady's ring, they both put them on. A gold light glowed around both of them, signalling the Potter magic had accepted them.

"Congratulations" Griphook said "you are now Lord and Lady Potter"

"Thank you" Henry nodded "I thank the entire Goblin nation for their hospitality"

* * *

Gwen and Harry got back to their room that night, they found Harry sleeping in his bed, looking as cute and innocent as can be. Ginny pulled his covers up so they covered all of his body, she then fired a warming charm so he didn't get cold. Harry placed a silencing charm around him so they could talk without disturbing him.

"So" Gwen said "what's next in your plan?"

"I could take Harry straight to Potter manor but I don't want to do that" Harry replied "the boy's had enough of a shock so far"

"Yeah, he looked like he wanted to ask me a lot of questions"

"He did but the most important rule at the Dursley's house was don't ask questions" Harry reminded her "when we looked through the properties I noticed that there is a small wooden home we own, it's on a small island, right next to a beach. I was thinking we start there then once he gets a bit used to us we move him to Potter manor. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan, is there anything else you want to do?"

"Yes, tomorrow I want to take Harry around Diagon alley, show him around a bit. But as of the moment, I have two people I want to meet. I'm off to go and break Padfoot out of Azkaban and get Moony, I'll be back by lunch tomorrow, then all three of us will go out and spend time with Harry."

"Sounds like a plan" Gwen smiled "you go, I'll look after Harry. He's so adorable, nice to know that he grows into such a handsome man"

"Yeah but just don't confuse your Harry's and we'll be fine" Harry joked

* * *

Sirius Black began opening his eyes, he felt dizzy. He remembered spending another day in that living hell known as Azkaban, he hated it there. He hated Wormtail more, the rat had betrayed him after everything they did together and for each other.

"S…Sirius?" A familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts, Sirius at that point realised that his hands were strapped to a chair and his legs were strapped to the chair legs. He wasn't in Azkaban, he didn't know where he was, he was just in a dark room, he couldn't see anything except for the man next to him who also happened to be strapped to a chair.

"R…Remus?" Sirius wondered if he was hallucinating "Is…is that you?"

"What am I doing here?!" Remus demanded, the werewolf was in no way happy to wake up strapped to a chair in a dark room with his traitor of an ex-friend next to him

"I was going to ask the same question" Sirius said in a hoarse voice "where are we?"

"You mean this has nothing to do with you?" Remus asked

"No, nothing" Sirius shook his head, they were both interrupted when they heard the sound of a door open.

"Sirius, don't say a word" Remus ordered

"Fericiousal" Sirius said

"I said no words!" Remus hissed

"Oh, so when we used to play Scrabble it's not a word but now it becomes one when it's convenient to you"

"Are you two done?" An amused voice asked from the shadows

"Who are you?" Remus asked

"I'm the guy who broke Sirius Black out of Azkaban and the guy who brought you both here" The voice answered

"Why?" Sirius spoke "Why are you doing this?" He couldn't believe that he was out of Azkaban, he just wasn't sure if this situation was any better

"I have a very good reason" The voice replied "does the name Harry Potter ring any bells?"

"Harry?" Remus's eyes widened "Why did you say his name?"

"Did you know that he is currently underweight and has spent the majority of his life being beaten and told he's a waste of oxygen?" The voice asked with forced calmness.

Remus's eyes narrowed, he hadn't been able to see Harry because of Dumbledore's insistence but that did not mean he didn't care about him. Even his inner wolf saw Harry as his cub, he'd be dammed if he let anyone harm his cub. He was about to give this person a piece of his mind but someone beat him to it.

"WHAT?!" Sirius roared "HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU HURT HARRY?! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!"

"What are you going on about?!" Remus snapped at Sirius "Since when did you care about Harry?!"

"I've always cared about Harry!" Sirius growled "Always!"

"Not enough to not betray his parents!" Remus shot back. Sirius was about to reply but the voice beat him to it

"Sirius didn't betray James and Lily"

"What?!" Remus exclaimed "Of course he did! He was the secret keeper!"

"I wasn't!" Sirius replied "We switched at the last minute! We were hoping to throw everyone off our trail by having them think I was the secret keeper, the real secret keeper was Wormtail"

"Wormtail?!"

"Yes, we named him secret keeper. On the night of the attack he wasn't in his home, I had a bad feeling and went to James and Lily's house. When I got there they were dead, Harry was the only one there. Hagrid came and said that Dumbledore wanted him to take Harry to a safe place, I didn't want to give him Harry but I knew that Hagrid wouldn't let anything happen to him and he kept insisting. I gave him to Hagrid and went after Pettigrew"

"Then you murdered him and thirteen other muggles"

"No!" Sirius shook his head in frustrated "I confronted him, he yelled out some nonsense about me betraying James and Lily, then he blew up a gas main and caused the explosion. He transformed into a rat and escaped. Remus I'm not lying"

"He's not" The voice spoke again "in the Potter will it proves that Pettigrew was the secret keeper"

"Who are you?" Sirius spoke towards the general direction of the voice "And what have you done with Harry?!"

"I rescued him" The voice answered "let's go somewhere more comfortable and talk"

Sirius and Remus were jerked back and had to cover their eyes when the brightness of the room attacked their eyes, in truth it wasn't too bright but they were just in a dark room a second ago. They looked around, they were sitting on a sofa in a rather large room, Sirius and Remus quickly recognised that they were in Potter mansion.

They both saw the person sitting opposite them and their hearts jumped to their throats, in front of them was James Potter or someone who looked very much like him, except his eyes were grey. Grey eyes weren't a thing that Henry only possessed when he was Hadrius Black, ever since becoming the master of death his eyes were permanently grey unless he got emotional or purposefully turned them, then they turned back to green. He didn't really mind as they saved him the time he would usually spend trying to hide his green eyes so nobody would see that he and Harry had the same eyes.

"James?" Sirius breathed

"Not quite" Henry shook his head "I'm Henry Potter, James's brother"

"James didn't have a brother" Remus pointed out

"James didn't have a brother that he knew about" Henry replied "when I was little my parents had to send me away because of how powerful my magic was, the person who trained me had them make unbreakable vows to keep that information confidential. He had his reasons for doing so but he died before I could ask him, anyway, I am Henry Potter and it's a pleasure to meet you both"

"L…likewise" Remus replied

"I know all about you two" Henry smiled "James had left some journals, so you two are Padfoot and Moony, correct?"

"Uh yes" Sirius nodded

"So, Moony, you're the werewolf, right?" Henry asked, feigning ignorance

"Yes" Remus said nervously

"Hmm" Henry looked thoughtful "I think we have a basement for you to transform in, or we can keep you outside and have the other animals keep you grounded. At least until I can brew the cure for you"

"Cure?!" Remus blurted out in surprise

"Yeah, werewolf cure" Henry nodded

"Wolfsbane is not a cure" Remus pointed out

"Who's talking about Wolfsbane? I'm talking about an actual cure"

"There's a cure for werewolves?" Remus asked hopefully

"Yeah, I invented it" Henry replied "it'll take me a day or two to brew it, but fortunately the full moon is at least two weeks away. Now, let's talk about why I've brought you here, I want to discuss Harry."

"Where is he?" Sirius asked

"Hey, calm down or I'll put a leash on you" Henry responded "let me tell my story, then we'll discuss you seeing Harry"

"Fine but hurry up" Sirius said impatiently

"For reasons that I can't mention, I was out of the country until just recently" Henry began "when me and my wife got here, we wanted to go see Harry. On the way, we found him, just not in the way that you would expect.

We found him alone, in a park at midnight, with a bottle of bleach. Which I had to quickly stop him from drinking"

"BLEACH?!" Remus looked very close to transforming into a werewolf

"Yes, bleach" Henry continued "I stopped him from doing so, Harry thought that I was going to hit him or something. Did you know that Harry didn't know his name was Harry? He thought it was freak"

"Freak?! Why on earth would he think his name was freak?!" Sirius demanded

"Because that's what he was told by his aunt and uncle" Henry answered "Dumbledore in all of his infinite wisdom had put Harry with Lily's sister"

"Petunia?! That horse faced bitch! She hated Lily!"

"Yes, I believe that in their will they said Harry was never to go to the Dursley's. In fact, the order of people he was supposed to go to went like this: Sirius, Alice Longbottom, Remus, Andromeda Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, literally anyone else who is not the Dursley's or a death eater, Satan, Satan in a hat, Satan in two hats, Satan's house elf, Satan's house elf's wife, a stray dog, a dragon and it ends with a plank of wood."

"Yeah" Sirius smiled slightly "that sounds like something James would write"

"Yeah, well Dumbledore ignored the will" Henry continued "he didn't even ask the goblins about a will, he just immediately put Harry with the Dursley's. Now, tell me, don't you boys find that suspicious?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked

"Well, don't you find it suspicious that Hagrid immediately popped up after James and Lily's death to take Harry to Dumbledore who immediately placed him with his aunt who was known for hating her sister and all magical beings"

"Well" Remus shifted slightly

"Also" Henry wasn't done "how come Dumbledore jumps to help Severus Snape, a known death eater, during his trial but doesn't even so much as gets Sirius a trial when Sirius was an auror, valued friend and a member of his precious little order."

"Yeah!" Sirius looked furious "Why didn't he?!"

"M…maybe he had a good reason" Remus shifted uncomfortably, his voice didn't really make it sound like he believed his own words "but…but it's Dumbledore, he let me into Hogwarts and he's the only reason I still have a wand"

"No he isn't" Henry shook his head "there are no laws that ban werewolves from attending Hogwarts, in fact Hogwarts could have had a lot of werewolves if someone just made it clear that they were allowed to attend. Dumbledore had no right to bar you from Hogwarts unless you had committed a criminal act, he may claim to be the only reason you were allowed to attend Hogwarts but he's not. Check the Hogwarts laws if you don't believe me"

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked as Remus seemed incapable of speaking

"No, you are" Henry replied "anyway did the two of you know about the prophecy?"

"It…it was the reason they went into hiding" Sirius said

"The prophecy states that Harry is the only one capable of defeating Voldemort" Henry replied, he would have gone and defeated Voldemort himself but the Prophecy was about this world's Harry, not him.

"But Voldemort is dead!" Remus regained his tongue

"No, he isn't" Henry shook his head "he's just gone, the headmaster knows that. Do you two know what a horcrux is? It's when you place a piece of your soul in an object, that way you can't die unless the object is destroyed. Horcruxes are the worst type of dark magic and Voldemort has made quite a few including his unintentional one he put in Harry"

"What?!" Sirius and Remus said at the same time

"Harry has a piece of Voldemort's soul in him?!" Sirius looked paler than ever

"Yes, and Dumbledore definitely knew" Henry replied "it'd only take one diagnostic spell to figure it out, and you know that after Harry survived the killing curse Dumbledore definitely had him scanned. Dumbledore hasn't made any move to remove it and I know he can work out that it was a horcrux and it's obvious that Voldemort had made more if his soul was so unstable that he could actually make one by accident."

"So…so what do you think Dumbledore is planning?" Remus wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question

"It's quite simple" Henry sighed "imagine I'm Dumbledore, okay? Now, Harry Potter just survives the killing curse and he's destroyed Voldemorts body, I scan Harry and I work out that he has a horcrux in his head. Voldemort must have put a bit of his soul in Harry by accident because there is no way that he'd put a bit of his soul in the baby that was prophesised to be his downfall.

Now, the horcrux needs to be removed, then either Harry kills Voldemort or Voldemort kills Harry then I can sweep in and finish off Voldemort. I could train Harry for his upcoming fight, but the boy is already too powerful, I can't have that. I can't have him become too powerful, he'd slip out of my control."

"What makes you think he wants to control Harry?" Remus asked

"I think the numerous blocks he put on Harry's magic might be one indicator" Henry answered "anyway, where was I? Oh yes, now I'm Dumbledore and I place Harry with his mother's sisters, I erect some blood wards based off the love that Lily had when she sacrificed herself to save Harry"

"Blood wards?" Sirius blurted out

"Yes, they were very weak though" Henry replied "I examined them when I rescued Harry, love based wards don't work so good when they don't share any love. Anyway, I'm Dumbledore and I leave him with his aunt, I know his aunt hates him. Everyone knows his aunt hates him, but I'm Dumbledore so people will listen to me because I'm the wise old wizard and everyone should listen to me and if they don't then I will say something smart that will convince them to listen."

"That's actually a good impersonation" Sirius commented

"Snape gets put on trial" Henry pretended he didn't hear Sirius "now, Snape would be a valuable asset, he's the youngest potions master in history and is capable of spying on the death eaters for me. Sirius Black is also on trial, now Sirius was valuable but I can't have him free as that gives Harry somewhere else to live.

I'll leave Harry at the Dursley's, I'll pay them to make sure they keep him. When Harry goes to Hogwarts he'll be weak and in awe of magic, then he'll see me as the wise grand wizard and look up to me. I can then mould him, mould him into the perfect hero and the type of person who would die for others, I can mould him into a martyr that's ready to sacrifice himself to save the world from Voldemort."

"You…you really think Dumbledore would do that?" Remus asked weakly, looking more sick than ever

"Yes" Henry nodded "I don't trust Dumbledore, neither did my parents. Now, let me ask you, if you truly cared for Harry and did this for his Harry's sakes, then wouldn't you come and check on him and make sure he is fine. Do you know what Harry currently is?

He's underweight, skinny, has bruises and scars on his body, he always looks at me like I'm going to snap at any moment and beat him up, he's someone who didn't know his own name until I told him and I offered him to come with me and he accepted. Me, a stranger he had just met at night in a park and he wanted to come with me, what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that I'm going to kill the Dursley's!" Sirius growled

"Me too!" Remus said enthusiastically "Sirius I'm sorry for doubting you, how about we make it up together by expressing our opinions to the Dursley's"

"Deal!"

"Wait, wait" Henry put his hands up, calming the two angry men down "I have a plan, just hear me out yeah?"

"Fine" Sirius crossed his arms "it'd better be a good one"

"Look, I was super pissed off" Henry said "so much so that when Harry was distracted with my wife I went off and tossed his car through his living room and turned his hair green and that was after using all of my control. The Dursley's are incredibly worried about looking and appearing as normal upstanding citizens.

The first thing I'm going to do is get custody of Harry from them, I'm hoping to become his legal guardian in the muggle and magical world."

"How do you plan that?" Sirius asked

"I'm going to get Vernon Dursley committed of a crime" Henry smiled "a big one, then I'm going to challenge him for custody of Harry. After that I want to work on freeing you Sirius, then we can claim guardianship of him in the magical world. I don't want anyone to be able to argue his placement with us. Actually, I'm going to do it now if you want to come"

"Uh….yeah" Sirius stood up, so did Remus

"Sirius, you're still a wanted criminal" Remus reminded him "if you're coming then you may want to transform"

"Oh, right" Sirius slapped his head and transformed into a dog

"What is the plan?" Remus asked

"I think it's better I surprise you so you both can acct convincing" Henry grabbed the two of them and teleported them to an empty alleyway "follow me"

* * *

Harry slowly woke up from what he felt was the nicest dream he had ever had in his life. In his dream this nice man said that he was Harry's uncle and this nice lady said that she was his aunt. They both said they would rescue him and look after him. In Harry's dream they could disappear and go wherever they wanted but they always came back to Harry.

His eyes opened slowly, Harry was waiting before he woke up in his cupboard again. He knew his aunt tunia would start screaming at him and make him get up. But Harry didn't want to get up, he was too comfortable, he had never felt this comfortable, he felt warm, warm and snuggly. He stretched his small little body and his eyes opened, Harry looked around and realised that he wasn't in the cupboard. He remembered coming here in his dream with his new aunt and uncle.

"Hello sleepyhead" A voice called, Harry's head turned to see his aunt Gwen enter the room while holding a tray full of food. Harry's eyes widened when he realised he hadn't made breakfast yet. He was about to pull off his covers and get out of bed when Gwen placed the tray on his lap.

"W...what's this?" A confused Harry asked

"It's your breakfast" Gwen answered "they didn't have much left but I managed to get you some cookies and milk"

"For me?!" Harry's blurted out in shock, looking at the plate of cookies and the glass of milk, while it wasn't too much food it was definitely more than Harry was used to.

"Of course sweetie" Gwen smiled while internally thinking up torture methods for the Dursley's "this is all for you"

"But...but this is too much" Harry objected, he never got this much food. He was a freak and his aunt tunia told him he should be happy with just bread and water

"You don't have to finish it all" Gwen said "just eat as much as you can, okay sweetie?"

"Y...yes aunt Gwen" Harry slowly began eating, he dipped the cookies in the milk and put them in his mouth.

"Do you like it?" Gwen asked

"Yes" Harry nodded

"If you need anything else then ask" Gwen said

"A...aunt Gwen" Harry said nervously

"Yes sweetie?"

"Yesterday, Unca Henry disappeared." Harry said slowly "H...how did he do that?" Harry lowered his head slightly, hoping he didn't say too much

"He used magic" Gwen answered

"Magic doesn't exist" Harry said, almost robotically

"Who said so?" Gwen asked, despite knowing the answer

"Aunt tunia and Unca Vernon" Harry answered

"Yes, but they think that Dudley is smart so let's not believe everything they say" Ginny joked, a giggle made it's way out of Harry's mouth before he could stop himself. "I promise you Harry, magic is real. When you finish eating then I will show you some, okay" Harry nodded and continued eating, he had eventually managed to get half of the cookies on the plate

"I'm finished" Harry said

"Okay, just drink your milk" Gwen handed him the cup, she was still furious that the Dursley's didn't even feed him enough "try and drink as much as you can" Harry did so, he barley managed to finish all the milk. "Well done Harry" She said

"Thank you" Harry blushed a little, he had never heard someone say well done to him before.

"Now, I'm going to show you some magic now" Ginny took out her wand and levitated the tray up and had it fly away and land on a table

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed

"Not done yet" Gwen grinned, she aimed her wand in the air and fireworks of various colours popped out of it, ranging from red to purple.

"That's so cool!" Harry clapped his hands

"Thank you" Gwen gave him a little bow "we should wait until your uncle get's back, he's even better at magic than I am"

"Really?" Harry asked

"Yes, your uncle is the strongest wizard in the world"

"The strongest?!"

"The strongest" Gwen repeated with pride in her voice "he can beat anyone, he can do magic that most magic people can't do."

"W...where is Unca Henry?" Harry asked, looking around the room

"Oh, he's just gone to talk to a few people" Gwen answered "and he's going to go make sure that you don't go back to the Dursley's again"

* * *

Sirius and Remus followed after James's 'brother', they followed him out of the alley way. Henry guessed that Vernon would be walking to work, likely because his car was tossed through his house and Vernon refused to take the bus.

"There he is" Henry pointed to Vernon, walking towards them while wearing a hat to try and cover his green hair "follow me, and keep quiet" Harry whispered to Remus and Padfoot.

The three walked over and stopped in front of Vernon, Vernon tried to walk around but Harry kept blocking him on purpose.

"Look" Vernon had had enough "can you move?!" It was at this point that Vernon looked at the man in front of him, he looked a lot like that freak his wife's sister got married to.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Henry said in a loud voice, attracting the attention of the crowd around him "I have a bone to pick with you Vernon Dursley!"

"Oh, do you?!" Vernon turned red

"Yes I do!" Henry snapped "I come back to England after five years and I discover that you're abusing my nephew!"

"What?!" Vernon blurted out in surprise, people began looking in their direction

"Don't lie to me!" Henry shouted "I found my nephew in the park at night trying to kill himself because he didn't want you to beat him anymore!"

"You liar!" Vernon saw that people were whispering to each other

"Lying am I?!" Harry roared "I found him and he had broken bones and scars all over his body! What the hell did you do to him?! You're being paid to look after him but he still looks like he's homeless! When was the last time he had a decent meal?!"

Padfoot nudged Remus who broke his eyes away from the scene to look at the dog, Padfoot gestured to Henry's hand. Remus looked and his eyes widened when he saw a knife slide into his hand.

"Look here!" Vernon pointed his finger right at Henry's voice

"Don't point your finger at me you sorry excuse for a human!" Henry pushed his hand down

"Don't touch me!" Vernon growled and pulled his hand away

"Or what?!" Henry challenged, spitting on Vernon's face as the words came out

Vernon reached into his blazer, he was going to pull out a tissue and clean his face, then he was going to go call the police on this lunatic. How dare this freak talk to him like that? He was an upstanding citizen who paid his taxes. He worked hard at work, he did not deserve to get talked to like that.

Henry quickly grabbed Vernon's hand, he placed the knife in Vernon's hand and pulled Vernon's arm towards himself.

Remus and Padfoot jumped back in shock, Vernon dropped his jaw while Henry staggered back. He pulled the knife out of his body, he took a step back and tripped. Remus caught him before he landed on the floor, Henry pointed at Vernon.

"YOU...YOU STABBED ME!" Henry shouted "SOMEBODY GET HIM! HE STABBED ME! HE'S A MANIAC! HE STABBED ME!" A police officer arrived on scene, he saw Harry bleeding and Vernon with blood on his hands.

"No! Wait! I didn't do anything!" Vernon protested

"You're coming with me" The officer advanced

"NO!" Vernon screamed and in a panic he threw a punch at the officer, officer took him down to the ground and handcuffed him. Vernon's hat fell off his head, revealing his bright green hair.

"You're mad!" Remus whispered to Henry "You're absolutely mad!" Padfoot barked in agreement

"I'm a Potter, we're all mad" Henry gave him a quick smile before continuing to pretend to be in pain. "Besides, it's for Harry" Henry added "I'm here to protect him, if I have to get hurt to do so then fine" Padfoot and Remus exchanged a look, both mentally thinking the same thing.

This guy is a type of crazy that James never was, yet he might be the best person to look after Harry. They couldn't think of many people that would be willing to stab themselves for their nephews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Shopping

Henry arrived back at Potter manor with Padfoot and Remus, as soon as they were inside Padfoot transformed back to Sirius and the three all sat down in the living room.

"So, I'm just going to state the obvious and say you're crazy" Sirius said

"You're mad" Remus added "you stabbed yourself, why on earth did you do that?!"

"Simple" Henry shrugged "now Vernon is accused of a major crime, that hurts him because his reputation is destroyed and now he will be sent to a prison. Do you know what happens to child abusers in prison? Plus, now he can't provide for his family.

And I know that horse faced bint wouldn't ever go out and get a job on her own. That means no money and that means they can't afford to look after kids, that means that Harry can't stay there. Wouldn't it be brilliant if I just happened to swoop in and become his guardian?"

"Fine, but don't we have to bring Harry back to the Dursley's now?"

"No" Henry shook his head "I don't want Harry going anywhere near those animals again"

"But the police are going to be suspicious if Harry is not there" Remus pointed out

"Well, thankfully Harry is going to be there" Henry replied

"But you just said you didn't want him anywhere near them" Remus reminded him

"I'm going to pretend to be Harry" Henry responded "I don't want Harry to accidently blurt something out about me or my wife and the magical world, I know enough about what happened and I will impersonate him and then I will become his guardian."

"How do you plan that?" Sirius asked "You can't be in two places at once, that's impossible"

"I'm a Potter" Henry smiled "we don't get slowed down by something as pathetic as 'impossible'. As for my method, watch this"

Henry closed his eyes, Remus and Sirius watched in fascination and awe as a duplicate of Henry appeared next to him. Both Henry's opened their eyes and winked at the two, the duplicate Henry shrunk down and eventually transformed into Harry.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Sirius exclaimed

"Well, I'm a metamorphmagus" Henry explained "I made a copy of myself and had him transform into Harry. In fact I had already made one of myself and he is currently impersonating you"

"What?! You have a copy of yourself pretending to be me in Azkaban?! That's crazy! You're really exposing him or yourself if we want to be accurate to the dementors?!"

"My duplicate will be fine" Henry reassured them "the dementors don't harm me"

"What do you mean they don't harm you?" Remus asked

"They know better than to try and hurt me" Henry replied "my duplicate is pretending to be Sirius so nobody realises he has escaped. Now, my other duplicate will pretend to be Harry"

"Yeah" Duplicate Harry nodded "I'm Henry, but now I can pretend to be Harry. In fact, I had better go back to the cupboard" Duplicate Harry apparated away.

"Wait, cupboard?" Remus asked

"The Dursley's made Harry stay in a cupboard" Henry explained

"I'm really trying hard not to kill them and you're not helping" Sirius growled "by the way, I have a question for you, do you think that Dumbledore knows about Wormtail?"

"If you mean where he currently is then no" Henry answered "if you mean that he was a traitor then yes. Dumbledore is a master at legilimency and I'm surprised that none of you have ever wondered how he always knew everything."

"He's never used it on us" Remus said

"Of course not" Henry replied "you're a werewolf and will have natural defences thanks to that and Sirius is a member of the most ancient and noble house of Black and would likely have been taught in occlumency"

"You know a lot" Remus noted "is there something you're not telling us?"

"Yes" Henry immediately replied without hesitation "I am keeping secrets from you"

"What secrets?" Sirius asked

"In time" Henry responded "you see the difference between Dumbledore and myself is that I don't keep all my plans and secrets to myself, however I will not reveal them yet. I will, just not yet. I will promise that you'll definitely know before Harry goes to Hogwarts if not earlier. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going now"

"Going? Going where?" Remus raised an eyebrow

"To go and have dinner with my wife and Harry"

"Take us with you" Sirius jumped to his feet

"No, not yet" Henry refused

"Why not?!" Sirius demanded "I want to see Harry!"

"Sirius" Henry spoke calmly "Harry was rescued from a miserable life of torture and hate, he's still underfed and has just discovered magic exists. He's fearful of adults because in his experience they don't look out for his best interests, Harry still thinks that one day we're just going to get bored of him or start hating him and abandon him.

I want to get him used to me and my wife before I introduce more people. And no offence Sirius, your skinny, pale, hairy and are currently in a prison suit. Azkaban has affected you mentally and physically, I'm sorry but it's the harsh truth. When Harry meets his godfather I'd like him to not be intimidated by him"

"Sirius" Remus spoke up "he's right, you've spent four years in Azkaban. We should work on getting you healthy before we bring you anywhere near Harry"

"Yeah but..." Sirius was trying to think of an argument against that.

"No buts" Henry interrupted "Sirius, this is about Harry. If you want to be in his life then I want you to put everything else including your own feelings second to what's best for Harry."

"Fine" Sirius sighed "you make a good point"

"There are still a few house elves in the manor" Henry said "ask them to provide you food. Oh, and there are occlumency books in the library if you need them. I want you to bring your occlumency barriers back to full strength, as I imagine that they aren't as good after Azkaban. If you two need anything else then just ask the house elves, I'll be getting some more elves tomorrow."

"Thank you" Remus said appreciatively

"You're welcome, oh and don't leave the property"

"Why not?"

"Fidelius charm" Henry replied "if you do leave then you won't be able to get back in, goodbye for now, I'll come see you guys again soon." Henry popped out of the mansion.

"He's weird" Sirius commented

"He's powerful by the looks of it" Remus said

"He's mad"

"You're one to talk"

"Remus, I've never stabbed myself….correction, I've never intentionally stabbed myself"

"But still, if he's willing to stab himself for Harry…" Remus left that in the air

"True" Sirius nodded "I just can't figure him out, how did he break me out of Azkaban?"

"I…I don't know" Remus admitted "he never said"

"Exactly, the most secure prison in the world and he breaks me out of it and acts like it's just another Tuesday"

"Today's Friday but I see your point" Remus put his hand on his chin "he did say that he would reveal his secrets by the time that Harry goes to Hogwarts. And, I think that if he's willing to keep Harry safe then that's worth letting him hold on to his secrets a little while longer.

* * *

Henry arrived at the leaky cauldron, he went up to his room and sat with Harry and Gwen for dinner.

"Hey kid" Henry ruffled Harry's hair, Harry tensed a little but rather enjoyed it.

"Hi unca Henry"

"Uncle Harry" Henry gently corrected "try again. Un…"

"Un" Harry repeated

"cu"

"Cu"

"L"

"L"

"Un-cu-le"

"Un-cu-le"

"Uncle" Henry finished

"Un-cle" Harry copied

"Well done" Henry smiled and ruffled Harry's hair again, Harry beamed under the praise. "Now come on, let's eat" Harry and Henry made their way to the table and began eating with Gwen.

"Do you like your food?" Gwen asked Harry

"Yes" Harry nodded quickly

"You sure?"

"Yes" Harry nodded again

"Harry" Henry spoke "tomorrow, I want to take you out shopping. We're going to buy you some new clothes, and I'll show you a bit of the wizarding world."

"Thank you 'Un-cle' Henry" Harry said appreciatively

"You're welcome" Henry smiled "oh and good news Harry, you never have to go back to your aunt and uncles ever again."

"Really?!" Harry beamed

"Yes, I have to go later in the week to make sure but you will never have to go back" Henry confirmed

"Thank you!" Harry jumped out of his seat and ran over to his uncle and gave him a big hug, Henry was surprised but put his arm around Harry's back.

"It's alright" Henry planted a kiss on his forehead "you don't have to thank me, we're family and I look after family."

"Love you Uncle Henry" Harry whispered

"You too kid" Henry whispered back, Harry slowly let go of the person who was now his favourite person in the entire world. Henry wiped the tears off Harry's face and gently guided him back to his seat.

"But…but what if they try to make me go back?" Harry asked, a little worried about the idea

"Then we'll run away" Gwen smiled at him "if someone tries to take you then all three of us will run away and hide together"

"Really?"

"Yes but you don't have to worry, me and your uncle Henry will always be here to protect you"

"Uncle Henry" Harry looked at his uncle "aunt Gwen says that you're the strongest wizard in the world"

"Does she?" Henry looked at Gwen who chose that moment to focus on her food and smile

"Yeah" Harry nodded "can…can you show me magic?"

"Let's finish eating first" Henry said "then I'll show you something really cool" A few minutes late Harry finished eating, he sat in his seat, patiently waiting for his uncle to finish eating. Once Henry was done, he waved his hand and the plates and cups flew off the table and onto a tray to be collected.

"You didn't use a wand!" Harry had been taught by his aunt that nearly every wizard needs a wand and that only really strong ones can do magic without wands.

"Yeah, I have a wand but I don't need it" Henry explained "now watch this" Henry lifted a finger, from his finger burst multiple patroni. Harry watched with his eyes open and his jaw dropped at the patroni that burst out of his uncles fingers.

"Wow" He whispered

"Look Harry, there's a dog" Gwen pointed at the Padfoot patronus "oh and look, there's a cheetah"

"Is that a dragon?" Harry pointed at the patroni flying in the air

"Yes" Henry nodded "it's flying with that phoenix"

"Phoenix?"

"It's a special type of bird" Gwen explained "oh and look at the stag"

"Stag?"

"That deer over there" Harry pointed at Prongs "did you know that your dad could turn into a deer"

"Really?!" Harry gasped "Can you change into animals as well?"

"Well, I can change into a cheetah" Gwen smiled "your uncle Henry can turn into nearly any animal he wants"

"Could I do that?" Harry asked hopefully, imagining what animal he would become. He would turn into a dog and a cat and he'd transform into a bird and fly wherever he wanted.

"Maybe but not yet" Henry replied "your body's too young to transform yet, I will teach you though. But now, it's time for bed. Come on, we want to wake up early."

"U…uncle Henry" Harry spoke tentatively "c…could I sweep with you?"

"Sleep Harry" Gwen corrected him

"And yes" Henry added "you can sleep with me and Gwen if you want, now let's get you into some sleeping clothes"

"I don't have any" Harry looked down

"Magic Harry" Henry pointed his finger at Harry and his clothes transformed into blue pyjamas "it's a brilliant thing, now go and brush your teeth"

"Yes uncle Henry" Harry rushed off to the bathroom

* * *

The next morning Harry slowly opened his eyes, he felt comfortable and snuggly. He felt very warm, he was currently sleeping in-between his uncle Henry and aunt Gwen. Harry didn't think that this was a dream anymore, he would have woken up by now if it was.

He felt really happy about that fact, his aunt Gwen was so nice and funny. And his uncle Henry saved him from the Dursley's. He was so excited to learn about magic and his parents, he couldn't believe that his dad could turn into a deer!

"Morning" Gwen woke up

"Morning aunt Gwen" Harry rubbed his eyes "sorry if I woke you"

"It's fine sweetie" Gwen sat up, she nudged Henry "come on, it's time to wake up"

"Fine" Henry groaned and sat up "you sleep alright Harry?"

"Yes Unca…uncle Henry" Harry corrected himself

"Good boy" Henry ruffled his hair "now, we have an entire day of shopping so let's eat and get ready"

* * *

A little while later the three exited the leaky cauldron and entered Diagon Alley, Harry was wearing red trainers, blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Henry had brought these clothes yesterday when he made his way back, he planned to buy Harry some more clothes later today.

Gwen wore a nice white blouse, black trousers and black high heels. She held on to Henry's left arm while he held Harry's hand in his right hand. Henry wore black trainers, blue jeans a grey shirt and a black jacket.

Before they left they used a glamour to make Harry's hair brown and his eyes blue, they also used another one to hide his lightning scar.

Harry was awestruck when he saw Diagon Alley, the joyous atmosphere captivated him along with the interesting people and shops he saw. He held onto his uncles hand tightly because his aunt told him to stay with them so he doesn't get lost.

The three spent the first part of the day visiting various shops, Harry didn't seem to be getting bored which Henry and Gwen thought was a good thing. They also felt good about the fact that nobody recognised Harry, they wanted to ease him into his fame so he could get used to it.

"Let's go to the pet shop" Henry suggested

"Yes, that's right, we need to get Harry a birthday present" Gwen smiled

"B…birthday present?" Harry repeated

"Yes" Henry nodded "we haven't got you a present yet, we'll take you to the pet shop and you can chose a pet for yourself"

"Really?!" Harry jumped up and down in excitement

"Yes, really" Henry smiled "come on, let's go"

The three made their way into the pet shop, they found a variety of animals ranging from owls to snakes. Hedwig wasn't in the shop yet so there wasn't much chance of getting her yet.

Harry was looking around, mesmerised by all the various animals. Henry and Gwen followed after him when he went near the snakes section.

"Can you understand them?" Henry kneeled down so he was Harry's height

"Yes" Harry nodded "why can I understand them?"

"You're a parsletounge" Henry explained "it means someone who can talk to snakes, don't tell anyone"

"Why? Is it bad?"

"No" Henry shook his head "I'm one as well, but a lot of people are scared of snakes so they don't react well to parsletounge. Anyway, do you want to get yourself a snake?"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked

"It's up to you" Henry replied "we'll get you anything you want"

"Well…what about him?" Harry pointed to a milk snake in a tank

"Sure" Henry nodded "I'm getting a snake for myself as well, in fact, I'm getting that one" Henry pointed to a black scaled and green eyed snake in the corner. Henry would recognise it anywhere, it was Emerald, his pet snake in his former life. "I'm going to call my snake Emerald, what are you going to call yours?"

"I…I don't know" Harry admitted

"It's a milk snake" Henry informed him

"Milk snake?" Harry asked

"Yeah, a milk snake. They're not dangerous to humans so it'll be fine"

"Hmm" Harry began thinking "oh, can I call him 'Milky'?"

"You can call him whatever you want" Henry reassured him "go over to your aunt, I'll go and buy the snakes. Then we'll stop for ice cream"

"Thank you uncle Henry!" Harry lit up and ran to his aunt

"Hello" Henry greeted Emerald in Parsletounge

"A ssssspeaker?" Emerald looked up at the human in front of him

"I need a companion" Henry hissed "I request you to be my companion, if you come with me then I will provide you with all the food you can eat and take care of you. I sssswear you will be well cared for"

"Hmm, very well" Emerald inclined his head "I accept, will you give me a name?"

"Yesss" Henry hissed "I ssshall name you Emerald"

"Emerald?" Emerald repeated

"After your eyes, and mine" Harry flashed his green eyes for a second before they converted back to grey

"I accept, Ssspeaker"

"Call me Henry" Henry replied "wait there, I ssshall go and buy you for myssself and that milk sssnake over there for my nephew"

Henry exited the shop a little while later with the three boxes, one for each snake and the third box was full of snake food.

"Is Milky in there?" Harry asked excitedly

"Yes" Henry replied "I'm just going to take him back to our room so he can rest a little, you can play with him when we get back"

"Come on Harry" Gwen grabbed his hand "I'll take you over for ice cream while your uncle Henry takes the snakes back"

"Okay" Harry said quietly, he wanted to play with Milky but he didn't argue. He didn't want to be a bad boy and get in trouble, he doesn't think that his new aunt and uncle would hit him but he didn't want to make them upset.

Harry and his aunt Gwen ate ice cream for a little while before Henry came back, they continued shopping for a little bit more until it was time to go back.

"Uncle Henry, can I play with Milky now?" Harry asked once they were back inside

"Go on mate" Henry smiled. Once they entered the room, they found Emerald and Milky relaxing on top of the bed.

"Hi Milky" Harry rushed to the snakes

"Slowly Harry" Gwen said "you don't want to scare them"

"Sorry" Harry smiled sheepishly and gently picked Milky up, Milky slowly wrapped his body around Harry's hands. "It's so cool!" Milky hissed appreciatively while Emerald just hissed "You're cool too" Harry reassured him.

"Yes he is" Henry made his way over and picked Emerald up, Emerald slowly slithered up Henry's arm and placed his head on Henry's shoulder "Hey Gwen, didn't you want a pet?"

"Why would I want a pet? I already have you two" Gwen responded

"Ooh, that's mean" Henry commented "I don't know why your being so mean to me" Henry put Emerald back on the bed "after all I don't say mean things to you when I could"

"Like what?" Gwen challenged

"Like how those jeans make you look fat" Henry shrugged

"What?!" Gwen looked down at her jeans, she looked up to see a snickering Henry. "Oh! You!"

Harry began laughing he watched his aunt chase his uncle around the room, from the looks of it Emerald and Milky found it rather enjoyable too.

* * *

Later that evening Henry and Gwen began packing their bags, leaving Harry to wonder what was going on.

"Are…are you going somewhere?" Harry asked, he found he still couldn't stop the feeling that told him he was going to be abandoned any moment

"We are going somewhere" Gwen corrected

"Yeah, now Harry" Henry spoke "I own this nice house far away from here, it's on an island and next to a beach. We're going to go and stay there for a while"

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed "Really?!"

"Yeah, we'll stay there for a few weeks and then we'll go and stay in Potter manor"

"Potter manor?"

"Yes, Potter manor" Gwen nodded "it's a really big home that we own. We want to stay at the beach house for a while, then we'll show you Potter manor and you can decide which one you'd like to stay in"

"You…you're letting me chose?!" Harry became flummoxed and speechless

"Of course" Henry grinned "we want to make you happy, so it's up to you where you want to live."

"When we go to the beach house, me and your uncle Henry are going to teach you how to swim" Gwen added

"Oh, and we'll teach you to ride a broom" Henry added "a training broom at first but it's better than nothing"

"Can you fly on brooms?" Harry asked

"You can on the magical ones" Henry answered "you're going to start with a training one then when you're a bit older we'll get you a real broom for you to use"

"Awesome!" Harry clapped his hands "How fast does it go?!"

"Really fast" Gwen grinned "when you get your real one you'll be able to fly up high with all the birds in the sky"

"I love magic!"

"Don't we all?" Henry smiled "We want to make sure you're happy in your new home"

"New home" Harry repeated "I'm never going back to privet drive again, it's not my home anymore" The realisation of what Harry said was lost on him, but not on Henry and Gwen.

"That's right" Henry said "that's not your home anymore"

Henry was rather pleased with the progress Harry was making, he remembered Merlin taking ages to help him when he had rescued him form the Dursley's. In Merlin's defence, Henry had been abused a few years longer than Harry and Merlin was really old.

Even the founders didn't help much as Godric was a bit too loud, Salazar was just plain scary and Rowena was more suited to teaching than dealing with emotional outbursts. Eventually Helga broke through with the help of Merlin and Henry opened up and found himself a new family. At the time he saw Merlin like his grandfather while he saw the founders like his uncles and aunties.

Eventually he saw Godric and Salazar as older brothers while he saw Rowena as an older sister, but Helga was always a mother for him. It's why Henry didn't like people disrespecting other houses at Hogwarts, he had met the founders and while Godric was brave he wasn't the type to rush in without thinking. Salazar was intimidating but he wasn't evil, Rowena was the smartest person ever but she was also funny and kind.

And Helga…well, Helga was definitely loyal and hardworking and kind. But she was no push over, she had taught Henry a good share of deadly curses over the years. It was also surprising to know that one of her relatives were responsible for making the spell that gouges eyes out.

Either way, young Harry was saved at a much earlier time than Henry was. And Henry was grateful for that, tomorrow Henry would go to court and gain custody of Harry in the muggle world.

* * *

"Dumbledore!" A voice screamed from the fireplace

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked Mrs Figg, the squib he had in charge of watching the Dursley's and young Harry

"I just found out that Vernon Dursley was arrested!" A panicked squib replied

"Arrested?" Dumbledore paled

"Apparently he stabbed a man" Mrs Figg responded "he's going on trial tomorrow and the man who he stabbed is trying to gain custody of Harry"

"Thank you" Dumbledore said to the squib "I shall handle this, goodbye for now"

The call ended and Dumbledore was left in deep thought, he couldn't believe that Vernon Dursley had actually stabbed someone. He had better not let Minerva know, she'd eat him alive if she found out, she always was against Harry's placement at the Dursley's.

The question for him now was who was the mystery person that Vernon stabbed and is trying to get custody of Harry? Dumbledore couldn't allow that to happen, Harry needed to stay at privet drive for the greater good.

He couldn't possibly let a rouge element that he didn't know about raise the boy, if Harry couldn't be raised by the Dursley's then he at the very least needed to be raised by someone Dumbledore approved of and knew was in the light, like the Weasleys.

If this person was a muggle then Dumbledore could likely obliviate the person or manipulate him, Dumbledore doubted it was a member of a dark family as he was trying to gain custody of Harry in the muggle world. If it was a wizard then Dumbledore could hopefully manipulate him and convince him to return Harry to the Dursley's.

Dumbledore continued thinking as he went through his letters he had received, he received one from the minister. Another one from Molly Weasley who was asking him for parental advice for some reason, one more from an old student and one from Gringotts. How odd.

Dumbledore opened and read the letter, if he had juice in his mouth then he would spit it out in shock. Somehow a person had been recognised as the head of the Potter house, and the goblins wanted him to return all the money he had taken and any other items he had taken from the Potters. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, someone applying for Harry's custody at the same time that a member of the Potter house is found, it was obvious.

Dumbledore didn't know who this new Potter was, he rather hoped this person wasn't like Harry's grandparents. They didn't worship or trust him the same way others did, including their son. Dumbledore had to meet with this new Potter and convince him that Harry needs to return to number four privet drive for the greater good.

Dumbledore's head snapped towards the direction of his monitoring devices when they burst into shattered pieces, Dumbledore paled even more. This meant that the blood wards were down! He needed to get Harry and get him fast!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Dumbledore, Wormtail

Henry had just made his way out of the muggle court with his copy that was disguised as Harry, both smirking. Henry had managed to get custody of Harry in the muggle world thanks to fake papers from the goblins, exposing the Dursley's crimes and some great acting from both Henry and the fake Harry.

Henry got rid of the fake Harry as he was no longer needed and made his way to Diagon Alley, he planned to take a few more galleons from the vault so he could save time and not come back later to pick up the money.

When he came finished taking some more galleons from the vault he had taken the cart back up, after thanking the goblin in charge of the cart he began to make his way out. But he was only halfway across the Gringotts floor when he came into contact with someone he really didn't want to meet. Albus bloody Dumbledore.

Harry remembered the first Albus Dumbledore he met, that bastard had been turned into a squib and sent to Azkaban for life after losing everything. The second Dumbledore he met had died of a heart attack, so he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to this one.

"You must be the new head of the Potter house" Dumbledore said as a greeting "I am Albus Dumbledore"

"I know who you are" Henry replied "I'm Henry Potter"

"I don't recall a Henry Potter" Dumbledore said, making it sound like Henry shouldn't exist if Dumbledore didn't know about him "may I ask how you are related to young Harry Potter?"

"I'm his uncle" Henry answered while supressing a groan, Dumbledore had already began questioning him like he had a right to do so "his father was my younger brother"

"I was unaware that James had a brother" Dumbledore frowned "he never mentioned you"

"He didn't know" Henry replied "shortly after I was born my magic was too powerful to be controlled, so my parents had hired a specialist to train me but one of his conditions were both of my parents had to make a vow not to say anything about him or me to anyone" Henry repeated the lie he had memorised

"Why? If I may ask" Dumbledore was a bit concerned about the fact that this person was apparently powerful enough to need a specialist to help control his magic.

"I don't know, he died before I could ask." Henry shrugged

"Ah, my condolences. However, if it is acceptable with you, I'd like to discuss young Harry Potter with you. I understand that you are now challenging to become his muggle guardian."

"I am his muggle guardian" Henry smiled "the court had gave me custody today, next I'm going to challenge to become his magical guardian as well. Seeing as Sirius Black is currently unavailable" Dumbledore paled slightly at the mention of Sirius but kept a straight face.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore spoke in his grandfatherly voice "forgive me for intruding but I wish to discuss Harry's living arrangements with you"

"No need, I assure you he'll have a nice and clean home with windows, sinks, doors and all that jazz" Henry replied, knowing where Dumbledore was going with this.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore put some silencing spells around them so nobody could hear "it is imperative that Harry returns to privet drive" Henry raised an eyebrow, either Dumbledore didn't know the blood wards were down or he didn't care

"And why on earth would he do that?"

"It's the safest place for him" Dumbledore said

"Safe" Henry snorted "the only thing safe about that house is the fact that it hasn't fallen over yet"

"Now, Mr Potter, surely you are exaggerating"

"I think all the potions that I've had to buy to help fix Harry's body say otherwise" Henry replied coldly "let's see, I've had to buy nutrient potions because he's underweight. I needed to buy strengthening potions because he is very week right now, he's also not had any of his vaccinations which he needs to be given.

I also had to buy some cream to deal with the bruises and scars he has, last I checked he was a boy and not a soldier. He shouldn't be having scars, he also has some unhealed broken bones."

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore decided to bring out his trump card "when Lily Potter died that night, her sacrifice gave Harry a special protection. I had used it to place some blood wards at the house, so long as he lives with his aunt…"

"He will stay miserable" Henry interrupted "these blood wards of yours. It's my understanding that they had fallen"

"I can rebuild them if we hurry" Dumbledore replied

"Thanks but no thanks" Henry shook his head

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore paled "see reason, Harry's safety…"

"Is my highest priority and he is not safe at that house, let's forget what those muggles did to him and actually discuss those wards. They're weak Dumbledore, extremely weak"

"I built those wards myself" Dumbledore said, a little angry that this man called his wards weak

"Good for you" Henry replied in a voice that simply showed he did not care "I examined those wards, they're love based, am I right?"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded

"Then you can clearly see how ineffective they are when there is no love between Harry and his aunt" Henry responded "I don't care for your reasons Dumbledore, I told Harry he never has to go back to the Dursley's and I don't intend to look like a liar in his eyes"

"But Harry must be kept safe!" Dumbledore argued

"And he will be kept safe" Henry calmly replied "all of the properties I own are warded, in fact his current location is under a fidelius charm along with several high powered wards. The only people who can access that location are Potters or those with permission from a Potter and the permission of the secret keeper"

"I think it's best if you take me with you" Dumbledore said, using his tone of voice to show that this was not a request

"Why would I do that?" Henry asked

"I wish to see Harry"

"As do many people" Henry replied "but I'm not letting them see Harry so why should I let you?"

"I'm Albus Dumbledore!"

"You seem to be under the impression that I care" Henry said in bored voice "look Dumbledore, I've met witches and wizards greater than you could ever be. I don't care what achievements you claim or what titles you have, my priority is Harry. As long as I have my say then he'll grow up to be a strong and intelligent young man that would make both of his parents proud"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore didn't like this, he couldn't have Harry grow up to be strong and intelligent, that would make it harder for him to guide the boy. He was also uncomfortable with Harry being raised by someone he didn't have more information about "I'm merely concerned with Harry's safety. It'd be much more better for me to see Harry and make sure he is safe"

"Listen up Dumbledore, there is nowhere on this planet that is safer than with me. You are not Harry's guardian, you are not his grandfather, you're not even a Potter. You have no say in where or who Harry lives with, if you do have concerns then you can bring them up when I apply for his guardianship. Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife is waiting for me and I'm sure Harry is waiting to discover the court results. Goodbye"

Dumbledore didn't like this at all, he definitely didn't want Harry to be raised by somebody he couldn't control. He also wasn't sure what this new Potter was willing to teach Harry, and he briefly wondered if he was telling the truth when he said he needed special help because his magic was too powerful.

Dumbledore decided to read this man's mind, he had barley started when he was immediately thrown out, he was ejected so fast that his physical body flew backwards. He landed a few meters back, he had a ringing headache and his vision had become blurry.

Blood also poured out of his nose, he shook his head to clear his vision, he looked up and to his surprise Henry Potter had disappeared. Dumbledore groaned and eventually got to his feet when he noticed that everyone was looking at him. He made his way out of the bank, as quickly as he could, he needed to find another way to get Harry Potter back.

* * *

Henry arrived at the beach house they were staying in, it was located in a bright spot of sun, standing atop emerald green grass which ended at the sandy beach which lead to the beautiful ocean. It looked like something out of a post card if Henry was being honest, he walked inside where he found his wife and young Harry.

Gwen was sat on a sofa watching TV with Harry leaning against her, it was a rather beautiful sight to Henry. As perfect as many people think he is, there was one thing he couldn't do as the master of death, and that was have children. He could take life, take it easily, he barely had to try.

But he was the master of 'death', not the master of 'life'. Saving lives he could do that, he just couldn't make life. It's part of the reason he cares so much for his younger self, Harry to him was just an innocent life. He'd definitely lose his innocence eventually but that shouldn't mean he had to suffer.

Henry wanted to protect Harry, not in the same way that Molly Weasley would have, her method would have likely involved keeping him locked in a house until he was twenty five or until Dumbledore reassured her it was safe for him to leave. But he wanted to protect Harry, partly because he wants Harry to live the life that they both wanted to live and also because Henry couldn't help wanting to protect the boy.

"Alright kid?" Henry asked as he walked up to them he pecked Gwen on the lips and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great" Gwen smiled "aren't we Harry?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded quickly with a smile on his face "we're watching TV uncle Henry"

"Hmm, that's great" Henry smiled back at the excited boy "by the way Harry, I've brought you a new friend"

"A new friend?" A confused Harry asked

"Stink" Henry called, Stink popped into the room. Stink was Harry's most loyal and valued house elf in his former life. Harry jumped back in surprise but Gwen caught him.

"It's alright sweetie" She assured him "that's Stink, he's a house elf"

"House elf?" Harry asked

"Yes, a house elf, their little creatures that like to work" Gwen explained "they like to cook and clean and look after the house and everyone in it"

"They like to work?" Harry looked baffled by the idea of anyone liking to work, but in his defence, work for him usually meant aching muscles and being shouted at by his aunt. The mean one, not the one he was currently with.

"Yes, they like to work" Henry replied "he'll do whatever he is told to do, but that doesn't mean that we're allowed to be mean to him. We're going to treat him nicely, like he's part of the family, okay Harry?"

"Okay uncle Henry" Harry timidly extended his hand to Stink "I'm Harry, n…nice to meet you"

"I am Stink, master Harry" A surprised elf slowly shook Harry's hand

"Master?" Harry asked

"House elves call the people they work for master" Henry explained

"But my name's not master, it's Harry" Harry replied

"Good point" Henry smirked and turned to Stink "Stink, your first order is to refer to all of us by our first names when there are no guest present. You will call me Henry, you will call my wife Gwen and you will call my nephew Harry. No master or mistress, okay?"

"Yes m…Henry?" Stink said nervously

"Well done" Henry nodded approvingly "could you please prepare dinner for us Stink?"

"Yes m…Henry" Stink nodded and popped away

"Alright, move over kid" Henry sat on the sofa next to Harry "I can't believe you started watching without me" Henry playfully ruffled Harry's head.

"Uncle Henry, where were you?" Harry asked curiously

"I went to court" Henry answered "your uncle and aunt have been arrested, Dudley's been sent to live with your aunt other aunt."

"The dog one?" Harry asked

"Yeah, the dog one" Henry thought that that was a simple yet accurate description of Vernon's sister, as she liked dogs and in Henry's opinion looked and ate like one. "As for you, you get to stay with us"

"Really?!" Harry looked like Christmas had come early

"I have to go and talk to the magical court later" Henry said, hoping magical court was simple enough for Harry to understand "then there will be no way that anybody can take you away from us"

"Love you uncle Henry" Harry hugged his uncle

"I don't blame you, I'm brilliant" Henry winked at his wife who just shook her head in amusement.

"By the way Henry" Gwen said "what about Padfoot and Moony? I think it's time they meet him"

"Are you sure?" Henry asked

"Yes, I've told Harry all about them, haven't I Harry?"

"Yes" Harry let go and looked his uncle in the eye "Padfoot is the one who can turn into a doggie, and people think he's bad but his not. Oh and Moony is the one who gets sick so he couldn't look after me but you're going to make him better"

"That's about right" Henry gave Harry a little smile.

Admittedly Harry would have been fine with just his Aunt Gwen and Uncle Henry, he loved the both of them. They were so nice and kind to him, his aunt kept spending time with him and his uncle saved him from his other uncle.

But Aunt Gwen told him how Padfoot was his godfather and how Moony was his other uncle and how they both wanted to look after him but weren't allowed to. She also told him how they were his parents best friends and would have lots of stories for him.

"Okay Harry, it's bath time" Gwen said

"Bath time?" A look of horror made its way on to Harry's face

"I'll take him" Henry said "I could use a bath too. Come on Harry"

Henry understood where Harry's fear was coming from, he remembered what counted for bath time in the Dursley's house. It was always water that was either too hot or too cold, combined with an angry Aunt Petunia scrubbing him hard enough to cause bleeding. One time uncle Vernon had gotten so angry with him that he tried to drown him in the bath, Dudley thought that it was funny and tried the same thing a week later.

Henry took his nephew to the beach house bathroom, which looked a lot like the prefects bathroom from Hogwarts, Henry remembered spending a lot of time in their with Ginny, or Gwen as she is now.

Harry and Henry had both gotten into some swimming shorts, Harry looked positively terrified by the water, in his defence he had never been in something with that much water.

"Do you want some bath toys?" Henry asked Harry

"Bath toys?" Harry asked

"Yes, give me a second. Stink, bring the bath toys please" Henry called. Stink popped in and placed several toys in the water before disappearing.

"Look, Harry" Henry pointed at the toys "we've got boats, rubber ducks, fishes and dolphins. You can play with them while we have our bath. Now, grab my hand, we'll go in together"

"Okay Uncle Henry" Harry said quietly, he grabbed his uncles hand and let his uncle guide him towards the water.

"Wait a sec" Henry dipped his toe in the water "let me just warm it up a little" Henry waved his hand over the water "there we go, come on Harry"

Harry slowly put his feet in the water, he was initially surprised by the temperature but was very happy when it wasn't too hot or two cold. Slowly he made his way in with his Uncle Henry, Harry was about waist deep when he stopped. He didn't want to put his head near the water.

"I used to be scared of the water too" Henry's soft voice surprised Henry

"R…really?" Harry asked slowly

"Yes" Henry nodded "shall I tell you a secret Harry? You promise you won't tell anyone"

"I won't" Harry promised

"When I was little, I had to live with a bad family as well. I had to stay with three people who didn't like me. They hated me, they made me do all the cleaning and cooking and they hit me everyday"

"Like me?" Harry's soft voice echoed throughout the bathroom

"Yeah kid" Henry gave him a soft smile "my mum and dad were like yours and they couldn't look after me and I had to stay with those bad people. I was seven when I was rescued, this really nice man saved me. He gave me a family, he gave me two uncles and two aunts and they all looked after me. Then, when I got bigger, I met your aunt. Now, I have her and you. My family.

When Padfoot and Moony come here, you'll have two uncles, one Godfather and a nice aunt to be your family. We're going to look after you, and we're not going to let anyone hurt you. And we're definitely not going to hurt you, don't be scared of us Harry"

"I….I'm s….sorry Uncle Henry" A teary Harry replied

"It's alright" Henry smiled at him "take your time to get used to it, I had to take ages to get used to having a family at first. I thought they would run off and leave me, it takes time. Now while you're waiting to get used to it, let's wipe those eyes and have that bath now, yeah?"

"Okay" Harry brought his small arms up and wiped the tears off his face.

Henry and Harry had a blast playing in the bath with all the toys, the two somehow ended up having a water fight which was only broken when Gwen came down and kicked them out of the bathroom.

* * *

Sirius and Remus stood with furious faces, it had been two weeks since they saw Henry Potter. But yesterday he had sent them what he claimed to be a cure for werewolves, Remus didn't bother getting his hopes up. It was then when he was thoroughly surprised by the fact that he hadn't transformed. He was no longer a werewolf! Sirius was silent for the first time in his life as he was also in disbelief.

Today, Henry Potter visited them, and went the two went to thank him, he gave them a different surprise. A very, very different surprise. One the two of them would never have seen coming.

Henry Potter had come in, dragging the unconscious body of Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail. Though Sirius and Remus were deciding to refer to him as 'traitorous bastard' now.

"Wormtail!" Sirius growled, sounding very much like a dog.

"How did you find him?" Remus asked

"I took an educated guess" Henry lied, he couldn't very well say he remembered from his previous life "from what I knew Peter was a rat animagus, correct?"

"Correct" Remus nodded

"And he also betrayed James and Lily, but then his master fell. Of course, I doubt he's really gone and Peter likely had the same conclusion. That's probably why he decided to stay near a wizarding family, that way he would be able to find out if information regarding his master becomes known. Anyway, about a day or two ago I was in diagon alley, I wanted to buy a training broom for Harry.

Then I overheard this family of redheads, one of them was complaining about his pet rat. Then a different one mentioned how he was missing a toe, then I put the pieces together. Apparently 'all that was left of Peter was a finger', Peter could turn into a rat, a rat's missing a toe. Now, I couldn't be sure which is why I place a tracking charm on one of the family members. I followed them home, waited for the right moment then I sneaked in and cast a revealing spell on the rat. That, gentlemen, is how we've ended up here. Rather lucky if I do say so myself"

"Great" Sirius clapped his hands together "now I call dibs on killing him"

"You're not going to kill him" Henry replied "nobody is going to kill him"

"Why not?!" Sirius demanded

"Do you remember me saying that you have to put Harry above all else?" Henry calmly replied "You kill him then you really will have committed the crime and will get sent back to Azkaban. You can't very well look after or see your godson from there, can you? But, let's say that Pettigrew is found by the ministry and is put on trial"

"Then he'll go to jail and Sirius will be free" Remus picked up on Henry's thought process

"Yes" Henry nodded "you'll be free to go and do whatever you want and come and live with Harry, surely that's worth more to you than revenge" Sirius stopped looking like he was trying to incinerate Wormtail with his eyes and began thinking about Henry's words.

"Sirius" Remus said "I don't like it anymore than you do but Henry has a point. Send Peter to the dementors and officially pull you out of Azkaban and insert you into Harry's life"

"Fine" Sirius looked away from Wormtail as he didn't really trust himself with not hurting him. "How are we going about this?"

"Well" Henry replied "my plan is simple, drop Peter off at the right persons feet, anonymously to avoid questions. We'll sneak you back into Azkaban"

"What?! Why?!"

"My copy is very good but it still has my magical signature and someone could prove it's not you" Henry explained "besides, we only need to put you in there for a little bit and I'll make sure the dementors don't bother you too much"

"How do you plan that?"

"They do what I tell them to" Henry shrugged

"Why?" Remus asked

"Because they know better than not to" Henry responded "now, once you're free you won't be able to gain custody of Harry for at least a year. In the mean time, I will apply to be Harry's magical guardian. Now, I'm already his muggle guardian and closest living relative. If you factor that in plus the fact that I have your approval as his godfather and nobody would be able to take Harry away from any of us. Speaking of Harry, I'd like you guys to meet him soon."

"Really?!" Sirius looked like a dog that had just been given a treat and had it's owner call it a 'good boy'

"Yeah, my wife told him about you two and he wants to meet you"

"What did she tell him?" Remus didn't really want Harry to know he was a werewolf yet.

"As far as Harry knows, Sirius is 'the one who can turn into a doggie, and people think he's bad but his not' while you were simply too sick to look after him but you're better now"

"Oh" Remus let out a sigh of relief "well, when can I meet him?"

"Well, is tomorrow alright with you?" Henry asked

"Definitely!" Sirius spoke enthusiastically while Sirius nodded.

"Sorry Sirius" Henry said "but you can't see him just yet"

"What?!" Sirius looked like his birthday had just been cancelled

"I don't want Harry to have to lie to anyone and that may happen if we bring a 'convicted' criminal into the house for him to talk to. After the trial you can spend as much time as you want with Harry. I promise"

"Fine" Sirius grumbled "but after this I want no more excuses, I want to see Harry!"

"And you will, now if you'll excuse me, I have a rat to deliver"

"Wait" Sirius walked right up to Wormtail, he reared his right leg back and kicked him in between the legs with as much force as he could muster. "Okay, I'm good. Have fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

The news of Peter Pettigrew being found alive had spread all throughout the country, many had realised that Sirius Black might not have killed those muggles either. The ministry had no choice but to put Sirius and Peter on trial, even though Fudge didn't really want to.

Henry had to quickly sneak Sirius back in to Azkaban, when asked how he simply grabbed the man and apparated back into Sirius's cell. He had gotten rid of the duplicate, when he turned to Sirius who was looking at him a dropped jaw.

"You…you can't apparate into Azkaban" Sirius said slowly

"Huh? Wish somebody had told me that" Henry smirked "now, I'll be off. Remus will be there for your trial, goodbye" Henry popped out of Azkaban, leaving behind a gaping Sirius.

"Do all Potters just not care for the rules?!" Sirius threw his arms up in exasperation.

He sat down and leaned against a wall, doing his best to look tired and miserable. Eventually two guards came up to the cell, they banged on the bars and Sirius spun his head around and looked at them.

"Hello gentlemen" Sirius said in a raspy voice "lovely weather today, don't you think so?"

"You're coming with us Black" One of the guards opened the cell

"Now I'm flattered but I'm only interested in women" Sirius joked

"Shut it, come on" The two guards dragged Sirius out of the cell, not seeing his smirk that he hid.

* * *

A little while later, Sirius had been freed by the court while Pettigrew had been sent to Azkaban for life. Sirius was also given two thousand galleons for every year he spent in Azkaban. Sirius met with Remus just outside of the court room once the trial had finished.

"I'm free Moony!" Sirius hugged his friend

"I'm glad Padfoot" Remus hugged him back, the two then let go when they felt someone tugging at their legs. They both looked down to see a house elf looking at them.

"Hello" Sirius blinked

"Can we help you?" Remus politely asked

"I is Stink" The house elf introduced himself "Master Henry says he be coming in ten minutes to take you to master Harry"

"Ah, thank you" Remus said

"Yous is welcome" Stink popped away

"I can't believe this" Sirius said excitedly "I'm going to see Harry! I've got to find a way to thank Henry"

"Henry" Remus sighed "I cannot figure that man out, don't get me wrong, I trust him. But I can't figure him out"

"Did you know that he can apparate into Azkaban?" Sirius asked

"What?! That's impossible!"

"I know but he did it like it was just a normal everyday thing for him"

"How?" Remus wondered

"Remus, I've realised something" Sirius said softly "I realised that I don't really care. I don't care what he can do or what secrets he has, not anymore. He's looking after Harry and that's all I need to know"

"When did you get so mature?" Remus raised an eyebrow

"Around my second year in hell" Sirius shrugged, the two talked for a couple of more minutes when they were interrupted.

"Sirius, Remus" A voice called, the two turned, thinking that Henry had come early.

Unfortunately for them it was not Henry, standing in front of them with an annoying twinkle in his eye and a grandfatherly smile was Dumbledore, wearing the brightest blue robes that the pair had ever seen. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, after an almost telepathic conversation they agreed to try and be civil.

"Dumbledore" Sirius said in a cool voice

"Professor" Remus greeted

"It's good to see you both" Dumbledore smiled at them "Sirius, I would like to apologise for not believing in you. I do hope you can forgive an old man" Dumbledore said, not expecting any answer other than yes.

"I didn't know you'd be here" Sirius chose to avoid answering that particular question.

"Well, I wanted to see you and make sure you were fine" Dumbledore said as sincerely as he could manage

"I'm doing great" Sirius responded "I'm a free man, and I'm going to go see my godson."

"Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes had a hopeful look "You know where he is?"

"No" Sirius shook his head "just the guy who does know"

"Henry Potter?" Dumbledore asked "I was unaware that the two of you knew him"

"We didn't until recently" Remus answered truthfully "Henry wanted us to spend time with Harry so he contacted us"

"Hmm, I was wondering if you could convince Mr Potter to allow me to come with you" Dumbledore said "I wish to see young Harry and check up on him"

"Professor, I doubt it" Remus replied, he had no intention of letting Dumbledore see Harry but he still played his role as one of the man's worshippers "from what I've seen, Henry can be very protective of Harry. And he is a Potter, so he's likely stubborn and it'll be hard to convince him"

"Harry needs me" Dumbledore said "I need to keep him safe, we must find a way to convince Mr Potter to let me see him"

"Do we?" Sirius asked "From what I know he cares for Harry and is capable of protecting him, he's also family and that's good enough for me"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Henry appeared, he walked up to them. "Now, Harry is patiently waiting to see his godfather and Uncle Moony, so let's go"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said "I realise that in our last meeting we might have gotten off on the wrong foot"

"Do you mean the meeting where you all but demanded me to take you to my home to see my nephew and tried to read my mind in the middle of Gringotts?" Henry asked sarcastically

"Mr Potter, I am simply concerned about Harry"

"Why?" Henry asked

"What do you mean?"

"Why Harry?" Henry clarified "Out of all the boy and girls that lost family why are you focusing on Harry?"

"Now Mr Potter…"

"Neville Longbottom had both of his parents tortured into insanity" Henry interrupted "you didn't interfere when his grandmother took him in. Susan Bones lost both of her parents and went to live with her aunt, you didn't interfere when she took her in. Daphne Greengrass had lost an uncle during the war and you didn't even say anything to her parents. There were more, definitely more kids that lost their parents and family members.

All of those kids yet your only concern is Harry, why is that? Is it because he's the boy-who-lived? Is it because he survived Voldemort? Or is it because of the prophecy?"

"How did you know about the prophecy?!" Dumbledore demanded

"James may have written it down" Henry smirked "I know all about the prophecy and what you and Voldemort think it means."

"So you know that Harry must be protected"

"Yes, and he is. I will keep him safer than some love based wards that are placed in an abusive house"

"Those wards kept him safe!" Dumbledore argued

"Those wards and your decisions also gave him more near death moments than someone he's age should experience!" Henry snapped, attracting a crowd who began listening in "You're not a king Dumbledore! You're not a ruler! You're not Merlin! All you are is a headmaster who happens to be a high up in a corrupt government. You have no rights to make decisions for Harry! My nephew is under my protection and I promise you that Voldemort himself wouldn't be able to stop me from protecting my family."

"Mr Potter, you are young" Dumbledore argued, not knowing that Henry was at least a million years old "I've been battling the dark for a very long time"

"Yes, a very long time" Henry agreed "and you've utterly failed throughout all of that time"

"Failed?!"

"Yes, failed" Henry repeated "it took you twenty years to get up off your arse and defeat Grindelwald, why is that? Voldemort was causing chaos for years and years and the war ended only when a miracle happened and then you took that very miracle and shoved him out of the magical world with no concern about how he was going to live or what his childhood would be like. Forgive me if I don't have a high amount of trust in you"

"Enough of this nonsense, you will take me to Harry and you will take me now!"

"Or what?!" Henry challenged "You are not his legal guardian in any shape or form, I'm his muggle guardian and his magical custody is currently being held open for negotiation. In fact, the hearing is tomorrow, as I'm sure you know. You will stay far away from Harry, you will not meddle in his life"

"You can't talk to me like that!" The crowd was dead silent as they watched the two alpha personalities go head to head "I am the leader of the light and I demand that you allow me to see Harry. I need to know where he is for the greater good"

"The greater good is not my concern, Harry is." Henry replied

"Now listen here, you will take me to Harry and I will…" Dumbledore was cut off by Henry who grabbed him by the collar with one hand and pulled him closer. Dumbledore was about to say something when Henry's eyes turned a killing curse green, the atmosphere became cold. Nobody was willing to anything.

"You will not put a hand on my nephew!" Henry growled in the low voice that he used when he was the vigilante known as 'Curse' and went around hunting death eaters "You're lucky I haven't incinerated you for all the harm you've caused my family! No more meddling in Harry's life! It's time for you to leave the boy alone"

Henry let go of Dumbledore and the old man fell on the floor, the atmosphere made it seem like a dementor was in the room. Henry spun his head in a circle and his eyes transformed back from deathly green to a calmer grey.

"Come on" Henry said to Sirius and Remus, the two men followed Henry outside and away from the crowd.

"That…was….terrifying" Remus managed to get out eventually

"Well, I try" Henry shrugged "sorry about that, the old guy just pisses me off"

"You do realise that you've threatened the most powerful wizard ever to live?" Sirius asked his crazy new friend

"Dumbledore?" Henry snorted "Most Powerful? Please, you must be joking"

"Everyone knows how strong Dumbledore is" Remus pointed out

"Does everyone know everyone?" Henry asked "Have you met every single person on the planet and paired them against Dumbledore? For all you know someone twice as powerful could be living in a hut somewhere in Asia. Also, if Dumbledore was so powerful then he would've ended Voldemorts reign ages before he became that big of a problem. Besides, I've fought with worse than Dumbledore"

"Like what?" Sirius asked

"Vampires, evil werewolves, dark wizards that usually were in groups, I had to get past a dragon one time, a few magical creatures, I've had a few sword fights, this one King wanted to capture and hang me, I've been chased by governments and I've defeated a few dark lords of my own." Henry listed

"Are you serious?!" Remus looked at him with shock

"No, he is" Henry pointed to Sirius

"Definitely related to James" Sirius shook his head

"Now come on" Henry grabbed both of their sleeves "I'm going to take you two to meet Harry"

* * *

"Alright listen up" Henry said once they were outside the beach house, he had checked for tracking charms before they left, Dumbledore had one on each of them. Henry had quickly removed them before bringing them here "my wife's in there with Harry. She's told him a simplified version about what happened to you two, as far as Harry knows Sirius was a good man who people thought was bad while Remus used to be extremely sick. Understand?"

"Yes, yes now can we go and see him?" Sirius asked impatiently

"Yes but one more thing before we do" Henry replied "Harry is very shy and he'll be very scared of you two"

"Scared?"

"Yes, he was raised to believe that he's basically below human and his adult experience has never been very good. He seems to be under the impression that we're going to eventually get bored or angry with him and send him back. So we want to give him plenty of time to get used to us, now time for the rules.

Sirius I want you to keep your voice down because normally a loud voice for Harry means he's in trouble. Sirius I want you to listen to Remus at all times, Sirius I want you to listen to my wife at all times, Sirius I want you to listen to me at all times. Sirius, I want you to behave. And those are the rules, let's go"

"Little unfair" Sirius complained

"No it's not" An amused Remus disagreed and the two followed Henry into the house.

"Uncle Henry!" A voice called and Henry leaned down to pick up the small child that had ran into his arms.

"Hey kid" Henry smiled as he scooped Harry into his arms "how are you doing?"

"He's doing great" Gwen walked up to Henry and pecked him on the cheek "but he was missing his favourite uncle."

"I don't blame him, I'm brilliant" Henry smiled

"Are they Padfoot and Moony?" Harry whispered as pointed at Sirius and Remus

"Yes, they are" Henry nodded "say hello"

"Hi" Harry said shyly "my name's Harry"

"Hello Harry" Remus said as gently as he could "my name is Remus Lupin, I was a friend of your parents."

"Are you Padfoot?" Harry asked

"No, I'm Moony" Remus smiled "my friend here is Padfoot"

"Hello Harry" Sirius said in a quiet voice "I…I'm Sirius Black, but you can call me Padfoot if you want. I…I don't know if you know but I'm you godfather"

"Aunt Gwen told me"

Sirius and Remus looked towards Gwen, Gwen had decided a while back to return to her Gwen Peterson look so she looked different from Ginny should she ever meet her.

"It's nice to meet you" Gwen said to the two "I'm Gwen Potter, and welcome to our house"

"Thank you" Remus replied "we hope we're not causing any problems"

"Problems? No" Gwen shook her head "you're here for Harry, you're his family and that makes you our family. Now come on, everyone to the kitchens. I hope you guys are fine with burgers and chips"

The group had sat down at the table and began eating, Sirius watched as Henry cut up pieces of the burger for Harry to eat, as they didn't want him to try and eat all of it as they knew he likely wouldn't be able to finish it and the chips.

"Eat as much as you can kid" Henry said as he placed a small bottle on the table "after you finish your food and drink then I want you to drink this"

"What is that?" Remus asked

"Nutrient potion" Gwen answered for her husband

"Okay Uncle Henry" Harry slowly began eating the little pieces of the burger

"Do you like it?" Henry asked as he began eating his own burger

"Hmm, sreally goof unco Herry"

"Swallow first Harry"

"Sorry" Harry smiled sheepishly "it's really good Uncle Henry"

"I'm glad" Henry ruffled the kids hair.

Sirius couldn't help but smile at the sight of Harry and his uncle Henry. Looking at Henry, his wife and Harry, he imagined that this was what Harry's family would be like if James and Lily had survived. It didn't help that Henry looked so much like James, Gwen didn't really look like Lily other than having red hair but that was enough for him to compare the two.

While he missed them a lot, he was happy that Harry was happy. While he had his concerns about Henry, such as him keeping secrets or not revealing all he is capable of, he didn't care anymore. He looked at Henry and saw someone willing and capable of protecting his godson and that was good enough for him.

Remus couldn't help but watch in amusement as Henry and Gwen fussed over Harry, this in his mind was what Harry deserved. Two loving parents that went out of their way to look after him, he felt saddened by the fact that they weren't James and Lily but he was still glad that they were here for Harry.

Remus noticed many things about Henry, first would be the man has to be very intelligent to create a werewolf cure. The second is the fact that Henry had to be very powerful if he could get through the Azkaban wards and intimidate Dumbledore. Remus doubted he'd ever forget what Henry looked like when his eyes turned green, it was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.

But he also noticed that the man seemed to genuinely care for Harry, he only threatened Dumbledore when Dumbledore kept being persistent on seeing Harry. Remus didn't really have much to live for at this point, at the moment he only had his friend and his final remaining brother Sirius. The only other thing he had was Harry, James and Lily's son, his cub. Harry seemed safe and happy with Henry and that was good enough for Remus.

"I'm done" Harry said eventually

"Alright drink this, then you're done" Henry handed Harry the potion, Harry gulped down as much as he could before Henry took the bottle back "good boy"

"Let me clean your face" Gwen wiped his mouth "now go to the kitchen and wash your hands"

"Yes Aunt Gwen" Harry nodded, he was about to take the plates when Gwen stopped him.

"It's alright sweetie, we'll take them. You go wash your hands"

"Okay" Harry nodded and made his way to the sink

"Henry, take the plates" Gwen said

"What? Why me?"

"Why not?" Gwen shrugged as she kept eating, Henry fell silent for a sec.

"Fair point" Henry sighed

"So much like James and Lily" Sirius whispered to Remus. Henry waved a hand and Harry's plate and cup flew into the kitchen.

"Wandless magic" Remus noted "you can do wandless magic as well, how long have you been capable of that?"

"Since I was seven" Henry answered "though I keep wands as my preferred method of using magic as it is the most interesting of the three"

"Three?" Sirius asked "I know there's wandless and wands but how else do you use magic?"

"I use my eyes"

"Eyes?" Remus looked at him with disbelief

"Yes, watch this. Expelliarmus" Red beams shot from Harry's eyes and struck a wall behind Sirius. As it was a disarming spell it didn't cause any damage to the wall,

"Wow" Sirius breathed "that's amazing"

"Don't you all start" Gwen sighed "I already have enough trouble keeping his head from getting bigger"

"Says the showoff who got into a sword fight with two men whilst being blind folded and had an arm tied behind her back" Henry replied, referencing their twentieth birthday in the world where they were pirates

"Wait, what?!" Sirius blurted out in surprise

"That wasn't showing off, that was me dealing with prats" Gwen corrected

"What were you doing when she was doing that?" Remus asked Henry

"I was clapping as hard as possible" Henry answered "in-between pitying the poor sods who thought that fighting her would be a good idea"

* * *

It soon became late in the evening, Remus and Sirius enjoyed spending time with Harry and vice versa, but eventually it became time for Harry to go to bed.

"Okay sweetie" Gwen said "it's time for bed" Gwen told Harry

"Goodnight pup" Sirius pulled his godson into a hug

"Goodnight cub" Remus's turn came after Sirius was done

"Goodnight" A sleepy Harry yawned "can I sweep with you again Aunt Gwen?"

"It's sleep Harry" She gently corrected him "and yes, you can stay in our room again. I'm sure your uncle won't mind, do you darling?"

"No" Henry shook his head and ruffled Harry's hair "goodnight kid"

"Goodnight" Harry said as Gwen lead him away.

"You know" Henry turned to Padfoot and Moony "I think today went really good. Harry liked you both a lot"

"You think so?" Sirius asked hopefully

"Yeah, he loved you two" Henry said confidently "you two keep this up and we may have to promote you to 'Dadfoot' and 'Momy'"

"Dadfoot?!" Sirius repeated the words with a twinkle in his eye

"Why am I Momy? Why am I the mum?" Remus asked, not quite as pleased as Sirius

"Oh please" Sirius scoffed "when we were in school you offered everyone chocolate, you wore cardigans which you still do now, you always made sure we were up and dressed and you made us do our homework. Besides, you can't be the dad, I'm the dad"

"No you're the godfather" Henry responded "if anyone's the dad then it's me, I mean I'm the one with the wife"

"Only because I didn't want to get married" Sirius replied "I mean, what possible reason could someone have to get married?"

"Saying 'that's my wife' and knocking someone out with a punch" Henry immediately replied "oh, and love, I guess. But I'm still definitely the dad, you're all staying in my house for free and I'm paying for all the food and living expenses. Also, I look the most like Harry"

"Now that's not fair" Sirius objected "you can't use that, it's not my fault that you and Harry have the inherited the Potter bird nest that you call hair while I have the hair of a supermodel"

"The brain of a child though" Henry shot back

"I do not have a brain of a child"

"If you can stop yourself from smiling when I say tits then I would agree with you. Tits, tits and your smiling" Sirius shook his head when he realised that he was smiling slightly

"Yeah but so are you"

"Yeah but I'm smiling at you being childish, not because I think that tits is a funny word" Henry respond, Sirius was about to reply when Remus began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked his friend

"Just like you and James" Remus looked towards Henry "you and James really are alike, he and Sirius used to argue like that all the time."

"Nice to know" Henry smiled "so, gentlemen, I have to ask. Do you think it would be acceptable for all of us to help each other and raise Harry?"

"I'm all for it" Sirius clapped his hands together "Harry looks happy and you're looking after him. All I want is for him to be happy and spend some time with him"

"I'm also in" Remus added "I'll be willing to do whatever it takes to keep Harry happy"

"Good, but I wanted to ask something" Henry replied "I know the answer but I want to hear it from your mouth. Do you two trust me when I say it's best to keep Dumbledore away from Harry?"

"Yes" Remus sighed "it's hard for me, I've looked up to the man all of my life but if what you've told me is true then he had no right to refuse my entry into Hogwarts, he cost my family a lot of money and he's responsible for Harry living in that hell."

"I agree" Sirius nodded "I don't care about Dumbledore or Voldemort or anyone else, I just want Harry to be happy. And I don't think that Dumbledore has Harry's best interest in mind"

"He doesn't" Henry agreed "all Dumbledore cares about is 'the greater good'. He doesn't see Harry the young boy, he sees Harry the pawn that he can use against the dark lord. I've met types like Dumbledore, they make you think they care but are really only using you for their own gains."

"How do we know you're not one of them?" Sirius asked, he put his hands up defensively when Henry and Remus looked at him "just saying, we thought we could trust Peter and Dumbledore as well"

"If you need me to make an unbreakable vow then I will" Henry offered

"No" Remus shook his head "that's a bit far"

"Yeah, I didn't mean anything by it" Sirius added

"Don't worry about it, it shows that you're at least thinking." Henry waved a hand dismissively "now Sirius, you can't obtain guardianship of Harry for at least a year. Remus can't because as far as everyone knows, he's still a werewolf"

"But he's cured" Sirius argued

"Yes but they won't believe that. They'll start asking questions like what happens if the cure doesn't work or what happens if the effects fade"

"Do they?" A worried Remus asked

"No, the cure is permanent" Henry answered "but that's not the problem, the problem is getting them to believe that. Because what you're essentially suggesting is you go up to a court of biased and prejudiced individuals that hate half-bloods and werewolves and you're both. Anyway, you know what will happen if you go in and say 'hi, I'm no longer a werewolf because someone invented a cure to a disease that healers have been trying to combat for centuries, with that out of the way can you give me a jobless ex-werewolf custody of the boy-who-lived who is responsible for defeating the worst dark lord this world has ever known and is a national treasure'. I am sorry Remus but I hope you understand what I'm trying to say."

"It's alright, I get it" Remus replied "so I suppose that means you'll be his guardian"

"Yes, I'm the best choice. I'm a Potter, I know about his parents, I'm rich, I have a wife who can act like a mother to him, I'd be willing to make unbreakable vows if they meant protecting him, I'm capable of protecting him and he likes me."

"What do you plan to do when Harry's older?" Remus asked "You don't like Dumbledore so I don't think you want to send him to Hogwarts"

"We don't need to, between the three of us and my wife I think we could train Harry up good. So boys, what do you say? You in?"

"I'm in" Sirius nodded

"Me too" Remus replied

"All for Harry" Henry said

"All for Harry" The two men said together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five – Court, Molly Weasley

"I am Henry Potter" Henry introduced himself to the court "and I formally request guardianship of my nephew, Harry James Potter, be transferred to me"

"Mr Potter" The Judge spoke "young Harry Potter is not only a boy of noble descent, but he is also the saviour of the wizarding world and the boy-who-lived"

"Your honour, I don't care what titles the public has given him" Henry responded "he is my nephew, I don't care if he is the boy-who-lived or a squib born from two other squibs, I intend to look after him to the best of my abilities."

"Mr Potter, what I was about to say was what makes you think you are capable of looking after the boy? For example, are you financially capable?"

"Money is not a problem with the Potter fortunes" Henry replied "it can safely give me, my wife and young Harry a life of luxury and comfort that will last till the day we drop dead. My wife is also willing to act as a mother to the boy, I believe the two have grown quite fond of each other. Also, I am his closest remaining magical relative and have been given the blessing of his godfather who is currently incapable of looking after Harry.

If that's not enough, I even put in the time to become his muggle guardian and I am more than capable of physically protecting him from dangers and am willing to get a job to if needed. He is family and not even Voldemort himself will be able to stop me from protecting him" A few people flinched at the name.

"Also" Henry continued "I was the one who rescued him from those muggles that Dumbledore put him with."

"Objection" Dumbledore stood up "Harry was placed there for his safety"

"Safety?" Henry repeated "He was placed there by a man who didn't have the authority to do so and I hardly think that a five year old who considered suicide as a good option can be considered safe"

"Suicide?!" The judge exclaimed in shock as many people began whispering

"Yes your honour" Henry nodded "the night that I first met Harry I had to stop him from drinking bleach, that's a liquid usually used to clean but can be very hazardous to drink and can result in death. Harry was starved and beaten and under the impression that drinking that would reunite him with his parents and allow him to leave his muggle family"

"Dumbledore, did you know about this?" The judge demanded

"I've informed Dumbledore about it before but he appears to not care" Henry said before Dumbledore could say anything "but that's a different matter. We're talking about Harry, the boy and his godfather have given their statements, haven't they?"

"Yes" One member of the court rose up and read from a parchment "Harry Potter has said, and I quote, 'I want to stay with my Aunt Gwen and Uncle Henry, please. They're nice to me, they don't hit or make me do work. Uncle Henry made bath time fun, he and Aunt Gwen stopped my bad dreams. Please don't take me away from them, I promise to be a good boy if you let me stay' unquote.

The next quote is from Sirius Black, quote 'I, Sirius Black, fully support Henry Potter in his desire to look after and care for my godson, Harry Potter. Henry Potter has shown me in little time that he and his wife care for Harry, and when I see the three together I see what it would like if James and Lily had survived that cursed night. I don't care for many things but I care for Harry and this man and his wife have saved my godson and are giving him the life he deserves, I beg whoever is listening to not interfere and let my godson be happy', unquote"

"Thank you" The judge said before turning his attention to Henry "Mr Potter, you are aware that you are not the only choice that is being considered to be Mr Potter's guardian?"

"I'd be surprised if I was" Henry answered honestly

"Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott, Lady Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Cyrus Greengrass, and Albus Dumbledore have all asked to be Mr Potters guardians, what do you say to this?"

"Firstly, to Lord Greengrass, Lady Longbottom and Lady Bones, I thank you for your concern and desire to protect my nephew." Henry looked at the three "I am sorry to disappoint you but I am more than capable of doing so on my own. However, I would not object to regular meetings between our families so you may all visit and see Harry.

I hope that perhaps he and your children may make friends and you could assist me in helping educate him, while help is not needed it would be appreciated."

"Mr Potter" Amelia Bones raised her hand "what exactly do you intend to teach young Harry?"

"Firstly I'd like to make sure his reading and writing are at a satisfactory level along with his math skill. I'd like to teach him some magical theory when he is a bit older but I also want to teach him about the wizarding world, our cultures and traditions and so forth. I will teach him whatever will be necessary to help make his life easier in this world. Does this answer satisfy you?"

"Yes" Amelia nodded "it does"

"Good" Harry then turned to Malfoy and Nott "I apologise Lord Nott and Lord Malfoy but I am not willing to allow either of you to have custody of my nephew."

"How dare you?!" Malfoy turned red "I am the Lord of the noble house of Malfoy"

"And I am the Lord of the most ancient and noble house of Potter" Henry fired back "let's not bring family titles into this because you will lose. No, you see if either of you want to even step close to my nephew then you'd better be willing to give a magical oath or be questioned under Veritaserum while I ask you if you truly were under the imperious curse"

"Now, hold on a minute" Fudge stood up and addressed Henry "you cannot speak to them like that, they have been proven to be victims by the ministry"

"Is this the same ministry that put Sirius Black in Azkaban without a trial?" Henry asked with an innocent expression, he enjoyed as Fudge's face turned a bright red colour "you see, unlike you I am not willing to risk lives on the words of others"

"Lord Potter" the judge said "enough"

"Very well" Henry turned to the judge "let's sum up shall we. I'm rich, from an ancient and most noble house, a blood relative, I have a wife, I'm well educated in how the wizarding world works, I'm his head of house, I have consent from the godfather and most importantly I have the consent from the most important person I need it from. Harry Potter himself, this is a very simple case."

"Very well, unless anyone can come up with any objections?" The judge looked around

"I'll duel you for him" Lord Nott said "I will duel you for the boy"

"You don't want to do that Nott" Henry warned

"What? Scared?" Nott sneered

"Fine" Henry sighed "go on then"

Dumbledore had two thoughts about this, while he didn't approve of duelling he figured it'd be a good way to see how strong Henry Potter was, on the other hand it could be disastrous if Harry falls into Nott's hand.

"Your honour" Dumbledore spoke "is this really necessary? Surely there are other ways to resolve this"

"Stay out of this Dumbledore" Nott growled as he approached, a duelling platform had appeared for the two of them "this is between me and him"

"Let's set the rules" Henry suggested "how about this? I allow you three spells before I start fighting back, you're also allowed to use any spell you like, including the unforgivables while I will limit myself to wandless magic and will only use one spell and if I don't end it with that one spell then you get custody of Harry. Deal?"

"Deal!" Nott immediately accepted "I'll show you how stupid it is to overestimate me, start on three."

"Fine by me"

"One" Nott began counting "two, three. Imperio!" He yelled and everyone watched with wide eyes as the spell hit Henry who didn't even attempt to dodge. "Now, submit to me and…"

"No" Henry interrupted "and you have two spells left"

"What?!" Nott blurted out in shock "You…crucio!"

The spell flew forwards and struck Henry right in the chest. Everyone dropped their jaws when Henry simply yawned, as if he hadn't just been hit with the infamous torture curse.

"How adorable" Henry smirked "but you've got one spell left Nott, best make it count"

"You bastard!" Nott yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light shot from Nott's wand, it flew towards Henry who made no attempt to block or dodge the killing curse. It struck Henry straight in the forehead, yet Henry didn't move.

Everyone looked at Henry in awe an fear as the man had just survived the unstoppable killing curse. Dumbledore's mind began working overtime as he tried to figure out how Henry had did it. In his mind he thought that Harry may have been able to do it thanks to his mother's sacrifice, but Henry had clearly found another way to survive. What was it?

Henry slowly raised a finger, a stunner shot out of his finger and struck a surprised Nott in the chest, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. Harry turned to the judge who began looking at him like he was Merlin.

"So, my nephew?" The judge was silent for a few minutes

"How did you do that?!" The judge eventually asked

"Not relevant to the case" Henry replied "I want custody of my nephew please"

"Okay fine, you have custody of Harry James Potter. Now, how did you do it?"

"Secret" Henry winked at the judge. Knowing that he irritated a certain old man who defiantly wanted to know.

* * *

"Good news Harry" Henry said when he arrived at home "now nobody can take you away from us"

"Really?!" An excited Harry bounced up and down

"Yep" Henry smiled at the excitable boy "you're stuck with us kid" Harry ran straight to his Uncle who lifted him up into the air. Harry wrapped his small arms around Henry's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Love you Uncle Henry" Harry whispered into his Uncle's neck

"What about me?" Harry let go and saw his aunt coming with an amused smile on her face "don't I get any love?"

"Love you too aunt Gwen" Harry laughed

"That's good" Gwen kissed Harry on the forehead "I'm still your favourite"

"Now hold on a minute" Henry replied and slowly put Harry down "I thought I was his favourite"

"You" Gwen scoffed "please, it's me"

"What are we arguing about?" Remus asked as he and Sirius walked up to the three

"We're not arguing, just disagreeing on who Harry's favourite is" Henry replied "I still think it's me"

"No you're not" Gwen shook her head

"She's right" Sirius agreed "because I'm his favourite"

"You?" Henry and Gwen said at the same time

"Yeah, I'm the Dadfoot" Sirius grinned "I turn into a dog for Harry, can any of you say the same?"

"If Harry wants animals then I can turn into a cheetah" Gwen replied

"I can turn into a dire wolf" Henry responded

"But they are extinct" Remus reminded him "it's incredibly rare to be able to turn into an extinct animal"

"It's also incredibly rare to have multiple forms" Henry replied

"You have multiple forms?" Sirius gaped "how many?"

"Don't know" Henry answered honestly "at least twenty or thirty"

"What's a dire wolf?" Harry asked

"It's a very big wolf, do you want to see?"

"Yes please" Harry nodded

Henry smirked and transformed into a giant grey wolf, Harry jumped back in surprise at the sudden transformation. Sirius whistled while Remus began examining Henry.

"Go on Harry" Gwen encouraged "it's still your uncle"

Harry nervously stretchered his arm out towards the wolf. Henry rubbed his head against Harry's palm, causing a laugh to pop out of the boys mouth. Henry nuzzled his head against the boy's body as Harry began petting him.

"Oh, I know" Gwen waved a wand and a saddle appeared on Henry's back "gentlemen, if you will" She said to Remus and Sirius. The two smiled and picked Harry up and placed him on the wolfs back.

"Hold on tight Harry" Sirius instructed him and Harry wrapped his arms around the wolfs neck.

Henry started off slowly, Gwen opened the door for him so they could go outside. Henry gradually began increasing the pace so that Harry could get used to it, and a minute later Harry was screaming with joy as he rode a wild wolf who ran up and down the beach.

Sirius had transformed into Padfoot and Gwen into a cheetah and had joined the two, Remus just conjured himself a deck chair and watched as the three animals played all day with Harry riding on Henry.

* * *

Later the group all sat down for dinner, they were eating at the table. Henry had cut Harry's food for him again and they all tucked in.

"Uncle Henry" Harry said

"Yeah kid?" Henry asked

"Padfoot told me that my mum and dad went to Hogwarts"

"Yeah, they did" Henry nodded

"Do I have to go to Hogwarts?"

"Well…" Henry shifted slightly "we were thinking that we would all teach you instead"

"Really?" Harry asked "You don't want me to go to Hogwarts?"

"Harry" Henry sighed "the headmaster of Hogwarts is Albus Dumbledore, he is the one that put you with the Dursley's when he wasn't allowed to. If you go to Hogwarts then you'll be closer to him and none of us want that. We're worried for you"

"Harry" Gwen said "it's a little too early to think about Hogwarts. You're still just five, you have a long time left before we even think about sending. For now, just enjoy the moment"

"Enjoy the moment?" Harry looked confused

"It means have fun" Gwen smiled at the boy "play, read and do whatever makes you happy. You can worry about Hogwarts when you're older."

"Okay" Harry nodded and continued eating

"By the way" Gwen said to Henry "Stink has told me that all the elves have got Potter manor ready"

"Potter manor?" Sirius spoke "Oh, I loved that place. We're moving back in there?"

"Yes, we are" Henry confirmed "I figured we'd stay here for about a week or two then move in"

"Is that the big house?" Harry asked

"Yeah, the massive one" Henry nodded

"Oh, the one with all the animals?" Harry lit up

"Yes" Remus smiled "it also has a quidditch field"

"Yes, and we're going to teach you quidditch" Sirius grinned

"I can see it now Padfoot" Henry smiled "a few years later there will be newspapers in Diagon alley saying 'Harry Potter, youngest player in a century'. I imagine he'll be a seeker, he'd be perfect."

"W…what if I'm not good at quibbich?"

"It's quidditch Harry" Gwen corrected him "and if you're not good then you can practise and get better but if you don't like it then we'll find something else for you to do"

"Do you like 'quidditch'?" Harry asked

"I love it" Gwen smiled broadly "so does your Uncle Henry and Padfoot. I think the only person here who doesn't play it is Remus"

"Too high paced for me" Remus admitted "fun to watch though"

"I think Harry's going to be a seeker" Henry said

"Yeah, me too" Sirius nodded in agreement

"Seeker?" Harry asked

"Well Harry, in quidditch you four different types of players" Gwen began explaining "you have one keeper who blocks the other team from scoring"

"Like in football?"

"Yes, like in football" Gwen nodded "you have two beaters"

"I used to be a beater" Sirius said proudly "it was our job to try and stop the other team from scoring and protect our players from the bludgers which are like flying balls"

"Then we have the chasers" Gwen continued "you have three of them and they try and grab the quaffle which is this big ball and use it to score against the other team by getting it into their goals. Then there's the last player, the seeker, the seeker has to try and catch a special ball. It's very small and fast, if the seeker catches it then his or her team gets a hundred and fifty points and the game ends"

"Your dad was a chaser" Henry told Harry

"Really?" The boy's eyes lit up

"Oh yes" Sirius smiled wistfully "James was a brilliant chaser. Could have played for England if he wanted, he was that good"

"Why didn't he?"

"He wanted to become an auror and so did I"

"What's an auror?" Harry turned to his uncle and aunt

"They're like magical policemen" Gwen explained

"It's their job to catch the bad guys and stop them" Harry added

"Were you a policemen?" Harry looked at his godfather

"I was an auror" Sirius answered "but it's basically the same thing in a way"

"What about you, Uncle Remus? Were you one as well?"

"No Harry" Remus shook his head sadly "I wasn't allowed to have a job"

"Because you kept getting sick?" Harry deduced

"Yes, because I kept getting sick. But fortunately I'm better now"

"Why did you keep getting sick?" Harry asked curiously

"Well…" Remus had been debating over if he should tell Harry the truth for a while, he had asked Sirius and Gwen and the two thought that he should. Being honest, Remus preferred that Harry know now, it'd be better than springing it on a teenage Harry "I used to be a werewolf"

"A werewolf?" Harry's jaw dropped, Remus was not surprised by the shock but he was extremely glad that Harry did not look frightened. "Were you a real werewolf?"

"Yes" Remus sighed "but your uncle Henry gave me a potion that made me all better now"

"That's nice" Harry smiled at the older man "am I a werewolf?"

"No" Remus shook his head "you're not a werewolf."

"Oh, okay. But can I turn into an animal like Padfoot and Uncle Henry and Aunt Gwen?"

"Maybe when you're older" Gwen said

"Yeah, we'll teach you how to do it once your body is ready" Henry added

"Oh, can't I learn now?" Harry pouted

"No" Henry replied, though he was actually glad that Harry pouted. It showed him that the boy was getting used to them enough to act like a normal kid "your body couldn't handle it. Even your dad and Sirius had to wait until they were fifteen before they learnt how to do it. I think that I can teach you by the time that you're twelve or thirteen depending on how your magic is"

"I don't think I'm that good at magic" Harry mumbled

"What makes you say that sweetie?" Gwen asked

"I can't do magic like you guys" Harry replied sadly "I tried to move the plates like Uncle Henry did but they only moved a little"

"Wait what?!" Sirius blurted out in surprise. Harry lowered his head, thinking he had done something to get himself in trouble. Remus nudged Sirius and gestured to Harry "I'm sorry Harry" Sirius quickly backpedalled "I'm not mad. I'm just surprised, that's amazing"

"Really?" Harry looked up

"Yeah, you shouldn't even be able to make them move at your age" Remus responded

"He takes after his Uncle Henry" Henry ruffled Harry's head and the boy beamed under the praise "I'll teach you all about how to do magic Harry, don't you worry. Me and aunt Gwen will go and get you a training wand so you can practise"

"A training wand?" Harry wondered what that meant

"It's a wand that's not as strong as a real wand" Gwen explained "you can't do much with a training wand, other than the spells that have been set into the wand"

"What about the ministry?" Remus asked "Harry is still underage"

"Yeah but all of his magic until he turns eleven will count as accidental magic" Henry pointed out "so the ministry won't say anything about it, plus this island is out of the ministry's range and when we go to Potter manor the wards will block the sensors."

"Does that mean that I can do magic?" Harry asked hopefully

"Definitely kid" Henry smiled knowingly. Sure Harry would never be at the same level as he or Gwen but he would definitely be powerful, especially once Henry removes the blocks and horcrux.

* * *

Henry and Gwen were walking arm in arm in Diagon Alley, Harry was moving into Potter manor with Sirius and Remus. Henry and Gwen had decided to go to Diagon Alley to buy some food and some more potions supplies, plus the couple just wanted a nice day out.

They had Stink take their stuff to the manor for them, including a training wand for Harry.

"So" Gwen said "anything else you want to buy?"

"Dog treats for Sirius?" Henry shrugged "I don't know. Perhaps we ought to buy some wizarding sweets to give to Harry as a treat, should probably buy Remus some chocolate as well. Hmm, maybe I should buy you something"

"Oh?" Gwen raised an eyebrow

"Well, my wife deserves the best" Henry grinned "so what do you want? Jewellery, clothes, food?"

"Well" Gwen whispered into his ear "we could reclaim our room in Potter manor tonight, more specifically the bed if you get what I'm saying"

"Totally" A shiver went down Henry's spine "I think that's a great idea"

"Obviously, it was mine" Gwen smirked

"Ah, hello" A familiar voice brought them out of their conversation, the two stopped and found Molly Weasley walking up to them

'_Oh good god, it's the harpy_' Henry mentally groaned

'_What's my mother doing here? Or my ex-mother if you want to be accurate_' Ginny mentally responded to him

'_I would prefer to know why she's coming to talk to us_'

"Hello dears" Molly shook Gwen's hand like they were old friends "it's a pleasure to meet you" She then grabbed Henry's hand and shook it "I'm Molly Weasley"

"A pleasure to meet you" Henry responded "do we know you?"

"Uh…no, not really" Mrs Weasley admitted "but I believe I know who you are. Would I be right in saying you are Mr and Mrs Potter?" She looked at the couple, trying to hide her disapproval at them holding arms in public. Honestly, she would have expected the woman to be more behaved in public.

"Yes, we are" Gwen nodded

"I had heard that you've gained guardianship of young Harry" Molly smiled

"Yes, we have" Henry responded, dreading where this conversation was going

"Yeah, we thought it was horrible that my husband's nephew was forced to live with those muggles all because of one man" Gwen added for no reason other than to annoy the woman in front of her who worshipped Dumbledore like he was Merlin.

"Yeah, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking. Though he probably wasn't" Henry twisted the knife in a bit more "I think the old fool is losing his mind"

"Now, now dears" Mrs Weasley replied, straining to keep her anger in check "you shouldn't talk about the headmaster like that"

"Like what?" Gwen asked innocently "we just gave our honest opinions"

"That wasn't really honest dear, I toned my opinion down and censored it a lot" Henry pointed out

"Dumbledore is a great wizard" Mrs Weasley said "I'm sure he had a reason for what he did"

"He might have but he's still a prat" Henry replied "anyway, how can we help you?"

"Well" Molly ignored that last comment "I was hoping that perhaps you would allow Harry to come and visit our home. The boy surely needs friends, I have a son about his age and a daughter that's slightly younger. I'm sure they would get along perfectly"

"Maybe they would" Henry replied

"But we don't think it'd be a good idea" Gwen said

"Why not?" Molly asked

"Harry doesn't have much people experience and we'd like to start him with some people we know about" Henry explained

"Like who?"

"The Longbottoms" Henry shrugged "the Bones house as well, oh and the Greengrass family"

"The Greengrass family?!" Molly exclaimed in shock and horror "you can't trust them, they…they're a dark family"

"Says who?" Gwen raised an eyebrow

"Dumbledore" Molly answered "said they were in league with you-know-who. You must keep Harry away from them, they could turn him dark"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Proof? What do you mean?" A confused Molly asked

"What my wife means is do you have any evidence beyond the words of a school headmaster?" Henry clarified "The Greengrass family have always been lifelong friends with the Potters and have remained neutral in the last war. Me and my wife plan to at the very least meet them before we judge them to be dark, rest assured we will not contact them again if they're a negative influence but we feel that they should at least be given a chance"

"But you can't trust them!"

"Oh but we can trust you? The woman who we barley know yet is supporting the old man who put my nephew in an abusive home and is currently telling us to avoid long-time friends of the family"

"Albus Dumbledore is a great man!" Molly insisted "And I am a mother of seven, I think I know a bit more about parenting than you"

"Having a greater number of children does not mean that you're a better parent" Gwen pointed out

"Yeah" Henry agreed "it just means you haven't mastered the contraceptive charm yet"

"You shouldn't talk about things like that in public!" Molly turned red "You are setting a bad example for Harry"

"Says the woman who's screaming at us" Henry deadpanned

"Me and my husband appreciate your time but we'll be going now" Gwen interrupted before Molly could say anything more.

"Yes" Henry agreed "we'll be going now, goodbye" The pair walked off, leaving a furious Molly Weasley who stormed back so she could tell Albus about what had happened.

* * *

A.N: Alright everybody? Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm planning to put on or two more chapters of Harry spending time with his family, maybe a few more.

(Spoiler alert) After that I would like to do a time skip to an eleven year old Harry Potter, I plan to have Harry actually attend Hogwarts and I wanted to do this by having Dumbledore and the ministry make some new law that forces Harry to go. That's what I'm going with unless you guys want to suggest a better way to get Harry to go to Hogwarts. Can't promise I'll use it but would still appreciate the ideas (Spoiler alert end)

Thanks again, hope you like the story and feel free to leave reviews to give suggestions on how to improve or to simply express your opinion of my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Tonks, uninvited guest, change in plan

The family had been in Potter manor for little over a week, Harry loved it, he spent a good amount of time meeting the elves and he was allowed to go see the animals with Henry, Henry planned to accompany him for a while until the animals would get used to him and the risk of Harry getting hurt dies down. After that he'd have a house elf accompany him, say what you will but he wasn't willing to leave Harry in the presence of dangerous animals without supervision.

Henry and Gwen had decided to take Harry with Sirius and Remus to meet Andromeda Tonks, Sirius had wanted to meet his cousin and they were sure that Harry wanted to meet the woman who could've been taking care of him if Dumbledore hadn't interfered.

They knocked on the door and the brown haired beauty that was Andromeda Tonks answered, they had sent her a letter telling her that they wanted her to meet Harry. Although they didn't tell her that Sirius was coming, she looked at Henry and Gwen then her eyes landed on Sirius and comically widened.

"Sirius?!" She blurted out in surprise

"Hi Andi" Sirius smiled "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Andromeda pulled Sirius into a hug "are you alright?" She let go and began looking him over

"Yes, I am" Sirius reassured her

"Hello Andromeda" Remus greeted her

"Remus? Oh it's good to see you" Andromeda replied "I'm so glad your both safe"

"Yeah, well it's thanks to this guy" Sirius gestured to Henry

"Pleasure to meet you" Henry said "I'm Henry Potter and this is my wife, Gwen Potter."

"Hello" Andromeda replied, she was about to say more when she saw Harry, standing just behind his Uncle's leg and holding his hand.

"Say hello Harry" Gwen gently nudged him forward

"Uh…hello" Harry nervously said

"Harry" Andromeda kneeled down "it's great that I can finally see you again. I was good friends with your mother"

"Uncle Henry told me that you were supposed to look after me but they didn't let you"

"Yes" Andromeda wiped her eyes and gently pulled Harry into a hug, he tensed but returned the hug "I'm so sorry Harry, I tried to find you but I couldn't."

"It's okay" Harry replied, he let go of her and wiped her eyes with his hands "I forgive you"

"Thank you" She smiled "come on in" She guided them inside "oh, I should let you know that I've gotten Nymphadora permission to come back for the weekend, I figured she'd like to see Harry again. She still remembers him from when she was younger"

"Who's that?" Harry asked

"She's her daughter" Gwen pointed at Andromeda "she's six years older than you and she's in her first year at Hogwarts"

"Yes, a Hufflepuff" Andromeda nodded

"A Hufflepuff?" Sirius blurted out in surprise "a member of the Black family as a Hufflepuff, never would've thought it"

"Member?" Andromeda blinked

"Of course, I'm going to reinstate you both" Sirius replied

"Oh, Sirius" Andromeda cried

"None of that" Sirius hugged her once more "after believing in me, it's the least I could do" Sirius let go when the fireplace turned green.

"Ah, here she comes" Andromeda smiled

A young Tonks popped out of the fireplace, she was wearing her Hogwarts uniform with the Hufflepuff badge and tie. She tripped but managed to stay upright, although she looked a little embarrassed. Her hair was currently blonde and shoulder length.

"Wotcher" She waved at everyone "I'm Tonks" But before she could say anymore, the fireplace lit up and a second person popped out. This time, it was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster" Andromeda addressed him coldly, she had never really liked Dumbledore. Even as a child, and by this point she hated him for not helping Sirius and taking Harry away.

"Hello to you all" Dumbledore greeted them all with his grandfatherly smile and signature twinkling eyes "I was surprised when I had heard that young Nymphadora" Dumbledore ignored her scowling at the mention of her name "was coming to meet Harry. I'm sorry to bother you but I also wanted to meet him"

"But you weren't invited" Andromeda reminded him "you've entered my house without permission" She added but Dumbledore didn't appear to be listening to her.

Harry had nervously grabbed his aunts hand and hid behind her, this was the man that had made him live with the Dursley's. Harry was a bit worried about the man trying to make him go back, Harry also knew that his Uncle Henry and Aunt Gwen didn't like him.

Dumbledore has spotted Harry, he thought it was adorable how the young boy seemed to be nervous about meeting him. But he was also glad because it had meant that his plan to keep Harry at the Dursley's made sure that the boy wasn't arrogant or spoiled. Dumbledore saw this as a golden opportunity to talk with Harry. He didn't really know what the Potters had taught him and that worried him.

He needed to get a way to convince Harry that he was the right person to follow. He made sure he looked perfectly like an old granddad who wanted nothing more than to care for him. He needed to guide Harry.

He was incredibly worried when Molly had contacted him and told him that they planned to have Harry become friends with the Longbottom, Bones and Greengrass family. He couldn't let that happen.

The Longbottoms may be a light family but they were definitely not under his control, the same with the Bones family. Both houses were ruled by women he couldn't control and he did not trust the Greengrass's. They never supported him during the war and they were neutral, all that meant to Dumbledore was they were potential enemies and a risk to Harry's safety.

"Hello Harry" He greeted the boy and took a few steps forward and extended his hand "I am Albus Dumbledore, it's a pleasure…."

Dumbledore was cut off by Henry Potter who grabbed his wrist, all eyes focused on Henry. Henry eyed Dumbledore with pure hatred, it seeped into his eyes which chose that moment to turn that deathly killing curse green.

The room temperature dropped, a cold flew through everybody, they stepped back before even realizing that they had done so. Tonks was frightened and Harry was petrified, he didn't know what was going on but he just held on to his aunt as tight as he could.

Dumbledore looked utterly terrified, nobody had ever scared him this much before. He felt like death had grabbed his wrist, he wasn't convinced that Mr Potter was entirely human at this point. He tried to pull his wrist out but couldn't, he was too dipped in fear to pull out his wand.

Henry's eyes continued glowing, they had gotten brighter and Gwen was starting to get worried that the killing curse was going shoot out of them. While she didn't particularly care for Dumbledore she knew that it would be a bad idea to let it happen, especially in front of Harry.

"Henry" She placed a hand on his arm "you're scaring Harry" she whispered

Henry snapped out of his rage and shook his head, his eyes returned to their grey. He glanced at Harry who was hiding behind Gwen, he let go of Dumbledore and knelt down so he could look at Harry.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked

"W…what happened?" Harry asked nervously

"I'll tell you when we get home" Henry smiled at him "but for now, why don't you go and play with Tonks? Tonks, you up for playing with Harry?"

"Uh…yeah" A surprised Tonks made her way over and grabbed Harry by the hand "come on, we'll go and play in my room" She gently dragged Harry away, once they were gone Gwen put up some spells to prevent them from overhearing them.

"I had warned you Dumbledore" Henry stood up and looked at Dumbledore "I told you to stop meddling, I told you to leave Harry alone"

"Mr Potter, I simply wanted to see him" Dumbledore had regained his composure

"You think that's a good enough reason to come uninvited into someone's house?" Gwen replied "You think that's a good enough reason to force a meeting?"

"Who are you, my dear?"

"I am Gwen Potter" Gwen replied

"I don't recall ever seeing you in Hogwarts" Dumbledore replied

"I never went to Hogwarts"

"And don't change the topic" Henry spoke next "if you keep threatening Harry then I will bring charges against you"

"Threatening? Mr Potter I am not threatening Harry, I want to help him" Dumbledore responded "Harry must be protected"

"Yes, yes, all because of that bloody prophecy, am I right?" Henry replied

"You know what is expected of Harry, he needs me to guide him" Dumbledore replied, hoping to get through to the man in front of him "Harry needs my guidance"

"I don't think he does" Gwen responded

"I agree" Henry replied "after all, he is just a headmaster isn't he?"

"Yes, I believe you're right. Don't know why he thinks that Harry needs him"

"Probably because he managed to defeat the one dark lord after about twenty years of doing nothing"

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Mr and Mrs Potter" Dumbledore interrupted the couple "can we get back to the topic on hand, Harry needs me"

"No, he doesn't" Henry replied "me and my wife are perfectly capable of providing training for him."

"Training?" Dumbledore blurted out in surprise

"Obviously" Henry nodded "we don't expect him to go against the world's most famous dark lord without some kind of training"

"But Mr Potter is just a young boy!" Dumbledore objected "You cannot take his childhood away by simply having him train all of his life"

"First of all, I think it's a bit hypocritical for you to talk about taking away childhoods" Gwen responded "and we're not planning to do that. Harry will be trained but he'll also have a fun childhood"

"As long as we have our way Harry will be healthy and happy" Henry added "he'll live up to a hundred at least and have a loving wife, a great home and some beautiful kids."

"Dumbledore" Andromeda interrupted before the headmaster could respond "would you please get out of my house?"

"Mrs Tonks, really" Dumbledore replied "I was…"

"Mr Dumbledore if you don't get out then I will contact the aurors" Andromeda cut him off "wouldn't look too good the public to know that the great Albus Dumbledore makes a habit of forcing himself into other people's house."

Dumbledore didn't really like the way she was talking to him but took the hint, he didn't want this coming to public and it was unwise for him to start a fight or try and obliviate them all. Sirius and Remus were both strong and capable wizards, Andromeda was also an above average witch in terms of skill. He didn't know how strong Mrs Potter was but he'd rather not test her at the moment. And he was not going to start challenging Mr Potter.

"Very well" He sighed and gave them a disappointed grandfather look "I shall take my leave, I…."

"Should hurry up" Henry interrupted. Dumbledore hid a glare and left.

"That man" Andromeda sighed "I never liked him"

"I always used to think that was weird" Sirius admitted "now I realized that you were just smarter than the rest of us" The adults sat down and talked for a while, Sirius and Remus caught up with Andromeda and then they discussed Harry occasionally visiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was having fun with Tonks. She told him not to call her Nymphadora because she didn't like people calling her that. He didn't understand why, he thought it was a nice name but he didn't argue. She told him all about being a metamorphmagus and how she could change her face and hair, something that Harry found to be very cool.

Tonks began telling him all about Hogwarts, he loved listening to her stories. He was a bit sad that he couldn't go to Hogwarts because of Dumbledore. Tonks told him all about the houses as well, she told him how she was in Hufflepuff and how his parents were in Gryffindor.

Harry had left the house with his aunt and uncles about an hour later, and had gotten back to Potter manor. Later Harry had come up to his Aunt and Uncle to tell them about his day.

"Uncle Henry, Aunt Gwen" Harry said "Tonks told me all about Hogwarts"

"Did she?" Henry asked

"Yeah, she told me about the teacher that could turn into a cat and the small teacher and the one that looks like a bat. She told me about the houses as well, there's the lion house. The snake one, the eagle one and the badger house."

"Yes" Gwen nodded "the lions are called Gryffindor's, the snakes are Slytherin's, the eagles are Ravenclaws"

"But if their 'Ravenclaws' then why do they have an eagle?" Harry asked

"Don't really know" Gwen admitted with a shrug "the badger house is called Hufflepuff by the way"

"Which ones the best?" Harry asked

"There isn't a best" Henry replied "everyone thinks they're the best but all of the houses are good. It doesn't matter which house you get into"

"Tonks said that mum and dad were Gryffindor's, so were Padfoot and Moony" Harry spoke

"Yes, they were" Henry confirmed "but that doesn't mean that Gryffindor is the best, it just means that they had three great wizards and a great witch. And they were great people, nearly everyone in Hogwarts liked them or at least knew them"

"Hogwarts sounds fun" Harry said out loud before he could stop himself

"You want to go to Hogwarts?" Henry asked

"Uh…yeah" Harry admitted

"Why?"

"Mum…and dad went there" Harry shifted uncomfortably "and Tonks said I could make friends if I go there and learn new thing"

"Harry, why don't you go and play with Sirius and Remus?" Gwen suggested "you're uncle and I need to talk about something important. Then once we're done, we'll go and make lunch, off you go sweetie"

"Okay aunt Gwen" Harry nodded and left the room

"You know" Henry said once Harry had gone "he hasn't been rebellious yet"

"Do you want him to be rebellious?" Gwen raised an eyebrow

"I want him to be happy but don't kids usually rebel at some point"

"Wait till he's older, but that's actually what I want to talk about. Do you think we should send him to Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore will be there" Henry reminded her "so will Malfoy and he'd be in a lot more danger"

"He has to fulfill a prophecy where he has to fight the world's worst dark lord, he's already in danger" Gwen pointed out "but there he'll also have a chance to make friends and fall in love"

"Who do you think he'll fall in love with?" Henry asked

"Well, probably not this world's me" Gwen answered "if she takes after the twins then maybe they could be friends and then they might be able to get together when they're older. But I don't know who he'd chose if he had to choose someone else, as a former Harry Potter you probably know"

"Well" Henry thought about it "Susan Bones was nice, so were the Gryffindor chasers and Fleur and pretty much all the girls apart from Cho and Hermione. But if I had to guess then he'd probably end up with one of the Greengrass sisters, probably Daphne"

"Daphne?"

"Yeah, if I didn't have you then I probably would've asked her out myself"

"Good to know but back to our original topic please"

"Fine, let's talk about Harry going to Hogwarts"

"Harry's getting older, eventually he's going to start wanting to go to Hogwarts" Gwen replied "it wouldn't be fair to him for us to keep him away"

"True" Henry reluctantly admitted "I know that eventually he's going to want to go and he might not like us if we keep him away"

"So, I think we should get him ready" Gwen responded with a mischievous smile "do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yes" Henry smiled widely as realization hit him in the face "we've got a few years left to turn him into a Harry that can really leave an impression on Hogwarts"

"Yes, and we can also come up with a plan to stop Dumbledore or at least make things more difficult for him"

"My brilliant wife!" Henry kissed her on the lips "We're going to raise a badass, he'll be brilliant! He'll have all the girls falling for him and be top of the class and he'll annoy the shit out of Dumbledore"

"So we're turning him into a mini you?" Gwen joked

"Yes!" Henry lit up with excitement "Yes! We can make irritating Dumbledore a family tradition!"

"Babe…I think you're getting a bit too into this!"

"Padfoot! Moony!" Henry called as he rushed out of the door "Get your lazy butts up and help me teach Harry pranks! I want a new marauder by the time he gets to Hogwarts! His father will be proud!"

"Oh good Merlin, I've unleashed a monster" Gwen sighed, she stood in thought for a moment "wait a second, I know pranks! Henry! Wait for me!"

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, thinking as he usually did. He was very worried about Harry, he didn't know what the boy could be doing. He might be forced to interact with dark families like the Greengrasses or he might be taught to hate muggles.

Dumbledore didn't really have any evidence that Henry Potter was dark but the man stood up to him and threatened him and that was good enough in his opinion.

He didn't know much about Henry Potter other than the man terrified him and that was weird because Albus had never been scared of anyone. Other than McGonagall when she was angry but even she didn't pose much of a physical threat to him.

Those dreaded green eyes of Henry Potter would probably haunt Dumbledore's nightmares if he wasn't such a good occlumency master, Harry Potters eyes were calmingly green while Henry Potter burnt as brightly as hell.

Dumbledore shook his head and got rid of the thoughts that his mind was hosting, there was no way anyone was more powerful than him. Henry Potter probably used some dark magic to trigger fear, that's the only logical explanation.

Dumbledore began worrying for Harry again, he wasn't sure what Henry would teach him. Dumbledore knew next to nothing about Henry and that worried him. For all he knew Henry could be a supporter of the dark lord or he could simply take Harry out of the country.

Molly Weasley had told him all about their confrontation and it worried him a lot, according to her the Potter adults were not very fond of him and were not very fond of her either. This could ruin a lot of his plans, he needed to get Harry on his side.

* * *

"Dad" The Weasley twins said together to their dad who was enjoying his tea while his wife was upstairs cleaning.

"Yes sons?" Arthur smiled

"Well, we just wanted" Fred started

"To tell you" George continued

"That some muggles are coming this way"

"Muggles?!" Arthur blurted out in surprise

"Yeah" George replied "they're driving one of those muggle bike things"

"A motorbike?!" Arthur lit up with excitement

"We think so" Fred just about got out before Arthur sprinted out of the door, the twins shrugged and followed.

Outside, Arthur stood with Percy, the twins, Ron and Ginny and watched as the motorbike approached. The noise of the black bikes engine echoed in the air, the Weasley family had their eyes firmly gripped on the riders when the bike stopped just outside their house.

First they noticed the woman who was clinging to the back of the rider, she wore black boots that reached just under her knees, blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. She got off the bike and removed her black helmet to reveal a pair of blue eyes and beautiful red hair.

The man, who had also just gotten off the bike, wore black boots and blue jeans. But he also wore a grey shirt and a black leather jacket. He removed his black gloves and his black helmet to reveal a pair of grey eyes and wild hair that had a 'just in the wind' look.

"Hello" Henry called out "I'm Henry Potter and this is my wife, Gwen. We're here to talk to you guys about a marriage contract"

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm planning to have one or two more chapters of young Harry before we time skip to his Hogwarts years. I've read the reviews you guys have left and I agree with you and am getting rid of the 'forced to go by law' idea. I'm in the process of coming up with ideas for he story while also coming up with ideas for my other story, 'I'm not a hero'.

I don't know when my next post for this story will be as I currently have to juggle work, school work, basic living necessities and two different stories. For this story I will probably post another chapter later this week or next week, my next post will be another chapter for 'I'm not a hero' and that should be up tomorrow or later this week.

Thank you for reading and leave a review if you want.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Contract, removal, going to Hogwarts

"M…marriage contract?" Arthur blurted out in surprise

"Yes, there are some things we need to discuss." Henry replied "May we come in?"

"Uh….uh yeah, come on in" Arthur gestured to the door.

Henry and Gwen smiled, Gwen wrapped her arms around Henry's and the two made their way inside with Arthur and the awestruck Weasley children following.

"Uh…have a seat" Arthur said to the couple before turning to his children "would you all go upstairs and call your mum? Then I want you to stay upstairs"

"Aw dad!" The kids objected

"No buts" Arthur said sternly, the kids sighed and moaned before going up the stairs. Arthur turned to the couple who had sat at the table, he sighed and then also took a seat. "It….it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Arthur Weasley"

"Pleasure" Henry replied "it's nice to meet you"

"Yes, but I must confess, I don't really know…" Arthur was cut off by his wife who chose that moment to come downstairs.

"Arthur, did you call dear?" She asked but froze when she saw Henry and Gwen "W…what are you doing here?"

"They said they're here to talk about a marriage contract" Arthur said, he turned back to the Potters and missed the look on his wife's face "now, I really don't know why you want to make a marriage contract with our family"

"We do not want to make a contract" Henry replied

"No, we just want to talk to you about one that already exists" Gwen said, as Molly paled

"What….what do you mean?" Arthur asked

"You realise that I'm the head of the Potter house, correct?" Henry asked and Arthur nodded in understanding "you should then realise that Harry Potter is part of my house and family. Now, I was very interested when I found out that Harry had a marriage contract that assigned him to marry your daughter" Arthur's eyes widened in shock

"It also said that if he dies then half of his money goes to your family" Gwen added

"What?!" Arthur blurted out "I promise you, I know nothing about that!"

"Maybe you don't" Henry shrugged "but the contract has your wife's signature on it"

"What?!" Arthur turned to Mrs Weasley who was shifting uncomfortably

"Yes, her signature was on it, along with Dumbledore as the witness. You know, I find it strange that Harry's parents would sign a marriage contract." Henry said "James fell in love when he was young and would not deny his son the same opportunity, while Lily was a muggleborn and came from a society where marriage contracts were considered old and barbaric. Maybe they were forced but that's not the point."

"Yes, it's not" Gwen nodded "back to Harry. If Harry had claimed head of house then he still wouldn't be able to get out of it as the contract is about him. But as my husband is the head of house, he can cancel it instead."

"Yes, nothing against your family" Henry said to Arthur "or your daughter. I'm sure she's probably a lovely girl, but if Harry is going to get married then we prefer he does it of his own free will and with someone he is willing to spend the rest of his life with."

"Uh…yes…I understand" Arthur shook his head, looking incredibly tired "and I must apologise for this"

"It's fine" Gwen assured him "we have no grudges against your family, perhaps your kids could become friends with Harry when he goes to Hogwarts."

"Yes" Arthur smiled sadly "I hope so"

"Well" Henry said awkwardly before standing up "we should be going now" Gwen and Arthur stood up as well

"Thank you for coming" Arthur shook Henry's hand "and once again, I apologise"

"It's alright" Henry glanced at Molly before looking back at Arthur "you're not the one who needs to apologise. Just please explain the situation to your daughter, I don't want her thinking that Harry doesn't like her when he doesn't even know her but I'd also prefer if she doesn't have delusions about marrying Harry.

If the two like each other in the future then fine, but if not then I'd prefer she lives her life with someone else who can make her happy"

"I understand, and I thank you for your consideration" Arthur walked the couple back out to their bike where he spent a good twenty minutes looking at it and talking to Henry about it.

Soon Arthur waved the couple off as they got on the bike and rode away, he sighed and made his way back into the burrow where he saw his wife looking very awkward.

"So Molly" Arthur said slowly "there was this contract that you wanted to talk to me about."

* * *

Henry and Gwen had arrived back in Potter manor where they found Remus teaching Harry a spell.

"Alright Harry" Remus said, he was in teacher mode "just aim the wand at Sirius, jab it forward and say the word 'mu-ta-ti-o' then say the colour you want."

"Mutatio pink!" Harry aimed his wand at Sirius's hair and then Sirius hair turned pink "Hey it worked!"

"Pink?" Sirius pulled a bit of his hair "Of course you had to chose pink" He sighed

"Harry" Henry walked over to Harry with Gwen following behind him, Henry knelt down and looked at Harry "how about you try that again? But this time, I don't want you to say anything"

"You want him to silent cast?!" Remus blurted out in surprise "but he's only five"

"That makes it all the better" Henry smiled "now Harry, listen closely. I want you to not say anything, just imagine the spell in your head. Imagine it, imagine what will happen when the spell hits Padfoot. Can you do that?"

"Okay Uncle Henry" Harry aimed his wand at Padfoot, he jabbed it forward but nothing happened. He did it again, but nothing happened

"Harry" Henry spoke softly "take your time, relax and breath" Harry took a big breath and his uncle continued "now, I want you to really imagine the spell hitting Padfoot. Have you chosen a colour?"

"Orange" Harry answered

"Now, aim it at Padfoots shirt" Henry instructed and Harry did so "now, imagine the spell coming out of your wand and hitting Padfoots shirt and turning it orange. Now, really imagine and tell yourself that you want it to turn orange, go on. Take your time and know that I believe in you"

Harry, amazed by his Uncles confidence in him, aimed his wand at Sirius. He didn't want to disappoint his uncle so he decided to try his hardest, he imagine Padfoots shirt turning orange. He thought about it really hard, he jabbed the wand forward and he was amazed when Padfoots shirt turned orange.

"That's amazing!" Padfoot clapped

"Incredible!" Moony exclaimed

"Well done kid" Henry affectionately ruffled Harry's hair while Harry blushed under all the praise "from now on I want you to get the spell by saying first then trying it without saying, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Henry" Harry nodded

"You know" Gwen smiled and looked at Harry "I think you deserve a treat today for being so brilliant"

"I agree" Henry stood up " let's go out and play some quidditch together. Then we're going to go out I'm going to get us some pizza, then we'll go and see a movie. You up for it Harry?"

"Yes please!" Harry jumped up and down in excitement

"Go and get your broom then" Henry chuckled as he watched Harry rush out of the room to get his broom

"Do you really want to teach him silent casting when he's young?" Remus asked

"Yes" Henry nodded, understanding Remus's concern "the incantations are just triggers for spells, wizards and witches learn when they're young to use them and then they become dependent on them. They start to believe that it's essential to use them, admittedly they make things easier when you're young but they're not necessary.

Then in sixth year they start to retrain the brain to realise that you don't need the incantations. It's simpler to start it young, he may struggle but it will benefit him in the long run because it will make his verbally cast spells better and it will save him time learning this when he's older. Plus, if we do this in the right way then Harry will probably not have to cast verbally as much as others. By his first year he should hopefully be able to non-verbally cast right after getting the spell or at least on the second or third attempt."

"By the way" Sirius said "I was thinking of getting my old job back as an Auror."

"Good, because I was thinking of joining you" Henry said "I need some action" Thankfully Henry had managed to get the Goblins to allow him to do his newts, he passed all of them and set records on the tests so he wasn't too worried about that.

"You want to work as an auror?" Remus asked

"Yes, plus when news gets out tomorrow then I imagine that a lot of people will be very interested in my choice"

"What news?" Sirius looked to Remus who also didn't seem to know what Henry was talking about

"Today me and Gwen went out" Henry began explaining "we went to talk to this family that tried to make a marriage contract between their daughter and Harry"

"What?!" Remus exclaimed

"Don't worry, we dealt with it but first we went to the I.C.W/international conference of wizards, and registered Gwen's animagus form and my dire wolf form. After that we made a certain piece of information known and we're expecting it to be in the papers by tomorrow morning"

"What information?"

"You can find out tomorrow" Gwen said "now come on, Harry's waiting for us"

* * *

The day shaped up to be one of Harry's best, he had started the day with a yummy breakfast and then he fed Milky the snake. After that he had fun drawing with Stink then his Uncle Moony and Padfoot played with him and started teaching him magic.

Then his Uncle Henry and Aunt Gwen came and taught him how to do magic without saying anything, now he found himself playing quidditch with everyone apart from Moony who was the referee Harry had paired up with Sirius, Sirius was the keeper while Harry was the chaser.

His Aunt Gwen was the other keeper while his Uncle Henry was the other chaser, Harry found out he enjoyed playing quidditch even though he was on a training broom that was charmed to stop him from falling and didn't go above a certain height or speed.

After they were finished, Harry got dressed because his Uncle Henry said he was taking everyone out. Harry was so excited when he stepped into the cinema, his aunt brought him popcorn and they all went in and took their seats.

Harry loved watching the film with his aunt and uncles, the Dursley's never let him watch and he could only watch when he was in the room and pouring tea or when he had to do something in the room while they were watching.

He kept his eyes glued to the screen the whole time, Sirius wasn't much better and he kept bouncing up and down in his seat when what he referred to as 'the good bits' came on screen. Eventually Remus had to slap him on the back of his head to calm him down.

After the movie ended, Harry was ecstatic that his Uncle Henry said they were going to go and have pizza. Harry had never had pizza before and was excited to try it. Once they found a fast food shop and sat down, Uncle Henry ordered everyone pizza. He brought everyone fizzy drinks, apart from Harry who got juice but Harry was just fine with juice so he didn't mind.

Harry tasted the pizza and his mind broke down at the brilliant taste in his tongue, he could've sworn he had died and gone to heaven. While Harry was a bit bigger and healthier thanks to eating more, he still didn't eat as much as he should but was definitely getting close to it.

Soon it was night time when they got back to Potter manor, Harry was piggybacking on Henry as they entered.

"Good evening masters and mistress" Stink greeted them "Stink has feed the Snakes already, and fixed the beds"

"Thank you Stink" Harry smiled at the elf from his position

"Yes, thank you" Henry said to stink before turning to Sirius and Remus "I'm going to take Harry upstairs now, do not disturb us" Henry walked away with Harry still on his back

"Stink, bring the draught of living death and it's antidote to Harry's room please" Gwen instructed Stink who nodded and popped off

"The draught of living death?!" Sirius cut in "What do you need that for?!"

"To make sure that Harry doesn't feel any pain" Gwen replied

"Pain? What pain?!" Remus demanded

"Harry has a piece of Voldemorts soul in his head" Gwen responded "Henry has found a way to remove it safely without causing any problems for Harry, but it will hurt and that's why we want to give him the potion to stop him from waking up and screaming in pain. Any other sleeping potion wouldn't work, Henry's going to get rid of the horcrux then he's going to give him the antidote."

"But how can you be sure this won't hurt or kill Harry?!" Sirius asked, fearful for his godson's safety

"This isn't the first time we've dealt with horcruxes" Gwen replied "we've met a few dark lords over the years and one or two of them had the same idea as Voldemort. We didn't do it immediately because we wanted to get Harry healthier so his body could handle it. He's good enough now, it won't cause him any permanent damage at all. If we give him the potion then he won't feel any pain and will, at worst, wake up with a headache."

"But this is dangerous! And…"

"I understand" Gwen cut him off "you're worried about his safety but so am I. I'm worried about the young boy who I've been spending time with and the boy that I've been mothering ever since I met him. As for Henry, he stabbed himself just to help make sure that nobody could take Harry away. Trust us when me when I say that there is no way that we'd be doing this if it meant that Harry's life was in danger."

"What will happen to Harry after the horcrux is removed?" Remus asked

"The horcrux has been held at bay by Harry's magic, that's why it hasn't possessed him yet. When we get rid of it, Harry's magic will be freed up and he should get a major power boost. Trust me, he'll be fine"

* * *

Henry had placed Harry on his bed when Stink popped into the room and gave Henry two bottles, one with the draught of living death and the other with the antidote.

"Thank you Stink" Henry said to the elf before it popped away, Henry opened the first bottle "now Harry, I want you to drink a little bit of this, it'll send you straight to sleep. You might wake up with a little headache but I promise you, you'll be fine"

"Why do I have to drink this?" Harry asked

"You have something in your scar" Henry gestured to Harry's lightning scar "I'm going to take it out for you but I want you to drink this so you can go sleep so it doesn't hurt you when I do it. It's nothing to worry about, I promise you."

"Okay Uncle Henry"

"By the way Harry" Henry said "I think you could be a metamorphmagus like Tonks if you wanted"

"Really?!"

"Yes" Henry smiled "when you wake up then I can show you but do you want to be one? Because if you do then it'll take a lot of hard work to control your body and your hair will keep changing for a while, maybe even when you're an adult." Henry himself had unbelievable control of his metamorphmagus abilities but he had a million years to practise it.

"I'm sure!" Harry said confidently "I'm going to make my hair turn into a lot of funny colours like Tonks!"

"If you're sure" Henry nodded and handed Harry the bottle, Harry took the bottle, trusting his uncle. He drank a little and fell straight to sleep.

Henry took the bottle before he could drop it, then he caught Harry with his free hand and gently eased his head down on to the pillow. Henry took a deep breath and placed his right hand over Harry's forehead.

Using his powers as the master of death, Henry removed the soul piece from Harry's head and held it in his his hand. Looking at the black piece of Voldemorts soul, Henry felt a bit violated by the fact that he used to have one in his head and a bit pissed off by the fact that Harry had one.

Henry looked into Harry's mind and found the information left behind from Voldemorts soul piece, he didn't find anything but realised that was because he had removed the piece from Harry's mind entirely while in his previous life he had used a ritual to get rid of the horcrux in his head.

Henry was of two minds about this, the first being he was glad that Harry had his soul piece removed so easily while also being a bit annoyed by the fact that he couldn't do it for himself. But he also felt a bit disappointed that Harry did not possess all of Voldemorts memories as Henry was planning to lock them away so they couldn't terrify or overwhelm Harry then with Harry's permission he would get rid of certain memories while leaving useful things like spell and school knowledge.

Either way, Harry was safe and happy and that was good enough for Henry. He then moved on to removing the blocks from Harry's body, mind and magical core that Dumbledore had placed. He removed them one by one and after moving the metamorphmagus one Harry's hair turned pink.

He fed Harry the antidote and Harry woke up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"You okay Harry?" Henry asked

"Fine" Harry said sleepily "what happened?"

"Well, you're all better now and you're a metamorphmagus like Tonks"

"What? Really?!" Harry asked excitedly

"Look at yourself" Henry conjured a mirror and showed Harry his reflection

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed when he saw his pink hair, his hair began cycling through multiple colours from red to blue to yellow to green to white to orange.

"Harry" Henry said "look at me and focus on my hair, okay" Harry did as instructed and a moment later he had matching hair, which was really his usual hair. Harry looked in the mirror.

"It's back to normal" Harry pointed at his hair

"Yeah, I'll teach you more about it tomorrow. But for now, try and copy me" Henry turned his hair pink, Harry did the same. Henry then turned his hair orange and Harry copied him again. Henry then went blue and Harry replicated the results "Good, the hair's the easiest thing to change but it changes by itself sometimes"

"It's awesome!" Harry said as he turned his hair back to black when Henry's did.

"I know" Henry grinned "so far your hair is copying me, tomorrow I'll be going out with Uncle Padfoot, we'll get back later in the day and help you. Your aunt can help you while we're gone"

"Oh, can I go down and show them?! Please!" Harry begged, not realising that his hair had just turned purple

"It is your bed time" Henry looked at his watch then back at the pleading eyes of Harry "I'm giving you ten minutes then I want you to put your pyjamas on, brush your teeth and go to sleep."

"Thank you" Harry jumped off the bed and hugged his Uncle, his hair turning green as he did so. He rushed off downstairs where he found his Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Remus drinking tea with his Aunt Gwen. Harry pulled on his hair and realised that it had turned green.

"Look at me! Look at me!" Harry cheered as he ran up to them. Sirius and Remus spit out their tea in shock while Gwen cooed at the adorable sight in front of her.

"I'm a metamorphmagustay" Harry said cheerily as his hair turned yellow and his eyes turned pink

"Metamorphmagus" Gwen corrected "that's brilliant sweetie"

"Thank you" Harry's hair turned red and his eyes turned blue to match Gwen

"Harry" Sirius said, Harry turned to him and Harry's eyes turned a grey that matched Sirius's while his hair also turned the same colour as Sirius's hair "are you alright?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "my head feels a bit tingly, though. But I'm a 'meta-morphma-gus' now. Uncle Henry turned me into one"

"Technically I didn't turn him into one" Henry walked up to them "I just removed one of the block on him that stopped him from being one"

"Blocks?" Remus raised an eyebrow

"Quite a few and they were all placed by Dumbledore on his mind, body and magical core"

"Blocks?" Harry asked

"We'll tell you later" Gwen whispered

"I've removed them all now" Henry said "Harry will be much more stronger and smarter now"

"Will I be as strong as you?" Harry asked

"Maybe" Henry said although his initial reaction was to laugh and say 'hell no'. Not that it was Harry's fault, Harry could definitely pass Voldemort and Dumbledore eventually but Henry was the immortal master of death who possessed magic that normal people couldn't handle.

The only person who could remotely challenge him was his wife and in a real fight he could wipe the floor with her if they weren't soul bonded and incapable of intentionally causing each other serious harm. The two kept each other on the ground, Henry reminded Gwen that she's not the strongest while Gwen gave Harry a reason to keep his cool.

* * *

The next day, Sirius and Henry made their way to the ministry. Sirius would be reinstated after Mad-eye Moody tests him and makes sure he's still capable. Mad-eye was also put in charge of testing Henry and for the first time in his life he had nothing bad to say about someone's performance. Henry had everything; power, speed, precision and constant vigilance. Needless to say, he was hired with high recommendations.

It was shortly after that that Mad-eye read the daily prophet and found out that Henry Potter had somehow been given permission by magic to do whatever he wanted and that the ICW confirmed it. He had spat out his tea in shock before the news sunk in, then he rubbed his hands with glee at the idea of having Potter be one of his aurors.

The years went by, Henry and the rest had spent a lot of time teaching Harry and spending time with him and now the boy was very different. Harry stood tall, he was no longer a thin and scrawny kid. He had an athletic build from all the physical training that Henry had put him through, such as quidditch and a little martial arts and running.

He was also brilliant at magic and incredibly smart for his age, while he was no bookworm he was incredibly interested in learning new magic. He had managed to control his metamorphmagus abilities to an extent, his eyes and hair sometimes changed without him noticing but he was much better than before.

Harry had made friends with Tonks, he had also been taken to the Longbottoms and Bones families on occasion and he had become good friends with Neville and Susan. He also visited the Greengrass family on occasion, not as much as the Longbottoms or Bones family.

Lady Longbottom viewed Harry as a brother for her grandson, Amelia Bones was of the same with her niece but wouldn't object to them becoming something more in the future. Cyrus Greengrass was glad that his daughters were making friends, while his wife was the same but also hoped that they would become something more. Roxanne Greengrass had expressed her opinion to Henry and Gwen who also realised that Harry and Daphne, the eldest daughter, loved spending time together. Needless to say, neither of them objected.

Remus had over the years gotten healthier and had gotten a job at the ministry, working for the DMLE. More of an accountant, a job with great pay and allowed him to occasionally meet Henry and Sirius at work. Thanks to the werewolf cure, a lot more people were able to have jobs and Remus was just one of them.

Sirius was doing great as an auror, he had advanced through the ranks alongside Harry and had enjoyed spending time with his godson when he wasn't working. Although now his time was split into three parts, as he had made Samantha White his girlfriend, Henry thought that they must be destined to be together if they got together in three different worlds.

Gwen had spent time she didn't spend looking after Harry volunteering in charity shops, unlike her former mother she didn't want to spend all day at home cooking and cleaning. They had house elves for that, sometimes she even had Harry come along and help her. Her relationship with the younger Harry was going brilliantly as she was the one who spent the most time with him, she had started viewing him like a son and Henry had no doubt that she would rip apart the idiot tried to harm him.

Henry himself had soared through the auror ranks and had replaced Mad-eye as the head auror, he was well known as the badass uncle to the boy-who-lived that had been given permission by magic to whatever he wanted and invented a cure for werewolves.

People respected him and feared him, not just for his brains, physical and magical power but also for his political and financial power as the head of the Potter house. Fudge often times tried to butter up to him, irritating as it was Harry used it as an opportunity to lessen Malfoy's hold on Fudge and the ministry.

He didn't bribe Fudge but he stopped Fudge from causing big problems with a few mental suggestions and whispering the right words to terrify the man. After a singular conversation with Henry, Fudge had become absolutely paranoid about taking bribes, he still did so but a lot less than before.

Henry hadn't quite managed to prevent Umbridge from rising up the ranks but decided he'd deal with her when he needed to. Preferably by throwing her at a truck, or throwing a truck at her. Maybe he'd get her trapped in a room with a dementor, he could only wait for her to give him a good enough reason beyond being absolutely unlikeable.

Dumbledore had tried a couple of times to get in contact with Henry and get him to agree with letting him see Harry, Henry shot him down and threatened to charge him with harassment if he kept it up.

A week or so before Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived, Dumbledore had tried to set up a rule that made it compulsory for children to go to Hogwarts. While Henry had planned to let Harry go to Hogwarts, he was still a bit annoyed by Dumbledore trying to force Harry to go.

Henry pointed out that many kids may not be able to afford to go and that the ministry would likely have to pay for those who couldn't afford it which would mean that taxes would be raised. The law was not passed when Fudge and many people put their foot down and objected.

Harry was ecstatic when he got his Hogwarts letter and was overjoyed when he was told he could go, they took him to Diagon alley to buy his supplies where Harry brought Hedwig. Harry had also brought the holly phoenix wand that Henry owned in his previous life.

Olivander told him about how he sold Voldemorts wand and how he did 'great but terrible things'. Everyone looked to Harry to see how he would react.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the last person you should be saying this shit to" He calmly responded

Henry and Sirius burst out laughing at the surprised face of Olivander, and then they moved on to get the rest of Harry's supplies.

* * *

The day soon came when Henry, Gwen and the two marauders took Harry to the train station.

"I can't believe it" Harry said as he pushed the trolley down the station with the others behind him. Harry was wearing red trainers, blue jeans and a white shirt. He had Milky the snake wrapped around his right forearm and his hair was currently spiky and blue while his eyes were yellow. Henry had cast notice-me-not charms around Harry so he didn't bother too many people. "I'm finally going to Hogwarts"

"Yeah you are" Henry nodded

"Packed with muggles" A voice shouted, Henry groaned at realising the owner of the voice "come on, platform nine and three quarters this way" The five walked up to the wall where they found the Weasley family.

"Hello" Henry said to Molly "now, I'm no expert and I am off duty but I would think that the statue of secrecy is supposed to be there to stop you from shouting out our world's secrets for everyone to hear" Molly turned a bit red at this "if you do something like this again then you can expect a fine to be sent to your house and to have this offence written up on your criminal record"

"I….I" Molly stuttered

"I'm sure" Henry cut her off "come on guys"

Henry and the group walked through the platform leaving a red faced Molly, a confused Ron, a shocked Percy and a pair of snickering twins plus a giggling Ginny.

Once they got on the platform Henry levitated Harry's stuff inside while he was mesmerised by the beauty of the train. Once Henry had gotten back out he went to up to Harry who had finished saying his goodbyes to Gwen, Sirius and Remus.

"Well kid" Henry said to Harry "I'm going to miss you"

"You too Uncle Henry" Harry hugged his uncle

"Goodbye" Henry said once Harry had let go "now, remember what I told you?" Fred and George stood nearby, listening into the conversation.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon" Harry answered

"Yes but the other thing" Henry replied

"Only prank people who disserve it or everyone at the same time"

"Yes but the other thing"

"Wash behind my ears"

"Yes but the other thing"

"Do well in school"

"Yes but the other thing"

"Don't be a bully"

"Yes but the other thing"

"Only swear when adults aren't around"

"Yes but the other thing"

"Have fun?"

"That's the one" Henry smiled, he noticed that a pair of twins were listening to whole conversation "now listen up Prongs junior, I want you to go there and make your mum and dad proud"

"Prongs?!" Fred and George blurted out in surprise, bringing the groups attention to them "You mean Prongs as in the marauder?"

"The one and only" Henry replied "he was my brother, this is his son" Henry gestured to Harry, he then pointed at Sirius and Remus "and that's Padfoot and Moony"

"No way!" Fred exclaimed

"But where's Wormtail?" George asked

"In Azkaban prison" Gwen answered

"Azkaban?" The twins asked

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Henry Potter and this" Henry gestured to Harry "is my nephew, Harry Potter"

"Wow" Fred said

"Harry Potter, son of prongs" George grinned

"How do you know about the marauders?" Harry asked

"Funny you should ask" Fred pulled out the marauders map

"Is that the map?" Harry asked Sirius and Remus

"I believe it is" Remus said

"How did you two get it?" Sirius asked

"Nicked it from Filch's office" Fred answered

"In our first year" George added

"Nice one lads" Sirius smiled "though I'm an adult so I have to tell you off now. Shame on you, stealing is wrong. There, I did that, now does it still work?"

"Oh yeah, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" George tapped the map with his wand and Hogwarts appeared

"Awesome" Harry grinned.

"Mischief managed" George tapped the map again and it turned back into an ordinary piece of parchment. The twins shared a look before handing it over to Harry

"You're giving it to me?"

"Of course, we couldn't keep it from the heir" Fred replied

"Though we would like if we could send you two some letters" George said to Sirius and Remus

"Just to get some tips"

"Sure things lads" Sirius clapped his hands together "just make sure to look after Prongs junior for us"

"I don't need looking after" Harry replied

"Sure you don't" Sirius said sarcastically, Harry's hair turned red to show his annoyance

"Neat trick" The twins said

"What?" Harry asked

"Your hair sweetie" Gwen explained

"Oh" Harry turned his hair back to blue. The twins talked with them for another minute or two before leaving, the train whistle blew.

"Alright, off you go now" Henry said, Harry hugged them all one last time and walked away.

"Bye Uncle Henry, bye Aunt Gwen, bye Padfoot, bye Moony. Love you" Harry called as he entered the train.

"You too kid" Henry called back "You too"

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. Like I had said previously, I wanted to skip to Harry in his Hogwarts years where he uses everything he learnt from his family to outwit Dumbledore and have fun. I've already decided on what house Harry will be in, try and guess if you want. You all can look forward to a happy, smart, metamorphamgus Harry causing chaos at Hogwarts.

Speaking of chaos, I plan to soon release the first chapter of a new story called chaos, it's a little experiment of mine. In that story Harry will have travelled back in time and end up in his ten year old body, he'll also be absolutely crazy and mad and will be a Hufflepuff in that story. The pairing will be him with an original character of mine, this story will be a short one, or at least compared to my other stories. I don't plan to do more than ten chapters of it, it's Fair warning when I say that there will be a lot of bashing in that story, I'll even be bashing characters I don't usually bash, such as Snape and McGonagall. But not Flitwick, I can't bash Flitwick as he is my head of house because according to Pottermore I am a Ravenclaw.

A bit surprising because I always thought that I was either a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, not that there's anything wrong with Ravenclaw, just saying. My other house is Thunderbird and my patronous is a deerhound if anybody is interested.

I'm also planning to write a one shot story which I will tell you all about another time.

All that's left is for me to say the usual which is I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Sorting

Harry had sat in his compartment, his hair was orange and his eyes were yellow. Milky was wrapped around his left forearm and rested his head on the back of Harry's hand. Harry was currently reading his potions book, he loved potions and according to his Uncle Henry the potions teacher was really strict.

He also overheard his Aunt Gwen had went to have a 'talk' with the Professor to make sure that he treated him fairly, Harry wasn't sure what that meant and judging by the laughter that came from Uncle Henry, he probably didn't want to know what that meant.

"Hi Harry" Neville Longbottom came in, followed by Susan Bones. "How are you doing?"

"Great, how about you?"

"I'm fine" Neville sat down "Trevor tried to escape but your Uncle Henry caught him for me and gave me a cage to hold him"

"Your uncle is the best" Susan said "I noticed that you're gone orange now, yellow eyes as well"

"Guess so" Harry shrugged "how is Hannah doing?"

"Oh, I'm going to go and find her in a bit. I just came here to say hi to you guys"

"And we are honoured" Harry said with an exaggerated bow

"Don't be a prat" Susan smacked his arms "I'm going now, remember to behave, I don't want to end up hearing that you've blown up the whole train"

"We're not going to blow up the whole train" Harry responded "a compartment or two maybe but not the whole train. That's just overkill"

"You're incorrigible" Susan sighed and left.

"She loves me really" Harry said confidently

"Who does?" Daphne walked in

"Susan" Neville answered "She went off to see Hannah after she told Harry to behave"

"Like that'll work" Daphne snorted and sat down

"Nice to know that you know me so well" Harry smiled at her

"You're incorrigible Potter"

"That's what Susan said" Neville smirked. The three talked for a while as the train left the station

"Oi" Ron Weasley opened the door "have any of you seen Harry Potter?" Neville and Daphne looked at Harry

"Who's asking?" Harry asked

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley and I'm his best friend" Ron said proudly as he puffed his chest out.

"Really?" Harry drawled, Neville looked away to hide his smirk while Daphne just about managed it "You're Harry Potter's best friend?" Harry's Uncle Henry told him to watch out for people who just want him for his money and fame, from the looks of it he found one.

"Yeah" Ron nodded

"I don't really think that you're Harry Potter's best friend" Harry said

"Yes I am!" Ron turned red "you'll see" he stormed out

"What an idiot" Neville shook his head

"He's going to be so surprised at the sorting" Daphne grinned

"I know, it's a shame we don't have a camera." Harry laughed "so, you two looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"I am" Daphne nodded "mum and dad think I'll probably be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw"

"I'll probably be in Hufflepuff" Neville sighed

"What the hell is wrong with Hufflepuff?" Harry asked

"Nothing…it's just…well…"

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, it's the house named after Helga Hufflepuff. One of the best witches of all times"

"Oh, someone likes Hufflepuff" Daphne noted

"I like all the houses" Harry replied "they all have their own noble heritage and have all produced a great amount of wizards. I don't really care which house I go in, though I probably won't be in Slytherin"

"Because they are 'evil'?"

"No, it's because people think their evil" Harry explained "think about it, I'm the bloody boy-who-lived and if I get sorted into Slytherin then everyone's going to start thinking I'm dark and evil. To be fair, that does annoy Uncle Henry though."

"How come?" Neville asked

"Uncle Henry said that all the houses are brilliant houses and all the founders were brilliant people. According to him, Salazar Slytherin was never a muggle hater, he just thought that muggles shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts and that muggleborn should learn somewhere else before they come to Hogwarts" Before anyone could respond, the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, hello Greengrass" Malfoy drawled

"Malfoy" Greengrass spat "what do you want?"

"Well I heard Harry Potter was on this train"

"Well, he's clearly not here"

"I can see that, there's just you and the squib" Malfoy gestured to Neville before he laid his eyes in Harry "and you, judging from your clothes you might be a muggle and judging by your hair you might be a Weasley. Neither are worth knowing in my opinion"

"Well, aren't you nice?" Harry said sarcastically "would you believe me if I said I was Harry Potter?"

"You?" Malfoy scoffed "don't make me laugh ginger" Malfoy walked away

"You know" Harry said to the remaining members of the compartment "I'm going to keep my hair like this when I get sorted just to see the look on their faces and…you alright Neville?"

"Uh yeah" Neville looked up, his face was a bit red "it's nothing"

"It's because of what Malfoy said, isn't it?" Daphne said knowingly "Neville ignore him, he's just saying that to get to you. You're clearly not a squib if you're going to Hogwarts"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "I mean look, Uncle Henry got your grand mum to get you that new wand right?"

"Yeah" Neville nodded "me grandma wanted me to use my dad's wand"

"Yeah but that's not a good idea" Daphne frowned "your dad's wand would never work as well for you as it did for him, wand's just don't work like that. Doesn't matter how strong you are"

"That's what Harry's uncle said" Neville replied

"Yeah, the wand choses the wizard and all that" Harry smiled "notice how it says the wand choses the 'wizard' and not the 'squib'? You'll be fine, you're probably just a late bloomer. Just be confident and you'll be fine"

"Thanks Harry" Neville said appreciatively

"Don't worry about it" Harry waved him off "even if you were a squib, you'd still be my best mate"

"That's nice of you Harry" Daphne smiled at him

"Yeah well, if I didn't treat him nicely then Uncle Henry would have me hanging upside down in the air, again."

"Oh, I remember that" Daphne laughed "to be fair you sort of deserved that"

"I did not" Harry disagreed "all I did was steal his piece of cake"

"Totally deserved it" Neville said "oh, I remember your hair being all pink and spiky at the time and your eyes had just turned purple"

"Like this?" Harry shifted eyes to a purple colour then turned his hair spiky and pink.

"Yeah" Neville clapped "exactly like that" The three spent the rest of the journey eating snacks, playing games and talking.

"Excuse me" Hermione Granger opened the door near the end of the train ride "the prefects asked me to tell you all to get ready because we're nearly there" Her eyes landed on Harry "why have you done your hair like that?"

"Because I wanted to" Harry shrugged

"That's not appropriate hair for school" Hermione said as if she was his mum "and you shouldn't be wearing contacts either" Referencing Harry's purple eyes

"Who are you to tell him what he should look like?" Daphne replied

"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a muggleborn, I was ever so excited when I found out I was a witch. I'm the first in my family, I'm really looking forward to Hogwarts. I hope to be in Gryffindor, like the headmaster. I've read all the books at least twice and I..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Harry interrupted her "take a breath, we just wanted to know your name" Hermione was about to respond when she noticed the snake wrapped around Harry's arm.

"Is that a snake?" She demanded

"No, it's a kitten" Harry said sarcastically "it's just long and has no legs because it felt like mixing it up today"

"You can't bring a snake into school" Hermione responded, ignoring his sarcasm "you're only supposed to bring an owl, cat or a toad."

"Yes, we've all read the letters" Daphne sighed "now can you please leave?"

"You're awfully rude" Hermione sniffed before turning and leaving.

"Well, she'll be fun" Harry sighed

"But she makes a good point" Neville said "are you allowed to bring him in?" Neville gestured to Milky

"He's fine, he's my familiar, not my pet." Harry explained "According to the rules you can bring in your familiar as long as you have parental permission and they don't harm anyone else"

"How do you know?"

"Uncle Henry told me to memorise the rules so I know which ones to break and all the loopholes I could use to get out of punishments"

* * *

Soon they arrived back at Hogwarts, Harry had turned his hair back to orange and his eyes back to yellow. He, Neville and Daphne sat down on a boat with another boy.

"Hi" Harry greeted the boy

"Hi" The boy replied

"This is Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass" Harry gestured to his friends "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you"

"You're Harry Potter?" The boy asked with surprise on his face

"I'm a metamorphmagus" Harry explained, he briefly turned his hair blue before turning it back to orange

"Why orange?" The boy asked

"Why not?" Harry shrugged

"What he means is two people came looking for him on the train" Daphne spoke "he looked like this at the time so they didn't recognise him. He's planning to surprise them at the sorting"

"What's your name?" Harry asked

"It's….it's Theodore Nott" The boy replied a bit nervously "that's not a problem is it?"

"Why would it be?"

"Well, my dad was a death eater"

"Yeah, but you're not" Harry responded "you didn't do anything to me so why should I care who your father is?"

"Really? You don't care at all?" Theodore couldn't really believe him

"If I cared then I would have told you" Harry pointed out "so, looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"Uh…yeah, I think I'll probably be in Slytherin"

"That's nice" Harry smiled at him "I don't know what house I'll be in"

"Don't you want to go to Gryffindor like your parents?" Nott asked

"I don't really care" Harry replied "I think all of the houses are noble and great, sadly I probably won't go into Slytherin because everyone else will start thinking that the 'saviour of the wizarding world' has gone dark or some rubbish like that. It's as if you're pure evil the moment you get sorted there, if I was a regular person then I wouldn't care but if I was sorted into Slytherin then the news would spread over the whole country."

"True" Daphne agreed "I don't see what's wrong with being in Slytherin but apparently you're an evil git if you're in there"

"I know, people are acting like Salazar Slytherin was an evil madman with no good qualities what so ever, did they forget that the bloke helped set up a magical school to teach students magic?"

"You are definitely what I expected you to be" Nott said slowly "you can call me Theo if you want to still be friends after I'm in Slytherin."

"Sure, just call us by our first names then" Harry replied

* * *

Eventually they found themselves waiting outside of the hall, waiting for McGonagall to come in. Ron was still looking around for Harry, as was Draco. Harry just shook his head and ignored them. Soon they were called in and the sorting began.

Harry watched as Daphne was sorted into Slytherin, as predicted, he winked at her as she took her seat. Neville got sorted and went into Gryffindor, Harry gave him a smile as he sat down. Malfoy and Nott were both sorted into Slytherin and eventually it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter" McGonagall called, Harry walked up the stage and the students began whispering.

"Is that him?"

"I didn't know his hair was red?"

"That's orange, not red"

"I bet he's going to be in Gryffindor"

Harry sat on the seat and the hat was slowly placed on his head. It was at that point that he noticed Ron and Draco gaping at him, he hid a smirk and tried not to look at them because he was afraid that he'd laugh if he did.

'Hello G' Harry greeted the hat in his mind with the name that his Uncle told him to call it.

'Hello Mr Potter, it's good to finally meet you. Not many have called me by that name, we'll have to thank your uncle for that. Now, let's see, I have to sort you. Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Not a bad mind either, courage, plenty of courage and talent. Oh and a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you?

Oh, your uncle speaks wisely young boy. He's right when he says that all the founders were honourable and brilliant wizards and witches, you don't seem to care where you are placed. That's a nice change of pace, hmm, I've come to decision.

While you have courage and brains in spades, along with some ambition I might add, you value family and friends above all. You value loyalty and love, hmm, I sense great things in your future. Welcome to HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled the last line out.

Many people were openly surprised, they couldn't believe that Harry Potter of all people was a Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuffs began cheering widely, the Gryffindor's looked like someone had just killed their puppy while the Ravenclaws politely clapped for him. A few Slytherin's clapped but most were wondering what to do with this new piece of information.

Harry removed the hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall who was a bit disappointed because she wanted him to be a Gryffindor, but not enough to hold it against him. She was just glad that the boy was at Hogwarts.

Harry turned his hair yellow and his eyes black to match the Hufflepuff colours and made his way to the table, he sat down at the Hufflepuff table next to Susan who had also been sorted in the same house and her friend Hannah Abbot.

"So a Hufflepuff?" Susan grinned

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Harry grinned back

"I don't think many were" Hannah replied "everyone thought you were going to be in Gryffindor"

"I have no problem with Gryffindor but I don't see why I should go there" Harry replied

"Hi Harry" An older boy greeted him "I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory. Nice trick with the hair, are you a metamorphmagus like Tonks?"

"Yes I am and speak of the devil"

"Who are you calling the devil?" Tonks said playfully as she sat down next to him and pulled him into a one-armed hug

"Nice to see you Tonks" Harry returned the hug

"You too" She smiled once the hug had finished "it's a shame that this is my last year and I'm busy with NEWTS because I would have liked to spend more time with you"

"Don't worry about me" Harry waved her off "you just have fun and enjoy yourself, Aunt Gwen said you're planning to become an auror?"

"Yeah" Tonks nodded "mum wasn't too pleased with that but I can understand where she's coming from. You know that Sirius and Henry offered to help me out, not like guarantee me a position or anything but help with the training and all that. Guess it pays to know the DMLE's head auror and second best auror, I feel so lucky having your uncle train me."

"Uncle Henry will put you through your paces" Harry replied "I've lived with the guy for as long as I an remember and I still get surprised at what he can do. If someone told me that he could knock out a dragon with one punch then I'd believe them."

"As in Henry Potter?" Cedric asked

"Yeah" Harry nodded

"Your uncle is about as famous as you now" Cedric replied "apparently, according to the prophet, he dealt with a whole bunch of vampires last week"

"More like a bunch and a half" Harry replied "Uncle Henry is pretty much up for fighting anyone"

"Has he taught you anything?"

"Nothing that causes permanent harm" Harry answered "mostly just prank spells"

"And now" Dumbledore stood up once the sorting had finished "let the feast begin"

Harry looked at Dumbledore with barley supressed rage, he knew that Dumbledore was the one responsible for putting him with the Dursley's. He knew how if he's parents died he had other people he was supposed to go to and he knew how Dumbledore didn't help get him a trial.

His aunt and uncles had warned him about Dumbledore and he was determined to avoid the man as much as possible or at least never be with him alone.

"Now that we are all fed and watered" Dumbledore stood up once again after everyone had finished "I would like to start by introducing you all to our new history of magic teacher, Mrs Gwen Potter"

Gwen stood up, she smiled and waved at the students. She could hear Harry clapping enthusiastically for her, they had planned to have her take a Hogwarts position so she could help keep an eye on Harry. The fact that it allowed her to get out of the house and actually do something helped as well.

She had managed to get this position thanks to Henry using his powers as the master of death to get rid of Binns, the former teacher who happened to be a ghost that was stuck repeating the same nonsense about the goblin wars. Henry did it right before the start of term so the school board didn't have too much time to replace Binns and took the first capable applicant.

They made sure to apply through the school board so Dumbledore couldn't object much, especially as Sirius and Henry owned a lot of seats on the school board.

Many of the students cheered, some because they finally got a person who could teach history and others because the old ghost was replaced with a dazzling and stunning redhead.

"Mr Filch has also reminded me to inform you that magic is banned in the corridors" Dumbledore continued once the cheering had died down "and that the third floor corridor has been closed off and forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a most a most painful death"

Gwen shook her head at that, that was basically a challenge to go in there and Dumbledore knew it. She also knew which student Dumbledore was hoping would take that challenge.

"Now, off to bed with you all" Dumbledore said.

* * *

Harry was led away with Susan and the other Hufflepuffs to the Hufflepuff common room. Harry rather liked the common room, it wasn't overly covered in yellow so it wasn't bright enough to damage his eyes but it had enough yellow to let you know where you were

"Hello everybody" Professor Sprout walked in "I am your head of house, Professor Sprout. I teach Herbology, now if any of you have any problems or questions then I want you to come to me or one of the prefects. Remember, your house is like your family, that means that everyone in this room is now your family.

I want you all to spend the next seven years having fun and working hard, remember this is the house of loyalty and hard work and I expect you all to show why you've been brought here. Now, tomorrow I will hand you all your schedules for your classes, for now it's time for bed. Mr Potter, stay here for a moment, the rest of you can go to sleep now." The rest of the first years all made their way to their rooms, apart from Harry who approached Professor Sprout.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked

"The headmaster wishes to see you" Sprout replied "I don't know why but I have to take you up to his office"

"Okay" Harry followed her out "but if I'm going to the headmasters office then I would like one of my guardians present"

"Good boy" Gwen walked up to them

"Mrs Potter, what are you doing here?" Sprout asked

"I knew that Dumbledore would want to talk to Harry, so I thought I'd accompany him" Gwen replied and the three walked up the headmasters office.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, waiting for Harry Potter to come. He was excited and worried at the idea of meeting Harry, he would've preferred Harry be raised by the Dursley's so he would know what to expect but unfortunately the two Potters put a stop to that plan.

Dumbledore had spent years trying to get a meeting with Harry, but the Potters had blocked him at every turn. Dumbledore was worried because he didn't know how they had influenced him or what they had taught him.

Gwen Potter, who had recently become the history of magic teacher, looked like a nice person but she gave off a presence that said 'I can and will hurt you if you give me a good enough reason'. He didn't know how strong she was but he could sense that she was an incredibly powerful woman.

Then there was the other Potter, the one that really worried Dumbledore, Harry's uncle. Henry Potter, head auror and head of the most ancient and noble houses of Potter and Peverell.

Even an idiot could tell that Henry Potter was not someone to be messed with so Dumbledore tried to avoid him as much as possible. According to his old friend, Mad-eye Moody, Henry Potter was the 'best damn auror ever to exist'.

Henry Potter held the record for most criminals caught within a year, he held newt records and he also became head auror in record time and held the record for most on duty kills. This greatly troubled Dumbledore, knowing that Harry was living with a man capable of killing so many people.

There was also the fact that Henry Potter had somehow been given permission by magic to do whatever he wanted, Dumbledore did not know how that happened but he desperately wanted to. There was also one other mystery about him that Dumbledore couldn't work out, why the unforgivables did not affect him.

Dumbledore had seen him throw off the imperious curse which few people were capable of doing, but he took the cruciatus curse like it was nothing and wasn't even affected by the killing curse. Harry, as far as Dumbledore knew, survived that night thanks to his mother's sacrifice so Dumbledore did not know how Henry Potter happened to be unaffected by the killing curse.

The door opened and Dumbledore smiled as he saw Harry come in with his head of house, he should try and change that. While he had no problems with Hufflepuffs, Harry would be better in Gryffindor, the home of brave light wizards. At least he wasn't in Slytherin.

His smile momentarily faded when he saw Mrs Potter come in but he quickly put it back up.

"Hello Harry" Dumbledore smiled at him "Mrs Potter, I must confess that I don't know why you're here."

"I'm here in my position as Harry's guardian" Gwen replied "Harry has not done anything to cause trouble yet as he has just arrived at school so this meeting likely isn't about school. So I figured it'd be best for me to be here"

"Now Mrs Potter, I assure you that that is not necessary"

"I want her here" Harry said, offering his aunt a supportive smile "and if she can't be here then I want my Uncle Henry" Dumbledore paled slightly at the thought of calling who he mentally referred to as the 'green eyed devil' into his office.

"Is that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked

"Something's we do just because we can" Harry said in a voice that Dumbledore often used when he sprouted off wise sayings.

"Very well" Dumbledore said, knowing he wouldn't win this particular battle "have a seat Mr Potter" Harry sat down "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered, holding out a bowl of yellow sweets

"No thanks, I have my own" Harry smirked at the shocked look on Dumbledore's face when he pulled out a packet of lemon drops, Harry had just now realised why all of his uncles insisted on him bringing the packet with him and he thanked them for it.

"Ah…yes, I see that you do" Dumbledore said as Harry opened the packet and put a lemon drop in his mouth

"Yeah, I'd offer you one but…" Harry trailed off and gestured to the bowl in Dumbledore's hand

"I understand" Dumbledore pulled the bowl back "now Mr Potter, I'd like to start off by congratulating you on being placed in Hufflepuff."

"Thank you" Harry smiled

"Admittedly, I am a bit surprised, I thought that you would go to Gryffindor like your parents"

"I didn't really care where I went" Harry said honestly "each and every one of the founders were great in their own way, but now I'm in Hufflepuff and I'm honoured to be a member of Helga Hufflepuffs noble house" Harry finished, Gwen smirked as she saw the impressed look on Sprout's face.

"Mr Potter, are you sure you wouldn't prefer to be in Gryffindor? It's still possible if you change your mind" Dumbledore suggested, Gwen now noticed that Sprout looked incredibly annoyed

"No thanks" Harry replied before Sprout could burst "I'm fine with Hufflepuff, it's what the hat chose for me and I don't really want to trade."

"Such loyalty" Sprout said with admiration in her voice "take ten points for your brilliant attitude"

"Thank you Professor" Harry grinned along with his aunt.

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "now Mr Potter, I had called you up here to…" Dumbledore paused, he had called Mr Potter up here to get an idea of what he and his home life were like but that was hard with his head of house and guardian present.

"Yes sir?" Harry prompted

"I have called you here…because it's come to my attention that you're a metamorphmagus" Dumbledore said off the top of his head, he realised that the at least one of Harry's blocks had been removed for his metamorphmagus powers to show. Fortunately for him it's possible that only one block had unintentionally come off.

"Really?" Harry drawled, Gwen thought that that was a poor excuse, anyone could tell he was a metamorphmagus by the fact that that he turned his hair yellow in front of the entire school.

"I don't know if you are aware" Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't heard Harry "but you are required to register your ability as a metamorphmagus, I would like to help you do that"

"That's unnecessary Professor" Gwen interrupted "Harry has already been registered with the ICW"

"Ah, that's good" Dumbledore sighed, even though he was mentally annoyed at that fact

"Yes, well if that is all" Harry stood up "I will see you later headmaster"

"Yes, goodbye Harry" Dumbledore waved but Harry and Gwen had already left. It was at that point that the headmaster noticed a snake had slithered out of Harry's sleeve when he left.

"What the hell is wrong with Hufflepuff?" Sprout growled before storming out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – First class

Harry made his way to breakfast the next day, he saw Daphne at the Slytherin table and made his way over and sat next to her.

"Hi Daph" Harry smiled, turning his hair into a silver colour and his eyes back to his natural green

"Hey Harry" She smiled back "didn't think you'd sit at the Slytherin table. Are you even allowed to do that?"

"Yeah, Aunt Gwen said that you only had to sit at your own table at the sorting feast, any special holiday feasts and at the leaving feast. Other than that you can sit where you want"

"And you chose next to me" Daphne placed a hand over her chest and looked at him with a mock surprised look

"Don't flatter yourself" Harry shook his head in amusement "it was simply a coincidence that you were the first person here that I knew"

"Mr Potter" A silky smooth voice spoke, the two looked up to see Professor Snape looking at them "what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting with my friend for breakfast sir" Harry answered

"At the Slytherin table?" Snape raised an eyebrow

"Doesn't matter to me what house she's in" Harry shrugged "I think each house has their own noble heritage and neither one is better than the other."

"Hmm" Snape nodded approvingly "very well, just don't cause any problems while at this table"

"I won't sir" Harry nodded

Snape turned and walked off, in full honesty this was not how he expected his first meeting with James Potters spawn to go but he had decided to act at least neutral with the boy for the sake of his survival. Before Potter had come to Hogwarts, Mrs Potter had taken Snape aside and told him he had better treat Harry Potter fairly.

Snape didn't back down at first, which was how he found himself hanging upside down, getting dowsed with water whilst receiving the worst tongue lashing he had ever gotten from a person since Lily. One thing Snape noticed was that Potters always seemed to choose a woman capable of keeping people in line, he suspected that was probably so those very woman could keep them in line.

His interaction with Potter reminded him how Lily offered to sit with him when they were in school but he had told her not to because the Slytherin's wouldn't have let her come anywhere near them. Gwen Potter had told him that Harry was just as much Lily as he was James, Snape didn't really believe that but he'd see for himself soon enough.

"So…that's your head of house?" Harry said to Daphne

"Yep" She nodded "nothing like yours"

"I don't know about that, I'm sure the guy dressed in all black could find something in common with the gardener if they really tried" Harry joked

"Hey Harry" Gwen walked up to them

"Hi Aunt Gwen" Harry grinned

"That's Professor Potter to you" She said but she didn't really look like it bothered her. "Sitting at the Slytherin table? How brave of you" she joked

"Yeah well when you live with Uncle Henry not much scares you" Harry replied

"True" Gwen agreed "just wanted to let you remember to go to Professor Sprout before you leave to get your schedule"

"Ok, thanks" Harry nodded

"And Daphne" Gwen added "keep him out of trouble please"

"Hey" Harry objected

"I will try my best" Daphne said "as futile as my attempts will be"

"Why are we ganging up on me?" Harry asked

"Don't blame me, she started it" Daphne gestured to Gwen

"Well, I need to be entertained every once in a while" Gwen shrugged and walked off

"You know" Harry said slowly "I'm starting to see the downsides of having a woman I've lived with all my life as one of my professors"

"You're realisation is a bit late" Daphne pointed out "but at least she's here for a good reason"

"Yeah, neither were willing to let me go on my own with Dumbledork here" Harry sighed "Uncle Henry says it's a shame, said that the school would be a lot better without him here"

"Dad says the same" Daphne replied "apparently Neville's grandmother and Susan's aunt are of similar opinions"

"To be fair, we're lucky that Aunt Gwen was able to keep Uncle Henry away" Harry responded "I can't imagine what would happen if Uncle Henry decided to teach here."

"How is your uncle doing anyway?"

"He's good" Harry answered "he and Padfoot are killing it in the ministry, crimes gone down and apparently a lot of people are afraid of Uncle Henry"

"Really?" Daphne asked with surprise "Are we talking about the same Uncle Henry who took us out horse riding for my last birthday? Because he doesn't seem like the scary type"

"You've never seen him angry" Harry countered "I've only ever seen him get really angry the one time I was five and I still haven't bloody forgotten it"

"What did he do?" Daphne asked

"It's not so much what he did" Harry replied "it was the first time I went to the Tonks's house, Tonks was given permission to come home to meet me and Dumbledore himself decided it would be a good idea to tag along uninvited"

"Oh good god" Daphne sighed "what happened then?"

"Well, at the time I was so scared of everyone and I hid behind Aunt Gwen, she and Uncle Henry are the closest I have to parents and I felt safe around them. Mrs Tonks pointed out that Dumbledore wasn't invited but he ignored her and made his way over to me, he stuck his hand out, probably to shake mine.

But at the time I knew him as the guy who forced me to stay with the Dursley's and I was not looking forward to shaking his hand. I thought he was going to try and take me away from Aunt Gwen and Uncle Henry. Anyway, going on with the story.

Uncle Henry grabbed Dumbledore's arm and the two look at each other, everything goes really cold and about a hundred times more frightening. I couldn't see Uncle Henry's face but I could tell he was pissed off. Tonks swore that she saw his eyes turn green"

"Harry, you're eyes are green" Daphne reminded him

"Yeah but according to Tonks, Uncle Henry's eyes glowed and in her words looked 'magical'. Years later she learned what the killing curse was and she swore that it was about to come out of Uncle Henry's eyes. But lucky for Dumbledore Aunt Gwen was there to calm him down. Makes sense really, Aunt Gwen is definitely the head of the house"

"Really?"

"Well, Uncle Henry is definitely the strongest and in Aunt Gwen's own words he could 'wipe the floor with her easily' but he loves her too much. I swear Aunt Gwen could ask him to take over the whole country and he'd do it."

"Potter?" A surprised voice said "Is that you?" Harry and Daphne found Draco Malfoy looking at them "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting and eating breakfast with my friend" Harry answered

"But you're not supposed to be here, you're a Hufflepuff"

"What does that matter?" Harry asked "There are no rules preventing me from sitting here."

"You're not a Slytherin" Malfoy argued "you should be at the Hufflepuff table, though I understand why you've chosen to come here instead. I don't know why anyone would willingly stay a Puff, I'd rather leave."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff" Harry defended his house "Helga Hufflepuff was a brilliant witch and I consider myself fortunate to be allowed into her noble house"

"I can't believe the boy-who-lived is in Hufflepuff" Malfoy said with some amusement in his voice

"And what's wrong with that?" Daphne said "if Lady Hufflepuff was considered worthy enough to work alongside Salazar Slytherin then what's wrong with being in her house?"

"Greengrass" Malfoy said condescendingly "don't talk about things you don't know about. You see Potter, you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there" He extended his hand. Harry didn't really want to shake it but he did it anyway

"I'll take your opinion into consideration" Harry said "but I will hang out with who I want and I really hope that you weren't calling my friend, the heiress of a most ancient and noble house, the wrong sort"

"No, no" Malfoy quickly backpedalled "I didn't mean to imply that"

"Sure you didn't" Harry let go of his hand "now, me and Daphne were eating so perhaps it'd be best if you go and leave us alone"

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that"

"Yet I just did" Harry replied "off you run Malfoy"

"Malfoy" Daphne interrupted Malfoy before he could reply "it's clear that neither of us want you hear, so can you please leave?"

"He's a Hufflepuff, he can't tell me what to do at the Slytherin table!" Malfoy argued

"Yeah, well I am a Slytherin and I'm telling you to get lost" Daphne countered

"Don't talk to me like that Greengrass!" Malfoy commanded

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?"

"My father will hear about this" Draco threatened

"Yeah, well her father is Lord Greengrass. My godfather is Lord Black and my Uncle is Lord Potter and Peverell" Harry also knew that his Uncle had taken up the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Potter.

"Harry" Ron Weasley walked up to them "what are you doing at the Slytherin table?!"

"Sitting with my friend" Harry answered for what felt like the billionth time

"Malfoy's your friend?!" Ron blurted out in surprise

"Oh, no he's not" Harry shook his head "me and Malfoy lack two big things that we would need if we were to become friends. For Malfoy it would be brains while I'm short on my tolerance for idiots. I was referring to the lovely Daphne Greengrass"

"Lovely?" Daphne repeated "I'm honoured you hold me in such a high opinion" She joked

"But Harry, she's a snake" Ron said

"No, I'm pretty sure she's human" Harry replied with a straight face

"She's a Slytherin! She's evil!"

"Daphne is many things" Harry replied "smart, funny, kind and a few other things but she is not evil."

"All Slytherin's are evil!"

"My grandmother, Dorea Potter, was a Slytherin" Harry narrowed his eyes "and a former member of the most noble and ancient house of Black. Are you calling my grandmother evil?"

"What…no, no!" Ron shook his head "But you can't trust her"

"I've known her for most of my life, why should I not trust her?"

"Is there a problem here?" Professor McGonagall approached

"Yes miss" Daphne nodded "Ron was telling Harry that he shouldn't hang out with me because I'm a Slytherin"

"But it's true, Slytherin's are evil" Ron said, not understanding the benefits of keeping his mouth shut.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley, now I suggest you go back to your seat" McGonagall said

"What?!" Ron blurted out in shock "Why? What did I do?"

"Firstly I'd like to point out that not all Slytherin's are evil, secondly you've essentially come over to the table of another house and called them evil. Does that answer your question?"

"Ron, just go" Harry stopped Ron from replying, Ron reluctantly left, glaring at Daphne as he did. Almost as if the entire thing was her fault

"Mr Potter" McGonagall turned to Harry "may I ask what you're doing at the Slytherin table?"

"I'm sitting with my friend" Harry gestured to Daphne "I've checked the rules and there are no rules forbidding me from sitting at the Slytherin table"

"As long as you are not causing any problems or breaking any rules you are free to sit wherever you desire" McGonagall replied "I will be going now Mr Potter as I do have a class to prepare for, I'd like to remind you to get your schedule from Professor Sprout."

"Yes Professor" Harry nodded

"Also take ten points for promoting inter-house unity and your mother would be proud to see you now, I truly mean that" McGonagall turned and left, leaving a smiling pair of kids. Although, the moment was ruined by Draco.

"Don't think I have forgot you insulting me, this isn't over Potter"

"Malfoy, who's using the family brain cell at the moment?" Harry asked "we're going to be living in the same building for seven years, of course it's not over"

Malfoy glared at him and spun around, he walked away and sat as far away from Harry as he could.

* * *

In transfigurations class Harry sat alongside Daphne and Neville when they entered, he looked up front and saw the cat standing sitting on the desk. For several minutes everyone waited for the class to start. Ron then burst in, breathing heavily.

"Wow, made it" He sighed, he then looked at Harry "hey Harry, I…why are you sitting with them?"

"Because they're my friends" Harry replied

"You should come and sit with me instead" Ron gestured to a nearby desk with two empty seats

"I'm fine, thank you" Harry replied, getting a little tired of repeating himself

"You want to sit with Longbottom?" Ron said in disbelief "he's basically a squib"

"Ron, there are tribes of people in the Amazonian rainforest that are untouched by human civilisation and hunt using long pieces of wood and eat ants. Even they are advanced enough to realise that now is the correct time to be quiet" Harry said, in defence of his friend who gave him a small smile as thanks.

"Neville is not a squib" Daphne added "he's got enough magic to get into Hogwarts and I bet you that he'll be better than you before the year ends"

"Unlikely" Ron snorted

"Professor" Harry, who was getting bored of Ron, put his hand in the air "when can we start the lesson?" Everyone looked at Harry as if he was mad

"Are you delusional Potter?" Malfoy sneered

"Professor McGonagall isn't here" Hermione said

"Yes she is" Harry replied

"She's sitting on the desk" Daphne said

"Are you lot mental?" Ron responded "The only thing on the desk is that dumb cat"

"Ron, they meant that the cat is McGonagall" Neville said quietly

"Don't be stupid" Ron said right as McGonagall jumped off the desk and transformed back into a human. "That was bloody brilliant"

"Thank you for that assessment Mr Weasley" McGonagall replied "perhaps this 'dumb cat' could turn you into a pocket watch, maybe that way you'd at least know when the lessons starts"

"I…I got lost"

"A map perhaps, I trust you don't need one to find your seat"

"No miss" Ron shook his head and took his seat

"Good, now ten points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley for your comments against Mr Longbottom"

"You can't do that!"

"I believe I just did" She turned to Harry and Daphne "ten points each for defending your friend and another ten for recognising I was an animagus. If you don't mind me asking then how did you know?"

"Before coming to Hogwarts I lived with three different animagus's" Harry replied "my godfather could turn into a dog, my aunt into a cheetah and my uncle into a dire wolf. They taught me the spell to recognise animagus's and how to do it without the spell.

I noticed that you were too still, you barley even moved plus the markings on the cats faces looked like glasses. Add to the fact that we're in a transfiguration classroom, I just put two and two together"

"Well done, now on with the lesson" McGonagall said, she then noticed that Hermione Granger had put her hand up "yes?"

"Miss, shouldn't Harry be punished for having his hair like that?" Hermione gestured to Harry's silver and spiky hair

"Is my hair still silver?" Harry asked Daphne and Neville.

"Miss Granger" McGonagall spoke "Mr Potter will not be punished for the way his hair is. Mr Potter is a metamorphmagus, that means he can change his shape at will and that includes the colour of his hair and eyes. However metamorphmagus's can struggle with keeping their hair a regular colour like black. And yes Mr Potter, your hair is still silver"

"Oh, well as a Gryffindor you'd probably prefer red" Harry turned his hair red and his eyes yellow

"Thank you for being thoughtful Mr Potter but let's get on with the lesson, shall we?"

McGonagall proceeded to give a speech about the dangers of transfiguration and how everyone should listen to what she said. Shortly after she set everyone to work on transforming needles into matchsticks.

Harry practised the wand movements before he made any attempt at the actual spell, Daphne and Neville copied him and did the same. A minute or two later, they attempted the spell. McGonagall had chosen hat moment to walk alongside them and watch.

Neville had mostly transfigured his and would likely have done it completely after one or two more attempts. He had gotten the shape right, but not the colour. Daphne was slightly better as hers was the right shape and almost completely the right colour.

But McGonagall was surprised when Harry's was perfect, even more so when she didn't hear him actually say the spell.

"Mr Potter, did yow silent cast?" She asked

"Yes Professor" Harry nodded "my uncle had told me to do all my spells silently"

"Why?"

"Said it'd be easier than learning them just to learn them silently later" Harry shrugged

"Well, I must say that I'm impressed. Not many could use spells without the incantation at your age. Take another ten points"

"Thank you Professor" Harry smiled "but if you don't mind, I'd like to ask a question"

"Yes Mr Potter?" McGonagall prompted

"Why is Hermione Granger glaring at me?" Harry pointed at Hermione, McGonagall followed the direction he was pointing at and saw that Hermione was glaring at him. Hermione's face changed to a look of shock and quickly looked away, hoping that she hadn't been caught.

"Miss Granger" McGonagall said "Mr Potter has raised an interesting question, why were you glaring at him?"

"I wasn't miss" Hermione said in a quiet voice

"Uh huh" McGonagall said in a way that made it very clear that she didn't believe her "five points for lying and glaring at another student, I had better not see you do it again"

* * *

Soon the lesson ended and everyone walked out. On the way to the next lesson, Harry was feeling rather pleased with himself. He did great in class and he knew that it would make his aunt and uncles proud.

Hermione was walking a little bit behind the group and had resumed glaring at them. She couldn't believe that Harry had done better than her in class, there was no way he could've done that. She was way smarter than him, she was the smartest witch in the school.

She realised that he probably was allowed to practise magic before coming here, yes, that was the only way he could've done better than her. It was unfair that he was allowed to use magic when she couldn't, she'd have to tell the teachers. Hopefully they'd do something, they should at least do something about that if they weren't going to do anything about his hair.

She didn't really know what a metamorphmagus was but she did not believe that Harry didn't have total control of his hair. As she wasn't a metamorphmagus, she didn't realise how hard it was to keep your hair a simple colour. In her mind Harry was just trying to break the rules.

Ronald Weasley was walking behind them and trying to catch up to them. He'd have to try and get Harry away from Greengrass and Longbottom. Greengrass was evil and from a dark family, Ron knew that she would try and turn Harry dark. Longbottom was basically a squib and no way he should be allowed to hang out with the boy-who-lived.

No, if there was anyone who was allowed to be his friend then it was him. If Harry Potter was his friend then he'd be better than his brothers, none of them would be able to claim to be the best friend of the boy-who-lived.

Besides, his mother had told him that Dumbledore wanted him to become Harry's best friend and he wasn't going to argue with his mum or Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of all time and Ron knew it'd be best to listen to him.

"Wesley's coming this way" Daphne whispered to Harry, who snuck in a quick glance and saw Ron hurrying up to them and Hermione walking behind them at a slightly slower pace while glaring at them.

"Let me" Neville said, drawing his wand

"You sure?" Harry asked with a smile

"Yeah" Neville nodded with forced confidence.

Neville looked back before forcing his head to face forwards, he took a deep breath then discreetly shot a tripping hex to Ron's feet. Ron tripped and ended up crashing into Hermione, which resulted in the both of them landing in a pile on the floor with Ron on top of Hermione.

"Get off me!" Hermione screamed

"Nice one Neville" Harry nudged Neville in the arm.

"It was nothing" Neville blushed slightly

"it was bloody hilarious is what it was" Daphne smiled "we told you, you're not a squib."

"Thanks guys" Neville said appreciatively "that means a lot"

"Well, we're your friends. We stick together" Harry placed an arm around Daphne's shoulder and his over arm around Neville's shoulders "that remind me. We haven't even tried to prank anyone yet"

"Didn't what Neville do count as a prank?" Daphne raised an eyebrow

"Yeah but we haven't pranked anyone as a group" Harry replied "come on, it'll be fun. You, me and Neville. The new marauders"

"Oh Merlin" Daphne sighed "fine, I better be there to do damage control"

"You?" Harry laughed "Please, you're the most dangerous out of us three"

"I'm not arguing with that" Neville agreed

"Me? Dangerous?" Daphne said with an innocent look "Don't know what you mean"

"Oh Merlin" Neville said "you two are going to shake this whole castle to the bloody ground"

"No we won't" Harry replied before leaning closer to Daphne "we should probably work out how to do that before we graduate"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Tickets

Dumbledore was currently in a meeting with Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE. Dolores Umbridge was standing in the back, with a quill and clipboard. They had gone over all the necessary stuff and the meeting had needed.

Dumbledore was particularly looking forward to going back, he had to make last minute changes to the timetables and now most of the classes had all four houses attending at a time. It was hard work but it had to be done to deter Harry from the Slytherin's and show him that the Gryffindor's were better.

Dumbledore never expected Harry to be a Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor yes, but not a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were neutral in the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry, they stayed out of it as much as possible. If Harry was a Ravenclaw then Dumbledore would be a bit more worried about him leaning towards Slytherin, but he was a Hufflepuff, disappointingly. And as everyone knows, Hufflepuffs aren't really that important.

"Now that we have all that out of the way, we can relax" Fudge sighed

"Indeed" Amelia Bones nodded "I plan to go home and start writing a letter to my niece, I miss her dreadfully, though I take comfort in knowing that Harry Potter will be there along with her friends to keep her safe"

"Ah yes" Dumbledore said "I've noticed that she is also friends with Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass" Dumbledore spoke with the hope that he could lead the conversation in a way that would allow him to get more information about Harry.

"Ah yes" Amelia nodded "those four have been friends for the longest time, Henry Potter had decided to introduce them one by one to young Harry when he was younger, they all hit it off and now they are practically family."

"Ah yes, that reminds me" Fudge smiled "Harry Potter is at Hogwarts, perhaps I could arrange a meeting with him"

"A meeting?" Amelia asked

"Yes, imagine how good the ministry would look if we were to be seen with the boy-who-lived"

"An excellent idea Cornelius" Umbridge smiled that girly smile

"I disagree" Amelia said, Dumbledore was about to put his foot down but Amelia had beaten him to it "if I was you then I wouldn't bother Harry"

"Why not?" Fudge asked, a little put out

"Because if you bother him then you risk bothering Henry Potter" Amelia said with a hint of warning in her voice "and I don't think you'd want to do that"

"I'm sure Mr Potter won't mind too much" Fudge replied

"I know Mr Potter a lot better than you" Amelia reminded him "and the one thing that man does not appreciate is people bothering his family"

"Understandable but surely he wouldn't object to a simple meeting" Fudge argued

"I did my job and warned you" Amelia shrugged "if you wish to ignore it then do so at your own peril"

"Mr Potter is a ministry employee" Umbridge interrupted "he should be honoured if the minister choses to see his nephew. And if he doesn't then he'll simply need to be reminded whom he works for"

"Ha" Amelia laughed "good luck with that, from what I know about Henry Potter, the job is more of a hobby for him"

"Hobby?" Dumbledore repeated

"Yes, hobby" Amelia nodded "he doesn't need the money with how big the Potter fortune is, he's also the inventor of the werewolf cure and had set records with his newts tests. He could very easily work anywhere he wanted, I know that he has a standing offer to work for Gringotts. Besides, he's not in much risk of being fired."

"What is that supposed to mean?" A cross Umbridge asked

"Henry Potter is a man blessed by magic to do whatever he wants, he's powerful enough to make the rest of us look like kittens, he's unaffected by the unforgivables, he's also the head of multiple most ancient and noble houses. Crime has gone down since he joined us, he's set department records, in fact he is so skilled that he makes Moody of all people jealous.

Add that to the fact that he is the boy-who-lives uncle and best friends with Sirius Black who is the head of the most ancient and noble house of Black, an excellent auror and the man the ministry had unjustly imprisoned. Well, you see where I'm going with this, at least I hope you do. Getting rid of him harms us far more than it harms him and could very well be the worst decision of your careers."

"Where is Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked curiously

"He's left work for the day" Amelia replied "said he wishes to visit his wife and nephew"

"What?!" Dumbledore blurted out in surprise "you mean he's at Hogwarts right now?!"

"Yes" Amelia said but before she could say anymore Dumbledore had left the room.

* * *

Dumbledore arrived at the castle, he had made his way towards the history of magic classroom. He stopped just outside and listened to the voices inside.

"Snape was alright" He heard a young boy's voice, he assumed it was Harry

"Of course he was" A female voice said with a hint of smugness, Dumbledore believed it to be Gwen Potter. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was great" Harry replied "I enjoyed it, my favourite class was defiantly history" Harry said, looking directly at his history teacher and aunt.

"Such a charmer" A third voice laughed but then suddenly stopped "how long are you planning to listen to our conversation Dumbledore?" Dumbledore jumped back in surprise, he slowly opened the door when he found Harry, Henry and Gwen Potter sitting on the desk and looking at him.

"Hello" Dumbledore greeted, trying to make the best of the situation "I didn't mean to overhear…"

"of course not" Henry interrupted with levels of sarcasm too high to not be noticed "now may we help you?"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore spoke

"Yes?" Both male Potters said at the same time

"Mr Henry Potter" Dumbledore amended "may I ask what you are doing here?"

"You may" Henry nodded, a silence filled the room until Dumbledore realised that he actually had to ask.

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked

"Sitting, breathing, talking, blinking, etc." Henry replied

"I meant why you are in Hogwarts?"

"I came to visit my wife and my nephew" Henry replied, ruffling Harry's hair which was currently blue for some reason

"I would have preferred if you notified me before coming to my school" Dumbledore said

"I'm sorry but I had more important things on my mind than you" Henry stood up, he picked Harry up in his arms "now, why don't you show me around Harry?"

"If I say yes, will you put me down?" Harry joked

"Might as well, you're so heavy now, you're going to get fat soon" Henry popped Harry down

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Will the two of you just go?" Gwen interrupted

"You heard the lady" Henry nudged Harry who started walking, Henry followed right behind him and the two left the classroom.

"Mrs Potter" Dumbledore said to Gwen "I would prefer it if I am given prior warning before you invite your husband to my school"

"I didn't invite him" Gwen replied "besides, there are no rules preventing him from visiting as he is not a criminal. He is also Harry's uncle and my husband so he is allowed to visit."

"Mrs Potter, I am the headmaster"

"That doesn't matter" Gwen responded "it has nothing to do with the fact that no rules have been broken"

"I'm simply asking for warning" Dumbledore said, not liking the way that he was being addressed

"Ah yes, the next time my husband decides to surprise me then I will let you know" Gwen said sarcastically, even though Henry could never technically surprise her thanks to their mental connection through the soul bond, but there was no reason to let Dumbledore know that.

* * *

Harry and Henry made their way to the great hall, Henry looked around fondly. Memories of the hall filled his head, he remembered having a lot of fun here in his previous lives. He did a lot of things, embarrass Ron, embarrass Malfoy, and embarrass Dumbledore, just a lot of embarrassing prats. Well, when he wasn't snogging, eating, pranking or duelling.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked "do you want to sit with me at the Hufflepuff table?"

"Sure thing kid" Henry nodded and the two made their way to the table, they had just sat down when Daphne, Susan and Neville came over and sat next to them. "Alright guys?" Henry asked, they all nodded in response.

"How are you doing?" Susan asked

"I'm doing good" Henry replied "but I'm just a boring adult, tell me about you guys. How's school going? How's the classes? You guys having fun?"

"Yeah, we're doing great" Harry said as he turned his hair yellow to match the Hufflepuff symbol "classes are alright, I like Professor Flitwick the best. McGonagall's great, Snape's alright."

"I like Flitwick the best too" Daphne smiled "he's so fun and his class is great"

"He told me that my mum was good at charms" Harry added

"She was" Henry smiled, remembering his life as Hadrius Black where he was in school alongside Lily "she was good at charms and potions, she was a natural in both"

"Hmm, I like herbology" Neville said

"My favourite is probably transfigurations so far" Susan said

"That's good" Henry replied "so Susan, have you been keeping these three out of trouble?"

"Hey!" Harry, Neville and Daphne objected

"Nah" Susan shook her head "I decided it was pointless to try and have opted to just stay out of the blast zone"

"Smart girl" Henry said approvingly, he then turned to Harry "so, tell me Prongslet, done any pranks yet?"

"Not yet" Harry admitted

"What?!" Henry said in mock shock and terror "Not even a single one?"

"We're working on it" Harry assured his dramatic uncle "we wanted to make the first one a good one, we're going to prank the whole school net week."

"Awesome" Henry grinned "Padfoot and Moony will be proud"

"Thanks, don't tell Aunt Gwen" Harry requested

"Please" Henry scoffed "she knows you're already planning one, just try not to leave any evidence behind so she isn't forced to punish you"

"Yes sir" Harry grinned

"You know, you're the best role model a child could ask for" Daphne smirked

"High praise" Henry responded "now, have you guys made any new friends? Just to clarify I mean have you met people that have become your friends, not actually physically making new friends"

"Not yet" Harry answered honestly "we've met some people but I don't think we know them well enough to call them friends yet"

"Though we have met a few annoying people that we will definitely not be calling friends" Daphne said

"Ah" Neville said in understanding "Malfoy, Granger and Ron Weasley"

"Would you care to tell me more?" Henry said, he found it slightly amusing that those three would always cause problems for him in one way or another, in this case it was this world's version of him.

"Well" Daphne started "Draco Malfoy is an arrogant jerk, he walks and talks like he's better than everyone and that we should worship the ground we work on because of his father"

"Please" Henry snorted "his father's just rich, the Potter fortune alone makes his money look like chump change. He's also a member of the school board but me and Sirius have multiple seats on the board. We also rank higher than him in the government and in blood status seeing as his family is just a noble one while ours is in the most ancient and noble category."

"He still acts like a prat" Neville shrugged "oh and then we have Hermione Granger"

"Oh her" Susan sighed "I've seen her in class, she always glares at anyone who answers any of the questions before her. She glares at Harry all the time"

"Just ignore her" Henry advised "she's probably insecure or whatever excuse you want to give and feels the need to be the smartest person in the room. Intelligence is good but the truly intelligent appreciate intelligence all around instead of trying to be the sole owner of it.

She wants to be better than you, let her try, you guys just focus on being the best you can be. She may see it as a competition of sorts, I want you guys to just see it as something you should do your best at. Now, tell me about the third prat you guys mentioned"

"Ron Weasley" Harry spoke in a tired voice "he keeps trying to be my friend"

"Probably because you're the boy-who-lived" Daphne guessed

"Probably" Harry agreed "anyway, he insults Neville and calls him a squib and he insults Daphne and calls her dark and evil because she's a Slytherin. He also keeps trying to get me to go to Gryffindor, even though I don't want to, not that I have anything against Gryffindor. It's just that I am a Hufflepuff and I'm proud, I'm a Potter in Hufflepuff"

"A Potterpuff" Daphne grinned

"Yeah, sadly you'll have to deal with a lot of people like that" Henry said sympathetically "but at least you can tell why he wants to be your friend, stick with your true friends and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Uncle Henry" Harry replied "oh, I haven't told you about potions class"

* * *

_Harry walked into potions class, he took a seat next to Daphne. Ron Weasley saw them and approached them._

_"__Harry" Ron said with a concerned voice "why are you sitting with her? She's a Slytherin!"_

_"__Daphne!" Harry turned to Daphne dramatically and looked at her with a fake hurt look "You didn't tell me you were a Slytherin!"_

_"__Must of have slipped my mind" Daphne played along "is that a problem?"_

_"__Hmm" Harry adopted a thoughtful look "I might be able to get over it"_

_"How kin of you" She said dryly_

_"__Harry" Ron interrupted, but before he could say anymore Snape had walked into the room and Ron ran back to his seat by the Gryffindor's._

_"__There will be no foolish wand waving or misbehaving in this class" Snape made his way to the front, he stopped at the front and began to take the register, he slightly paused at Harry's name. His original reaction to Harry was told to bugger off out of a fear of an angry Mrs Potter and an extremely healthy desire to live._

_"__You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little wand waving many of you will find it hard to believe that it is magic. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death. Providing you all aren't as big of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" Snape at that point noticed that Harry was taking notes, as was Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones._

_"__Pop quiz" Snape said, Hermione sat straighter, Ron's shoulders slumped whilst Harry and friends sat with a neutral look on their face. "Mr Potter" Snape turned to Harry, who's hair unconsciously turned silver and his eyes green, Snape held back a smile at that reaction "tell me, what would I get if I added powdered rood of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione Granger, despite not being asked and Harry not having enough time to answer, raised her hand,_

_"__The draught of living death sir" Harry answered, his Uncle Henry and Aunt Gwen were always good at potions, that combined with the fact that his mother was brilliant at them had made them a point of interest for Harry and he found that he quite enjoyed them. _

_"__Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"_

_"__If I remember correctly then they would be located in the stomach of a goat"_

_"__What's the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked his last question, curious to see if Harry could get this. Hermione Granger was standing up with her hand in the air "sit down you silly girl!" Snape snapped, a little tired of seeing the girl bounce up and down_

_"__There is no difference sir" Harry answered "they're the same plant and go by the name of aconite"_

_"__Hmm, that is correct" Snape was beginning to see Mrs Potters point, perhaps she was right and Potter was more like his mother after all. "Well, why aren't the rest of you writing this down?"_

_The lesson continued, Snape had set them on to making their potions. He walked around, observing each student, he noticed Granger glaring at Potter and not focusing on her work. This out Snape in a dilemma, should he tell her off or should he let her go about it and ruin her potion then tell her of? Naturally he went with the second option and continued moving around the class. He noticed that Potter and his friends were making excellent potions, that was when he heard an explosion from behind him. _

_The entire class looked at the general direction of the explosion and found the cause to be Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger._

* * *

"Wow" Henry said "I'm guessing Snape took off a lot of points for that"

"Oh yeah" Neville nodded in confirmation "Ron then tried arguing with him and lost more points"

"Hey guys" A voice called, Ron Weasley was walking up to them

"Speak of the devil" Susan commented

"Hi Harry" Ron smiled at his supposed best friend

"Ron" Harry did his best not to sigh, Ronald Weasley was slowly but surely chipping away at Harry's ability to remain polite "can I help you?"

"Who's this?" Ron gestured to Henry

"That's my Uncle Henry"

"You know, you're supposed to introduce yourself first" Henry pointed out, Ron's face turned red slightly

"Oh…uh yeah, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" Ron replied "hold on…I've heard me dad talking about you"

"Oh yeah" Henry said curiously "what did he say?"

"Well sir" Fred answered as he and George walked over "he says you're one of the few decent blokes in the ministry"

"And we'd be inclined to agree" George smiled "how are we sir?"

"Brilliant boys, just came by to visit the new marauders" Henry gestured to Harry and friends

"The new marauders?" The twins both asked as they both raised eyebrows at that

"Are they any good at pranking?" George asked

"They better be after all the effort me, Moony and Padfoot put into them" Henry replied

"They've been trained by legends!" Fred whispered to George, the two then fell to their knees and began bowing at Harry and his friends

"We're not worthy!" The two chanted "We're not worthy!"

"That's right" Daphne said in her most pompous voice "be gone with you"

"Yes my lady" The twins laughed and run away

"Uncle Henry?!" Tonks called as she saw them, Henry got to her feet and Tonks ran up to Henry and pulled him into a tight hug. Since Tonks was twelve she had begun calling Henry 'Uncle Henry' just like Harry did, Tonks had a lovely relationship with the two adult Potters. With Gwen Potter she saw her as an awesome and fun role model, Henry was sort of like the father she had always wanted.

Sadly for her, her father had died during the last war, so Henry was the closest thing she had to a father. He was funny, and kind and patient with her. The one time she tripped and broke one of his things he just laughed and repaired it, he also helped her learn more about her own metamorphmagus powers.

There were many more things he did for her, Tonks remembered him threatening her first boyfriend and implied that if she wasn't treated right then dementors may come visiting. He also taught her a ton of spells and helped her a lot with her school work, the list of things he did went on and on.

Andromeda Tonks was still her mother and she loved her dearly, but Harry was her little brother, and she loved him just as much as she loved Henry and Gwen.

"Alright Tonks?" Henry hugged her back, they let go and Henry began looking over Tonks "damn look at you, you're all grown up. Little Tonksie is becoming a man….or woman in your case"

"Thanks for noticing" Tonks laughed "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I see how it is, Uncle Henry can't just come by and visit" Henry said with a mock hurt look on his face

"Yes" Harry and Tonks answered at the same time

"Well, I am hurt" Henry declared "I come here with gifts and find out that I'm not wanted"

"Gifts?" Harry repeated as he and Tonks perked up

"Yes, gifts" Henry nodded

"Well, now that we think about it, we like having you here" Harry grinned

"Oh, definitely" Tonks nodded "now give us our prezzies"

"Fine" Henry sighed "sit down Tonks" Tonks did as told and sat next to Harry "now, my gift is not just for you two. It's also for Daphne, Susan and Neville"

"What is it?" A curious Daphne asked

"Well" Henry smiled proudly "I've only gone and got us all tickets to the next 'weird sisters' concert"

"You what?!" The group exclaimed

"Yep" Henry nodded "now Daphne, Neville and Susan, I've talked with your parents, grandma and aunt. You three can come if you want, would you like to come?"

"Yeah!" Neville and Susan nodded

"Hell yeah!" Daphne exclaimed

"Great, now Tonks" Henry turned "I've asked your mum, she says that you can go"

"What? Really?!" A surprised Tonks asked

"Well…I had to promise to keep any non-approved boys away from you but yes, you can go. Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to…but I have my newt exams" She sighed sadly

"Tonks, those exams are at the end of the year" Henry reminded her "I don't think that you will jeopardise your entire life by taking a single weekend off at the start of the year. But if you go and are still worried then you can study with me when we have time"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tonks jumped up and pulled Henry into another hug, she kissed him on the cheek before she let him go

"You're welcome" Henry chuckled before looking at Harry "now, your aunt won't be able to come with us. I doubt that she's going to be allowed to leave just to spend her weekend at a concert" It didn't really matter to Gwen as she could just view the whole thing through Henry's mind "but Padfoot and Moony will be there as well. Now, I have an extra ticket if you want to invite anyone else"

"Hmm" Harry thought about who he could invite, it was hard not to notice the look that Ron was giving him. Apparently the boy thought it was obvious that Harry was going to choose him, obviously there was no chance in that happening but Harry still thought it was weird how the boy immediately thought that. Harry looked around, wondering if there was anyone else he wanted to take, when suddenly it hit him.

"Harry" Henry said "anyone else or what?"

"Give me a sec" Harry got up to his feet and ran up to Theo Nott at the Slytherin table, he whispered into the boys ears. Nott's face went from surprised to confused to disbelieving but slowly he nodded. He got up and followed Harry back to the Hufflepuff table "this is Theodore Nott, can he come?" Harry said, ignoring the gaping Ron

"Sure" Henry shrugged and turned to Theo "nice to meet you, I'm Henry Potter"

"Uh…nice to meet you…I…are you sure you want me to come?" Nott asked nervously

"If you want to come then I have no problem with bringing you" Henry replied

"But…but didn't my dad try and kill you?"

"Yeah, and?" Henry asked "Kid, trust me when I say stronger and better wizards than your dad have tried to kill me."

"But…but you…"

"Hey kid" Henry interrupted "I'm not going to judge you on what your father has done, I'm going to treat you in a way worthy of how you act, understand?"

"Uh…yes…yes sir" Nott nodded quickly "but my father won't let me and…"

"I'll talk to your father" Henry reassured him "actually, while I'm at it, I'd like to have a talk with you sometime later. Perhaps this weekend, that alright with you?"

"Y…yes sir" Nott nodded

"Stand up straight" Henry instructed, Nott instantly obeyed "head up and shoulders out. Don't ever be ashamed of who you are, definitely don't join the death eaters but don't be ashamed. You're not a death eater, you are Theodore Nott. A Slytherin, a student and the boy that I'm taking to the weird sisters concert. You are no more than who you want to be, understand?"

"Yes" Nott nodded, his eyes a bit teary

"That's good" Henry smiled "I have to go now but I'll see you all later" Henry gave Tonks and Harry one last hug and left.

"Thanks Harry" Theo said appreciatively to Harry

"No problem" Harry waved him off "see you later mate"

"Yeah, see ya" Theo nodded and walked off, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Harry! Are you mad?!" Ron demanded, reminding the group that he was still there "He's a Slytherin! You can't trust him! His dad's a death eater!"

"So?" Harry shrugged "What does it matter to me what his dad is? I think Theo is an alright guy"

"Harry" Tonks said before Ron could reply "can you come with me to the common room? I need to talk about some things with you"

"Sure, let's go" Harry picked up his stuff and followed Tonks out of the hall "What did you want to talk about?"

"I didn't, just thought I'd spare you from the noisy redhead" Tonks replied

"My hero" Harry said dramatically "looking forward to this weekend?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice to relax a little. Newts are killers, way worse than owls"

"Just to clarify, we're talking about the exams and not the animals, right?"

* * *

Gwen was called to McGonagall's office, not sure why that was but she went anyway. She hoped that Dumbledore wasn't in there, she was not in the mood for the old goat. When she entered she found Hermione Granger standing there with Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk.

"Hello Gwen" McGonagall greeted Gwen "it appears that the young student before me has some issues about Mr Potter that she wanted to discuss"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Quirrell sat in his office. Planning and thinking of ideas to get the stone for his master, and get rid of the Potter brat. He hoped to do it soon, he was tired of all the damn stuttering and children.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, he stood up, made sure his turban was on properly and made his way towards the door. He opened it when he was greeted with the smiling face of Henry Potter.

"Hello" Henry Potter pushed Quirrell back in and closed the door "let's talk"

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to let you know that while I will still be making more chapters for this story, I will be focusing more on my 'I'm not a hero' story. All this means is that the chapters will come out quicker and more frequently for the other story. As for this story, I don't know exactly how quickly I am able to release new chapters, combining the multiple stories I'm writing with my job, studying and all that means that the updates for this story will definitely be slower. I'm just saying this so that I don't have people wondering why I'm not uploading more chapters for the story while doing so for the other story. Not really wanting to write a chapter for the other story then have someone post a question and ask me why I've not updated this story, because if that happens then I will just panic and rush up a chapter. Just to sum up:

1) I will be focusing on 'I'm not a hero'

2) I will still be updating this story, just at a slower pace

3) I will also be occasionally updating my 'Chaos' story but at a slower pace, much like this one

4) Expect another chapter for 'I'm not a hero' soon.

Back to the actual story, I hope you all enjoyed it so far. I was hoping you guys could give me suggestions for what you want in this story. There are quite a few different ideas I have for how to go about it, and I'd like to hear your suggestions. Feel free to leave suggestions to the following:

* What would you guys like Henry to do to Quirrell?

* Scenarios for Tonks

* How much Theodore Nott do you guys want?

* Any scenarios involving Henry and Umbridge and/or Fudge.

*Ways for Harry (Harry, not Henry) to piss off Dumbledore

I can come up with ideas on my own but sometimes it's nice to hear what you guys want. Feel free to leave suggestions, or don't, it's up to you. Thanks again for reading and feel free to leave reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Taste of death, my stone, wet Fudge

"W…what do y…you want?" Quirrell stuttered

"I want to get rid of you" Henry said simply

"B…but I…"

"Quirrell" Henry cut him off "that stutter of yours is really irritating and I will rip your throat out if you do it one more time. Now shut your mouth, turn around and let me talk to your master"

"How did you know?" Quirrell paled, he didn't even notice that he had lost his stutter

"Are you going to let me talk to Voldie or do I have to remove your head?"

"How dare you address my master like that?! You…" Quirrell was cut off by Henry slapping him across the face, Quirrell stumbled back and landed face first on his desk. Harry clicked his fingers and his turban disappeared, revealing the face of Voldemort.

"Hi Tom" Henry smiled

"Who are you?!" Voldemort demanded

"I'm Henry Potter, Lord of multiple most ancient and noble houses, destroyer of dark wizards and wrecker of your shit. Pleasure to meet you"

"How did you know I was here?"

"That's not what we should be asking, what we should be asking is are you planning to hurt my nephew? I believe the answer is yes, and for that, I'm going to kill you. Usually I'd have a chat, but I'd rather not waste too much time with you"

"You dare to think you stand a chance against…" Voldemort was cut off by Henry placing his hand over Voldemorts mouth

"Do you know what death taste likes?" Henry asked as his hand glowed green, Voldemorts screams were muffled by Henry's hand. One green blast later, Quirrell was dead and Voldemort was gone.

"All in all, a good day's work" Henry said before popping out, unaffected by the apparation wards.

* * *

"So, what exactly is the problem?" Gwen asked Professor McGonagall and Hermione, even though she had a good idea.

"Miss Granger" McGonagall prompted Hermione

"Well miss" Hermione said "first of all, Harry keeps changing his hair and eye colours into ridiculous colours. He makes them pink and blue and purple and just about any colour he wants, even though it's not appropriate for school. He says he's a metamorphmagus but it's clear that he has complete control of his abilities"

"That's where you'd be wrong" Gwen replied "yes Harry is a metamorphmagus but he doesn't have complete control."

"But I've seen him change his hair on purpose"

"True" Gwen nodded "he can change it on purpose but he can't always control it. For example, if he gets angry then his hair usually turns either red or white. In the past Harry has tried to keep his hair and eyes simple colours like black, but he can't control them for long periods of times. With metamorphmagus's it's easier to have brighter colours as they stay that way longer. If Harry made his hair black then it would stay black for about a few minutes while if he made it pink it would probably stay that way for most of the day.

In Hufflepuff, there is a seventh year called Tonks, she's older and has better control than Harry and even she occasionally has trouble keeping her hair under control, that's why she usually sticks with pink."

"But that can't be right" Hermione replied

"Miss Granger, I've raised Harry all of his life and I know at least two other metamorphmagus's if you include the seventh year I've mentioned. Forgive me if I think I'm more qualified to lecture others on metamorphmagus's than you"

"Sorry miss" Hermione blushed in embarrassment

"That's alright, is there anything else?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded "I think it isn't fair that Harry learnt about magic before coming here"

"And why is that?" Gwen asked

"Because he's already learnt things before us"

"You can still catch up"

"But he shouldn't be allowed to learn things before the rest of us, that's cheating"

"Miss Granger, did your parents ever help you with maths when you went to muggle school?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded

"Is that cheating? Learning from your parents?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "but Harry got the chance to learn things before others"

"Miss Granger, we can't just give everyone magical books so that on the off chance they are actually magical they can join our world and not be behind" Gwen replied "before you complain, I am muggle born as well. We can't have known you were magical before you were born and you were raised by muggle parents, we can't have just given you magical books and taught you magic before we discovered you were actually a witch"

"But it's still not fair"

"Miss Granger" Gwen sighed "unless you want me to reverse time simply for you to catch up to other students, I don't know what you want me to do."

"Fine" Hermione couldn't believe this, she was sure Harry would get in trouble. Wait, what about that snake? "But what about that snake? He's only allowed to bring a cat, owl or toad in to school"

"Yes, that is the pet rule but that snake is not a pet, it's Harry's familiar" Gwen responded

"Miss Granger" McGonagall said "Wizards have a much closer relationship with animals than our muggle counterparts, a familiar is different from a pet. They have a symbiotic relationship with their masters, and they are the exception to the Hogwarts rule, providing they aren't a danger to other students"

"And Harry's snake has no venom" Gwen replied "therefore it's perfectly safe and allowed to be in school"

It was clear to Hermione that she was losing this argument. She didn't care what the teacher said, this was obviously unfair, Harry Potter was obviously breaking rules and getting away with it. How dare he?!

* * *

Henry Potter, Tonks and the kids had just come out of the Weird Sisters concert, and stopped to get some food at a muggle fast food restaurant. Henry had shrunk all the clothes and toys they had brought and had one of his house elves take it away.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Henry asked as they all began eating some burgers and chips

"Yup" Harry said after swallowing his food.

"Loved it" Daphne added

"It was great" Neville said

"Yeah it was" Susan agreed

"Best concert I've ever been to" Tonks said

"What about you Theo?" Henry asked Theodore

"Me? Uh…yeah, I liked it. I like it a lot" Theodore replied

"Good" Henry smiled "as long as you had fun"

"By the way sir" Theo said "how…how did you convince my father to let me come here?"

"I have my ways" Harry said mysteriously "let's just say that your father is going to be a bit fearful of me for the next few months. If he gives you any problems than just send me a letter, alright?"

"T…thank you" Theo replied, appreciatively

"Stop stuttering, you're not Quirrell" Harry said and the group laughed at that

"Speaking of Quirrell, apparently something's happened to him according to Hogwarts's rumours" Tonks said

"Yep" Henry nodded

"Wait you know?"

"Yep and I'm not allowed to say anything until the investigation is over"

"Ah, can't you tell us a little bit?" Tonks gave him the dog eyes

"Tonks, can I remind you what happened the last time you tried the dog eyes on me?" Henry didn't look at her face because he was sure he'd laugh at her current expression.

"You made my face become stuck as an actual dog" Tonks shuddered a little at the memory, while Harry giggled into his hands "it's not funny!" She snapped at everyone who looked amused

"You're outvoted on that one" Daphne grinned

"Hate you, hate you all" Tonks said, even though it was obvious she didn't mean it.

"Ah, I'm sorry" Henry kissed her on the side of the head, he took some money and put it in her hands "go buy yourself something extra"

"Really?!" She lit up

"Yes, this is your newt year, you're going to be busy and we're not going to have much time together, so you enjoy yourself while you can"

"Thank you!" She hugged him before going off to the counter to buy more food

"You spoil us sometimes" Harry noted

"Are you complaining?" Henry raised an eyebrow

"Hell no, you're brilliant!"

"And you can expect a sweet basket later this year" Henry ruffled Harry's head, he wore a hat with a notice me not charm to cover his hair which was fortunately blonde at the moment.

"Uh…something's going on" Neville pointed in the direction of the counter.

Henry and Harry looked in that direction along with everyone else, the former two narrowed their eyes. One boy was putting his hands on Tonks's hips even though it was clear that she wasn't interested. She looked like she wanted to draw her wand.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" Henry said to the group as he got up and walked over

"Come on babe" The boy said to Tonks with a grin on his face "you look so good with that pink hair"

"Doesn't mean you can touch!" She pushed his hands off of herself

"Is there a problem here?" Henry walked up to the two

"What's it to you?" The boy sneered

"I'm the guy telling you to leave her alone" Henry narrowed his eyes

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The boy demanded

"He's my dad" Tonks said, with no embarrassment evidenced on her face even though Henry couldn't keep the shock off of his own.

"Uh…yeah, what she said" He quickly recovered

"Listen, you don't tell me what to do" The boy grabbed Henry by the collar and looked him in the face "I will cut…" The boy stopped when Henry turned his eyes green, he controlled his aura so only the boy could sense it and it worked.

The boy quickly jumped back while Henry turned his eyes back to normal. He looked at Harry the same way someone would look at the grim reaper, and that was somewhat appropriate seeing as he was the master of death.

"You…you're the devil!" The boy blurted out, attracting the attention of everyone "You're the devil!" He screamed and ran out, all eyes were on him briefly before they turned to Henry.

"Well" Henry said loud enough for everyone to hear him "I've never been so insulted in all my life. Kids these days, no respect" He then cast some notice me not spells on himself and Tonks to help get everyone to go back to their dinner

"Thanks" Tonks said to Henry as she collected her food

"You're welcome" Henry said as the two walked back towards the group "so…dad huh?"

"I'm sorry" Tonks face fell a little

"It's alright" Henry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the head "as daughters go, you're not that bad. Just don't tell your Aunt Gwen, she'd kill me if she thought I had an affair" Tonks giggled a little and kissed him on the cheek

"What did we miss?" Harry asked as the two sat down

"Harry, you're no longer my favourite, you've been replaced" Henry said as he started eating his food

"Wait! What?!"

* * *

The next day at school, Dumbledore was frantically searching the castle up and down for the stone. Somehow it had gone missing, how it went missing, he did not know but it had gone missing and that was bad. He needed the stone!

He was in the great hall, eating lunch, taking a break from the search to give himself time to think. The only people who knew about the stone were him and the other professors but he was the only one who knew where it was stored so how did it go missing?!

"Ah, they've returned" He heard McGonagall say to Sprout.

He looked up to see Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass enter the hall. Behind them entered Nymphadora Tonks, and next to her was a blue haired Harry Potter. Why blue? But what made Dumbledore's eyes widened was the necklace he was wearing, instead of a pendent or a ring, it had the philosophers stone!

"Mr Potter!" Dumbledore marched over to him

"Ya?" A sleepy Harry replied

"What are you doing with that?!" He pointed to the stone

"Wearing it" Harry rubbed his eyes and stretched

"You will return it to me at once" Dumbledore commanded

"What are you on about? It's mine" Harry clutched the stone

"Do not lie to me"

"He isn't lying" Tonks cut him off "He got that yesterday, his uncle gave it to him" Dumbledore didn't believe her, that was the real stone, he could feel the magic coming off of it.

"What's going on?" Henry walked into the hall

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore blurted out

"Dropping off the kids" Henry replied

"Uncle Henry, he's trying to steal my necklace" Harry pointed at Dumbledore

"I am not…" Dumbledore's denial was cut off by Henry

"Were you now?" Henry took the necklace from Harry, he had told Harry beforehand what the stone really was and Harry agreed to play along with his little prank "I guess I should take it back home before he decides to steal it"

"Mr Potter I…"

"Am trying to steal something from the heir of multiple most ancient and noble houses" Henry interrupted "shame on you." He turned to Harry and Tonks "I'll be off for now. You two look after each other" Henry decided to apparate right out of the great hall, in front of everybody.

"How did he do that?" Dumbledore blurted out, what had happened to the wards?!

"Do what?" Harry asked innocently

"No idea" Tonks said "come on Harry, let's go and get something to eat." She grabbed Harry's hand and lead him back to the Hufflepuff table and past a stunned Dumbledore

"How long do you think he'll be stuck like that?" Harry pointed to Dumbledore when he sat down

"Anywhere between two to five minutes is my guess" Tonks replied as they both started eating.

Tonks was wrong as it was about five minutes and fifty-three seconds before Dumbledore regained movement in his legs. Once he remembered that he was standing in the great hall, he quickly rushed off and went back to his office.

* * *

In the ministry, Henry sat with Sirius outside of the minister's office, Henry had just filled Sirius in on the prank he and Harry pulled on Dumbledore.

"That was brilliant!" Sirius barked in approval "I'm so glad that Harry has you for a role model. James would be proud"

"You still miss him?" Henry asked softly

"Yeah" Sirius sighed "he was my brother, my first family. Harry is the boy I consider to be my son but his father was my best friend, and my brother. Some days I can accept he's gone, other days I wish he was still here"

"There's nothing wrong with missing friends and family" Henry replied "there are quite a few people I miss"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Henry nodded "occasionally you meet people like them but it's not the same. When I was younger I was very popular among the other kids"

"Is that including the girls?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Very" Henry chuckled "but I wasn't interested in them, I had Gwen, all others just weren't good enough for me. I saw the other girls as enemies, friends or sisters. One girl, she was a lot like Daphne Greengrass" Henry was not going to mention the fact that the girl was another version of Daphne Greengrass "we had a secret friendship going on for a few years, she was like a sister to me. One day she went through a bad experience, I helped her out and eventually I had to leave with Gwen. But I left her as much as possible before I left, because she deserved it"

"What was the bad experience?" Sirius asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer

"Someone raped her" Henry answered with a slight growl "I tracked down the bastard that did it, I killed his friends in front of him and then I killed him after I tortured him"

"Wow" Sirius breathed "um…do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead" Henry shrugged

"Do you ever feel bad about it? Those people you've killed"

"No" Henry shook his head "I feel bad about the fact that those people had to die but I do not feel bad about doing it. I'm a fighter Sirius, I'm a protector. It's my job to deal with these people so good people like Harry and his friends don't have to. I don't just kill anyone, I only go for those beyond redemption.

You see, Dumbledore is the sort of person who is alright with giving as many second chances as possible, even at the cost of others. Me, I'm fine with second chances, if the person deserves them and if it isn't at risk to others"

"Ah gentlemen" Fudge opened the door and smiled at them "do come in"

"Why does it feel like we've been called into the headmaster's office?" Henry whispered to Sirius as they stood, Sirius snorted and the two walked in.

They took their seats on one side of the minister's desk, on the other side the minister sat with Dolores 'kill her with fire' Umbridge. The latter was smiling sweetly at the two, her smile got slightly wider and her eyes slightly brighter when she looked at Henry.

Henry involuntarily shivered and that was saying something, you had to be a special kind of creepy to creep out the master of death.

"How are you both?" Fudge asked

"Just dandy" Sirius replied "found a galleon under the sofa today, best day of my life"

"I had to turn down another request to work for a modelling agency" Henry added "it's like they just can't understand the word no"

"Uh…that's nice" Fudge just smiled, a bit confused but in his experience, smiling usually solved most problems.

"Forgive me for cutting to the chase minister but why are we here?" Henry asked

"Well, I was hoping that you would be willing to have a meeting between myself and your nephew"

"My nephew?" Henry's eyes narrowed slightly, a feeling of discomfort came over Fudge but he powered through

"Uh…yes" Fudge nodded "it's just, I think the ministry could benefit from showing the boy-who-lived supports us and I…"

"Let me stop you right there" Henry stopped him right there "my nephew is not some performing monkey you can bring out anytime you want to make yourself look good. You are not using him for some publicity stunt"

"Mr Potter" Dolores spoke, the annoying smile still on her face "need I remind you that you are a ministry employee"

"Madam Umbridge, need I remind you that I wasn't talking to you" Henry replied, not even bothering to look at her

"That's as maybe" Her voice was slightly strained "but I still believe it's my duty to remind you that it is your job to do what is best for the ministry"

"My highest priority is my family, everything else is second"

"Now, now" Fudge said, hoping to defuse the situation "let us calm down, there is no need to be hostile. Now Mr Potter, I do not see the problem, all young Harry has to do is come in and take a few photos. It would do wonders for the workers morale and…"

"That's as maybe" Henry interrupted "but if people need incentive to do the job they're paid for then that's not my problem. I'm not parading my nephew around like a puppy to impress others, he can barely breath without getting judged as it is and I have no desire to throw him into the spotlight."

"Mr Potter" Umbridge spoke

"That's Lord Potter to you" Henry cut her off

"Mr Potter" Umbridge repeated

"Excuse me" Sirius said "Are you refusing to address the head of multiple most ancient and noble houses by his correct title?"

"No, no" Fudge said quickly, giving Dolores a look that said she had better not be "of course she wasn't, right Dolores?"

"Right Cornelius, a mistake on my part" Umbridge pulled up her sickening smile, even though her eyes made it clear that she did not agree that she should be told off "however, I would like to tell 'Lord Potter' that his duty is to the ministry, and he should be doing as asked without complaint"

"Dolores, unlike you, I'm not willing to immediately drop to my knees on the word of the minister" Henry replied

"How dare you?!" Umbridge exclaimed while the minister's jaw was dropped

"Hey" Sirius shrugged "it's what everyone in the ministry is thinking"

"Fire me if you must but don't you dare bring my family into matters they don't need to be brought into" Henry said, locking eyes with Fudge who couldn't help but gulp in front of the intimidating man

"Family" Umbridge sneered, her survival instincts were currently having an off day because if they were present then she would realise what she was about to say was a big no for anyone wishing to live "a half-blood and a filthy mudblood, I don't see what makes them worth…"

Umbridge was cut off by two identical green lights that flew past her head and crashed into the wall behind her, she looked at Henry's Potter, though her eyes were focused on his blazing green ones. The room temperature dropped, Sirius had wisely chosen to get up and walk out of the room before any more damage could occur.

Magic appeared to be in Henry's eyes, because his eyes were looking ridiculously bright. His hair rose up, the winds in the room circled, Umbridge and Fudge felt cold, colder than they had ever felt. They lost use of their limbs, they were too afraid to move.

Henry stood up, looking taller than he had ever looked. Fudge and Umbridge could feel the magic in the air, they could feel death lowering itself upon them.

"Never" Henry said in a demonic voice "ever…insult...my family. The next time you do it…I will kill you!" Henry said in a way that made sure there was no doubt he would follow through.

All of a sudden, everything changed back to normal. Henry no longer looked like he was about to conquer the entire world and the room turned back to normal.

"I am not cleaning that up" Henry pointed at Fudge before walking out the room. Silence reigned throughout the room.

"Cleaning what up?" Umbridge asked after a few moments of silence, but before she had her answer she felt something wet on her foot. She looked down and to her horror, she found a yellow puddle on the floor which seemed to originate from Fudge's leg.

What made the matter worse was the sound of Sirius Black laughing outrageously outside of the room.

* * *

A.N: Hope you guys liked the chapter, I am focusing on my other story, I'm not a hero but I will occasionally be uploading chapters for this. As for Chaos, I've not abandoned it, I am simply having a hard time coming up with ideas for it. I will upload it as soon as I feel ready to do so, hope you guys understand. Thanks again for reading, hope you all enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -

"Harry" Neville spoke whilst Harry, Daphne and himself sat in the library, doing homework "have you done number thirteen yet?"

"Give us a sec" Harry quickly scribbled an answer down, his green hair swaying while his blue eyes twinkled "yeah, just finished fifteen and I am done"

"I finished two minutes ago but who's counting?" Daphne smirked

"You just did" Harry pointed out

"If you two lovebirds, are done, can I have the answer?" Neville interrupted

"Love birds?" Harry transformed his face so he now had a beak

"Quit it" Daphne playfully slapped him on the back of the head

"Spoilsport" Harry said after turning back to normal, he then turned to Neville "the answer is 'mutatio'"

"Thank you" Neville said before writing the answer down

"It's nearly dinner time" Daphne pointed out

"Let's go and eat then" Harry said as he and Daphne stood up and packed their things away

"Wait, what about me?" Neville asked

"If you want food then you're going to have to finish your homework" Daphne said as if she was speaking to a small child

"We'll meet you in the hall Nev" Harry smiled and walked out with Daphne following him

"Smartasses" Neville mumbled under his breath

"So Daph" Harry said to Daphne "want to sit with me at the puff table?"

"Sure, we sitting with Tonks?"

"If she's there then yeah" Harry nodded

"Hey Harry" Ron Weasley appeared out of nowhere like the devil and was now walking alongside them

"Ron" Harry sighed

"Do you want to sit with me at the Gryffindor table? I can show you how to play wizarding chess"

"I know how to play wizarding chess, I played it all the time with my godfather and my uncle Remus although I prefer muggle chess." Ron was now looking at him as if he had just declared Voldemort as his new role model "And no, me and Daph are sitting at the Hufflepuff table"

"Look Harry" Ron said "I know that you probably like the Hufflepuff's but you can do so much better than them." Ron leaned into whisper into Harry's ear "as for the Slytherin, they all serve you-know-who. They're evil! You don't want to hang out with them"

"I can hear you" Daphne scowled

"Look, I like Hufflepuff and Daphne is my friend" Harry also scowled at the youngest male Weasley

"Whatever" Ron shook his head "by the way, it's nearly Christmas, are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas as well?"

"No, I'm going home to spend it with my aunt and uncle"

"What? You sure you wouldn't prefer to stay here? We can have parties and games and..."

"Positive" Harry cut him off "I'm spending Christmas time with my family and my friends"

"What does that mean?"

"You see Weasley" Daphne spoke "friends are people, who usually aren't you're relatives, what they do is..."

"I know what friends are!"

"Good, then you should be able to understand that me and Harry will be spending Christmas together"

"You're spending Christmas with her?!" Ron blurted out in shock

"She is my friend" Harry growled

"Yeah but Harry she..."

"Is everything alright?" Professor Gwen Potter had appeared and was now walking alongside the group

"No" Ron shook his head "Professor, you're a Potter right? You know that all Slytherin's are evil?"

"I am a Potter but all Slytherin's are not evil" Gwen replied "in fact, many Potters throughout the years have been Slytherin's, including Harry's grandmother"

"But you-know-who was in Slytherin!" Ron argued

"Yes but if he was in Hufflepuff then would Hufflepuff be evil? If Dumbledore was in Slytherin then would Slytherin be good or would Dumbledore be evil?"

"I...I..." Words seemed to fail Ron as he was now just open mouthed, not knowing how to react to those questions? Why didn't she just understand that Slytherin's are evil?! Maybe she was one! "W...were you a Slytherin?"

"No, I never studied at Hogwarts" Gwen replied, though in her past lives she had, in her first one she was a Gryffindor and in another one she was a Ravenclaw "I am an American muggleborn and my husband needed special training so he couldn't study at Hogwarts's either" Gwen replied, telling him the cover story she and Henry had memorised.

"Then you probably don't know..."

"Or..." Gwen cut him off "I can look at everything through a non-biased view. Do you honestly think any what house you are in will matter in the real world? They won't ask you this when you apply for a job"

Ron was gaping at the woman in front of him, suddenly the rusty and unused gears in his mind span and he realised that this woman was probably why Harry didn't realise Slytherin's were evil. Maybe the other Potter as well.

"Harry" Ron turned to Harry, but was surprised when Harry and that Slytherin girl were no longer there. He looked back the other way and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Mrs Potter had also disappeared.

* * *

"Sup Tonks?" Harry said as he and Daphne sat next to Tonks at the Hufflepuff table, once they sat down Harry's hair matched Tonk's pink hair and his eyes turned into the same violet colour "where are your friends? How come you're eating on your own?"

"They're all too busy doing essays" Tonks grinned "Essays that I finished already. What about you two? Where's Neville?"

"Well, you know how you finished your essay early and you're friends haven't?" Daphne grinned

"Yeah?"

"We're in a similar boat" Harry replied "though, he's probably close by"

"Hi guys" Neville said as he sat down next to them

"Speak of the devil" Daphne said

"Or speak of the bottom if you want to be accurate" Harry added

"Shut it" Neville replied as food appeared before them "ah, great, I'm so hungry. That homework really tired me out"

"Please" Harry snorted "me and Daph had to deal with homework and the Weasel, lucky Aunt Gwen showed up and we ran off before he could notice we were gone"

"I'm very close to hexing him" Daphne promised

"You're close?" Harry blinked "I'm seconds away from hanging him upside down and bat bogeying him"

"Understandable" Tonks sympathised "to be fair, his brothers are alright. I was friends with one of them for a while, he was called Charlie but then he left to go to Romania to become a dragon keeper"

"Just friends?" Daphne teased

"Yes" Tonks laughed "he really wasn't my type and I wasn't his type. Didn't stop his mother from trying to set us up, when I told her I wasn't interested she gave me a disappointed look like I was the one in the wrong"

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about that" Harry said "you're basically Uncle Henry's daughter now so he will protect you from all the evil mothers. By the way, are you and your mum coming to our house this Christmas?"

"I think so but I'd have to ask mum" Tonks replied "and I...What's that sound?" Tonks began looking around, hoping to find the source of the noise

"What sound?" Harry shifted slightly

"That hissing sound" Daphne frowned

"Harry" Neville sighed and everyone looked at Harry who's hair turned red

"What?" He asked defensively

"Alright Harry, where is he?" Tonks sighed

"He was lonely" Harry defended himself as Milky the snake slithered out of his sleeve and wrapped around his wrist "I can't resist him, look at how cute he is!"

"Cute?" Neville clearly disagreed

"He is a little cute" Daphne reluctantly admitted as she petted Milky on the head

"Yeah" Tonks agreed against her will

"Heads up" Neville said "living book approaching"

"You can't bring that here" Hermione said as she walked up to the table

"Bring what?" Harry played dumb

"That snake" Hermione responded "you can't bring him to the great hall"

"Why not?" Harry asked "He's my familiar and is allowed to stay with me at all times when I'm not in class"

"Before you argue, he's right" Daphne said, interrupting Hermione "we've checked the rules, Harry's breaking none of them"

"Look, owl's are coming" Tonks said, as a group of owls flew into the hall. One owl dropped a newspaper for Hermione, who took it before giving the group a glare and walking off, likely to check the rule book. One owl had a parcel for Neville, while a snowy white owl arrived with a single letter

"Hey Hedwig!" Harry took the letters before giving Hedwig, the family owl, a bit of bacon before he took the letters. "This is addressed to all of us, from Uncle Henry"

"Well, read it out then" Daphne said

"Fine" Harry opened the letter and began reading "the first part is for Tonks. 'Hi Tonks, hope you're doing good. Don't worry about your newts, I'm positive you'll ace them. I predict you'll soon be training as one of my aurors. I talked with your mother about spending Christmas at our house, she said she's willing if you are. Please be willing. I don't have a daughter so I need someone to spoil, now you may argue I have Harry and Gwen for that, but I've been spoiling Gwen since I was eight and I don't want to spoil Harry out of fear of his head getting bigger than his waist'" Harry paused his reading to allow the others to have a quick giggle, once they were done he continued "'just send us a letter back whenever you can, Love ya'"

"Well...guess I am spending Christmas with you then" Tonks smiled "what else does it say?"

"The next part is for Neville" Harry answered as he began reading "it says 'To Neville, how are you doing mate? I hope everything's great, I've been talking with your gran, you can also come to our house for Christmas if you want. Your gran seems all for it, so as long as you're willing you'll be spending Christmas with us.' The next part is for Daphne"

"Read it then" Daphne nudged him

"I will if you let me" Harry rolled his eyes "it says 'To Daphne, how are you? Hope you're doing okay? I hope you're having fun in Slytherin house, some people may think you're a future dark lady in training or some nonsense like that, but don't you dare listen to them. They're just ignorant fools, Salazar Slytherin was a great wizard and it is an honour to be a member of his most ancient and noble house. You are no more evil than anyone else, unless you want to be evil, in which case start small, you're not ready to conquer Britain yet.

Like the others, you are also invited to spend Christmas with our family if you want. Bring your whole family, including that delightful sister of yours, I like her, she's funny. Send a letter with your decision'. Okay, the next part is for me 'To Harry, you alright kid? Your aunt Gwen told me you're doing great in your classes. Good on you, Padfoot and Moony are proud as well. All three of us have managed to get a leave so we can make Christmas this year. I asked Susan's aunt if she could come over but both of them are leaving the country to visit some relatives. Anyway, I'm so proud of you, thank you for behaving for your aunt. If you need anything, just say the word. Love you all'".

"Ah, that's sweet" Tonks smiled "by the way Neville, what did you get in that parcel?"

"It's a rememberall" Neville said "from Gran, supposed to turn red when I've forgotten something"

"Why is it red now then?"

"What did you forget Neville?" Harry asked

"I may...may have forgotten to finish our homework and do the last question" Neville admitted after a few seconds of thinking

"Ah, Neville" Daphne shook her head

"What?! It was hard and I forgot the last answer, I knew it but I couldn't remember it"

"Neville, the answer was 'red'" Harry pointed out. Neville's eyes widened before he frantically grabbed his bag and pulled his homework out, he looked at the question and considered Harry's answer

"Huh...guess it is" He said before shoving it back in his bag "I'll finish it after dinner"

* * *

"Yeah, but that's not really true, is it?" Sirius asked Henry as they were walking down the ministry, Henry was currently telling Sirius the tale of how he once managed to convince a man he could fly by drawing wings on his back

"Yeah, but he didn't know that" Henry said with a grin "managed to convince him he could fly and he ended up landing on his butt"

"Wow" Sirius chuckled "he must have been really stupid to believe that."

"Yes, it's quite sad really, makes me wonder about the future of our society if people like him exist" Henry briefly shook his head "oh, by the way, have you brought Harry a Christmas present yet?"

"I've owl ordered a few things along with Remus" Sirius admitted "What about you?"

"Well, I have something in mind for him" Henry grinned "I'm positive he'll love it"

"Mr Potter" A familiar voice spoke, Sirius shivered a little before they both turned around to see Dolores Umbridge walking towards them "ah, there you are"

"Can I help you?" Henry asked

"You can start by addressing me with my proper title" Umbridge replied "now, I understand you will be taking a leave during Christmas time"

"Yes, I plan to spend the time with my nephew and wife" Henry answered

"I'd advise you to cancel that plan" Umbridge handed him a letter "the ministry is holding a ball and the minister has invited you to attend"

"Tell the minister I apologise" Henry handed the letter back "because I am not attending"

"Yes you are" Umbridge handed the letter back

"Hmm, no I'm not" Henry handed the letter back

"I said, you are to attend!" A red faced Umbridge shoved the letter into Henry's hand

"I can't attend" Henry replied

"Why not?!"

"You haven't given me the invitation"

"Yes I have, it's right there!" She pointed to Henry's hand when the letter she had handed him burst into flames and fell to the floor in a pile of ashes

"Hmm, no you haven't" Henry gave her a little smile "now, tell the minister I have no interest in attending any of his balls. I am not required to attend as part of my job and I do not wish to. I am going to spend my holidays with my wife and my nephew"

"How dare you?!" Umbridge screamed in his face, attracting attention from everyone who was walking by "How dare you disrespect the minister and me?! I am the undersecretary to the minister of magic! You do not disrespect me in favour of a half blood and mudblood!"

"I..." Henry's eyes turned a deathly green, the temperature of the room dropped, a hellish cold flew through every single body around them. His hair spiked up, his eyes began glowing "am Henry Potter. Head auror, lord of the most ancient and noble house of Potter and Peverell, I'm also the guy who magic has permitted to do whatever I want. Case in point" Henry aimed his finger at Umbridge and fired a wandless crucio at the woman, Umbridge's screams echoed in everyone's ears as the woman fell to the floor in agony, Henry kept the spell on for a few seconds before releasing it "I can do that again Umbridge, I can do it again and again and again and not get punished for it. If I wanted I could put you under the imperius and have you mate with an animal of my choosing, or I could do us all a favour and end it with a single green light. Insult my family again and it will be a coin flip between the two" Henry shook his head, his hair went back to normal, while his eyes returned to their grey colour. Everyone felt relieved when the magic in the room stopped making them feel like death was coming to claim them.

"We...we should go" Sirius said quietly

"Probably" Henry nodded, both men turned around and walked away like nothing out of the ordinary happened

* * *

"Mrs Potter" Dumbledore greeted Gwen Potter once she arrived in his office, he had heard about Harry's plans to spend Christmas with his family. He preferred it if Harry would spend his Christmas time in Hogwarts, he needed Harry to find the mirror. True there was no longer any threats with Quirrell being gone but he thought it would still be a good way for Harry to see his parents and then let Dumbledore offer some wise words of advice so Harry would look at him in a better way than before "please, take a seat"

"You wanted to see me?" Gwen asked as she sat down opposite Dumbledore

"Yes, am I correct when I say that you are planning to leave the castle for Christmas?"

"Yes I am" Gwen nodded "my husband has made plans for Christmas, so me and my nephew will be going home then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to spend Christmas here?" Dumbledore asked "For many, there are no Christmas's quite as magical as one in Hogwarts"

"We're positive" Gwen replied "and I'm sure that Harry is looking forward to spending time with his godfather and uncles"

"Now, I understand that but I am a bit concerned about..."

"All my paperwork is done, all homework assignments are marked, I've gone through the proper channels in requesting my holiday by informing the deputy headmistress and the school board" Gwen cut him off "I don't really see what the problem is"

"Ah...well...as long as you have informed Minerva then I see no problem" Dumbledore was internally cursing, he couldn't do anything now because he didn't want to act like he was trying to hard to keep Harry here. To do so is to risk pissing off Henry Potter, not something Dumbledore wanted to do.

"Excellent" Gwen smirked "is there anything else?"

"No but..." Dumbledore was cut off by Gwen who had got up and walked out as soon as he had finished the word no "well...that was rude"

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, sorry this chapter is a little short but I am rather busy so I thought it was better than nothing. Hope you all liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Christmas

"I'm home" Harry smiled as he entered Potter manor, taking in the beauty of his home.

"Pup!" Sirius cried with joy

"Cub!" Remus wasn't far behind and Harry found himself being engulfed in a big hug between his godfather and Uncle Moony

"Miss me then?" Harry smirked as he hugged back

"Yeah" Uncle Henry said as he walked up behind him "Sirius was so happy that he nearly wet himself"

"Only a few times" Sirius said distractedly before letting Harry go "oh, look at you pup, you've grown"

"He can shape shift you know" Remus pointed out as he let go

"Oh, Harry" Stink popped in "it's good to see you young master"

"You too Stink" Harry picked up the elf and pulled him into a hug "missed you little buddy"

"Thank you" A happy Stink replied after being put back down

"You're welcome" Harry smiled

"Stink" Uncle Henry said "take Harry's stuff to his room, we'll call you later when we've decided what to eat" As soon as stink popped away a bright flame appeared above everyone else and a familiar Phoenix flew in to the room and landed on top of Uncle Henry's head

"Ah, and there's Flame" Gwen smiled at Flame, Harry's (Henry's) Phoenix from his previous life

"Hi Flame!" Harry said enthusiastically to the phoenix who trilled with happiness, Henry bent down enough for Harry to be able to pet it. "Can Flame eat with us today?"

"Only if he gets off my head" Henry said and Flame jumped off and landed next to Harry, he didn't like being so low on the ground but he figured a few moments were worth making the little human happy

"Awesome!" Harry petted Flame as his hair turned to match his colours. Sweet Merlin that really amused the Phoenix.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't punish him?!" Umbridge screeched at Amelia Bones, who wasn't really looking forward to talking to Umbridge or Fudge, so naturally they both had to appear in front of her as she prepared to make her way home.

"It means, Dolores, that I can't legally punish the man who magic itself has permitted to be above the law" Amelia replied in a voice that would make you believe she had said this ten times before

"He used an unforgivable on me!"

"You're lucky that's all he did to you" Amelia replied "you were warned not to antagonise him yet for some reason you thought to your self 'I know what I shall do, I will antagonise the Lord of multiple most ancient and noble houses, head auror, and person permitted to do whatever the hell he wants by magic itself along with the most powerful wizard currently alive, fortunately they're all rolled into one person. Oh look, there he is now, accompanied by Sirius Black who happens the second best auror in the department, Lord of the most ancient and noble house of Black and the person the ministry unjustly sent to Azkaban'. Do forgive me if I don't feel a great deal of sympathy"

"Now, now" Fudge intervened, trying to stop things from getting worse "Dolores does have a point, some action will need to be taken"

"Fine" Amelia sighed, ignoring the triumphant look of Umbridge "I'll give him a warning when he returns from his holidays"

"A warning?!" Umbridge blinked "For an unforgivable?!"

"Well, I can't fire him as pretty much all of our aurors are motivated by the fact that he is here and he is our best auror. Besides, I can only punish him as his boss, what else do you expect me to do? I can't send him to jail and with the amount of money he's got he can fire an unforgivable at you every day for a year and still have plenty left. Face it, you're trying to make an enemy out of someone you do not want to cross. Messing with him is suicide in every possible way. Good day to you" Amelia said before walking away

"I...I can't believe that woman" Umbridge stuttered

"She makes a good point Dolores" Fudge said "we cannot arrest Mr Potter, I'm afraid we can't fire him either" He shrugged before walking off, leaving a furious Dolores Umbridge

* * *

"Thank you again" Henry said to a goblin, just before existing Gringotts after making a withdrawl. He walked past the people of Diagon Alley, many of whom were openly gaping at him. He might not be the boy-who-lived but he was still the head auror who can survive the unforgivables and was permitted by magic to do whatever he wants. In fact, he was probably the only person more famous than Harry.

"Ah, Mr Potter" Tom, the barkeeper said as Henry entered the leaky cauldron

"Alright Tom?" Henry greeted

"Doing fine, how's bout yourself?" Tom replied

"Good, just stopped at Gringotts to get some money"

"Ah, for Christmas I take it" Tom grinned

"That's right" Henry smiled "my nephew and his friends came back for the holidays, going to spend Christmas at my place."

"Ah, and how is young Harry Potter?"

"Top of his class at Hogwarts and soon to have a very good holiday if I do say so myself" Henry replied

"Ah, that's..." Tom suddenly stopped, the room went cold. Everyone in the building shivered.

"Excuse me for a second" Henry narrowed his eyes and exited the building, back into Diagon Alley.

He found two dementors circling around, looking for someone. They saw him and charged, apparently they were looking for him. Henry decided to let them know who they were dealing with, he let out a little bit of his power and the dementors stopped, inches away from him. The people there witnessed the rare sight of dementors in fear, that was the only way to describe the two shaking dementors who just realised that they were about to attack the master of death.

"Leave" Henry ordered "now"

The dementors didn't need to be told twice and bolted away as fast as they possibly could. Henry snorted and went back in, where Tom greeted him again.

"Mr Potter, everything alright?!" He asked

"Yeah, just have to deal with an idiot soon but I'll wait until after the holidays, goodbye" Henry said before flooing away.

* * *

The Greengrass, Longbottom and Tonks family arrived at Potter manor on Christmas. They had just exited the floo when Stink the house elf guided them through the manor to meet the other Potters.

"Hey guys!" Harry greeted when they arrived, his hair was currently white and his eyes red

"Alright mate?" Neville gave him a hug

"Don't forget about me" Daphne grinned and did the same

"Tonks, go on then" Harry said knowingly, and Tonks immediately joined in

"Hello Henry, Gwen" Augusta Longbottom smiled at the two adult Potters "how lovely to see you again"

"Likewise madam" Henry smiled

"Hi Andi" Sirius and Remus walked in

"Sirius!" Andromeda hugged him, "How good to see you"

"Ah, you too cousin" Sirius hugged back

* * *

"I think it's time for preasents" Gwen said later in the night

"Oh, finally" Tonks rubbed her hands together in childish glee

"I'd like to start, if it's fine with you" Augusta Longbottom said, she clapped her hands and a house elf popped in with many gifts "for young Harry, I've brought him a wand polishing kit. The same for young Daphne, ah and I understand that young Nymphadora wishes to be an auror so I've brought a book on advanced spells. And I know my grandson loves Herbology so I've managed to get him a rare plant, it's called a..."

"Casifim plant" Neville breathed as he saw it "long life spans, easy to care for and can live for a year without water. Thanks gran"

"You're welcome" Augusta smiled "ah, and I also brought young Astoria a wand kit as I know she'll be getting her wand soon and some chocolates to keep her occupied in the mean time"

"Us next then" Cyrus Greengrass said as his house elf popped in with presents "we've brought Harry and Tonks some books on metamorphamaugus's that we hope you find interesting. We've brought Neville some chocolates, as for Daphne we brought you a lovely book of spells, and for Astoria we've brought you some designer clothes which we hope you like"

"Ah, I've brought young Astoria some drawing kits" Andromeda said as another elf popped in "I got Neville some sweets from honey dukes, I've brought Daphne some make-up and I've brought Harry a broom polishing kit because I know you love quidditch and I've brought Nymphadora this ring" Andromeda handed Tonks, who was only letting everyone call her Nymphadora because it was Christmas, a silver ring "your father gave it to me before he died, he said he wanted to give it to you once you're old enough. I think you're more than ready to have it"

"Oh, mum" Tonks hugged her mother tightly, silence reigned for a few moments as everyone allowed the mother and daughter to have their moment.

"Okay then" Sirius said eventually "it's our turn" he gestured to himself and Remus "Moony, you go first"

"Fine" Remus sighed before smiling at everyone else "now, I brought Neville a quick draw holster, just like he wanted. As for Astoria, I'm sorry, I didn't really know what to get you so I brought you some vouchers that will get you a massive discount at Madam Malkins and I've brought you some choclates"

"That's fine" Astoria smiled at the older man

"Glad to know" He smiled back "now, I've brought young Tonks some books that I know all aurors are required to read, so you don't have to buy for when you train and I've brought you a pair of dragon hide boots. As for Daphne I brought you a gold necklace and some earrings. As for Harry, me and Sirius both brought you a present"

"Yes" Sirius nodded "now, I give to all of you kids my marauder notes, your welcome. I got Astoria a personalised diary that only you can write in. As for Neville and Daphne, I've got you some brilliant muggle fiction books to read, I know you both like those. Ah and Harry, me and Remus have got you...wait for it...wait for it...are you still waiting for it? We got you a nimbus 2000!"

"What really?!" Harry blurted out in excitement

"Yep" Sirius said proudly "and I think we can all agree that I've brought the best presents"

"Meh" Henry shrugged along with Gwen

"Oh, let's see what you two brought then?" Sirius challenged

"Alright we will" Henry smiled and Stink popped in with a few cages "now, Neville, I brought you and Astoria your own owls" Stink opened two cages and two owls flew out, one grey owl landed on Neville's shoulder while a small and energetic white owl landed on Astoria's"

"Ah, they're so cute!" Astoria exclaimed as she began petting it

"As for Tonks" Henry continued "I've paid for your auror training for you"

"What?!" Tonks blurted out in shock "I can't believe it! You didn't need to do that!"

"Yeah well, it was either that or buy you some clothes" Henry smiled

"Ah, thank you" Tonks hugged him tightly

"You're welcome" He said once they let go "Now, for Daphne, I know you like cats so meet your new cat!" Stink opened another cage and a black and white kitten slowly walked out of the cage.

"Oh Merlin!" Daphne whispered to herself as she picked it up gently "He's so adorable! Thank you!"

"Harry" Henry looked to Harry "your present is a little unusual"

"More so than the time you brought me a snake?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"More or less" Henry replied as he opened the last cage and pulled out a small, black puppy "a little while back I found a dog, it had died and left it's children without a mother. I brought them all back here to be cared for when I realised that they weren't average dogs. They're Grims." Everyone's eyes widened in suprise

"So that's a grim?" Remus pointed at the little puppy

"Yeah, this one was the runt of the litter" Henry said as he stroked it "so do you want him Harry or would you prefer something else?"

"I'll take him" Harry held his hands out, his hair and eyes turned black to match the little puppy, Henry handed him the pup and a bright light shined between them "what just happened?"

"It looks like you've got another familiar" Gwen noted

"Oh, Granger is going to lose her mind when you bring that in as well" Neville chuckled

"Oh, I can imagine that" Harry laughed "I imagine it would go something like 'You can't bring a dog into school! It's against the rules!'"

"As a teacher, I'm going to have to tell you to be nice" Gwen said "but don't worry, it's your familiar so it's not against the rules"

"Can anyone have two familiars?" Astoria asked

"No" Henry shook his head "there are requirements. Let's see, you need to be powerful enough to have one and it has to like you, for example I doubt any of our phoenixes would become familiars for Voldemort. You also have to be willing to have a second familiar, I could've had quite a few when I was young but I didn't really feel like it. I could have some more now..." Henry was interrupted by Emerald who crawled up and wrapped around Henry's arm "but I think I'm more than fine with just Emerald" Henry smiled and rubbed his hand over the snakes head.

"Look Milky" Harry said to Milky the snake who had made his way on top of Harry's shoulders "we've got a new friend" Milky looked at the small puppy, eyeing him for a moment.

"_You still like me, right?_" Milky hissed to Harry, Henry snorted at the question as he also understood Parsletounge

"_Of course" _Harry reassured him in Parsletounge "_I'll love him but I'll always love you too" _

_"Fine" _Milky did the snake equivalent of a shrug and rested his head down on Harry's shoulders

"Hmm, what should I call you?" Harry said to the dog "I know, I'm going to call you Jet"

"Jet?" Daphne asked

"Yeah, for Jet black fur" Harry gestured to his fur "do you like it boy?" 'Jet' barked in what Harry thought was approval

"Oh and Harry" Gwen said as she got up and walked over to him, she leaned down and whispered in his ear "as for my present, later I'm going to start teaching you and your friends on how to become Animagus's" She leaned back and grinned at Harry's shocked face "shush, it's a secret, you can tell your friends though"

"Awesome" Harry grinned before whispering to Daphne and Neville, both of their faces lit up and they looked between Harry and Gwen with disbelief covering their faces

"What did you tell them?" Remus asked.

"Secret" Gwen winked and sat back down next to her husband

* * *

Minister Fudge was walking down a hall in the ministry, smiling and waving as he usually did when something caught his eye. He saw a big crowd and heard some screaming, curiosity overtook him and he moved closer so he could see what was happening. That was when he saw Dolores Umbridge kicking and screaming as a pair of aurors were taking her away.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Fudge shouted as he made his way through the crowd

"Minister!" Dolores screamed like he was a white knight ready to save a damsel "You must help me! These men are trying to arrest me!"

"Unhand this woman and release her immediately!" Fudge ordered

"Ignore that order" A voice said as Henry Potter and Sirius Black walked through the crowd

"What?!" Fudge blurted out

"She is under arrest" Henry said to the minister "she will be taken to the holding cells and she will receive a trial"

"For what crimes?"

"Well, apparently she set a couple of dementors lose on Diagon Alley" Sirius said

"What nonsense is this?!" Fudge replied

"It's not nonsense Minister" Henry responded "I was there along with several eye witnesses, it happened. The only reason it's taken so long for her to be arrested was because of the time it took to gather evidence and because of Christmas time. In fact we even have proof that she had visited the department of magical creatures and said that her actions were taken on your behalf"

"What?!" Fudge looked around in shock as many people started flashing their cameras, he had never ordered Dolores to do such a thing. Oh, this was bad.

"However, I don't believe that" Henry said, knowing exactly how to play Fudge "I believe that she was simply using your good name as an excuse for her own actions. If I was you Minister, I would cut your losses right now before she ends up dragging you down too. I appreciate the loyalty you show to your employees but you can't let her affect your position as Minister. If this keeps up then the people will start blaming you for her deeds"

"Y...you're right" Fudge nodded, yes, he wasn't going to sink along with Dolores

"Minister!" Umbridge screamed

"Take her away" Fudge ordered before turning his attention to Umbridge "Dolores, as of this moment, you are fired!"

"WHAT?!" Umbridge's scream was heard halfway across the country, everyone nearby winced at the volume including the aurors who began taking her away "NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! I AM DOLORES UMBRIDGE! SENIOR UNDERSECETARY TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC! I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOUR JOBS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I..." Umbridge was cut off by the silent stunner that hit her, and everyone agreed to pretend they didn't notice Sirius Black putting his wand back in his holster.

"Well, have a good day" Henry smiled at the minister before he and Sirius Black walked away


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 -

"You can't bring a dog to Hogwarts!" Was the immediate words of one Hermione Granger as she opened the train compartment to find Harry Potter and his friends.

Neville and Susan were on one side of the compartment, holding a book in-between them. On the other side, Daphne Greengrass sat with an adorable kitten in her lap that she petted affectionately. While Harry sat next to her, by the window, with a puppy on top of his head. Sitting happily with his tongue out and his tail moving up and down. On his right shoulder rested Milky the snake, whom had eventually decided that the dog was an acceptable companion for his master.

The group were sat in the compartment on the way back to Hogwarts after Christmas break when Hermione Granger

"I haven't brought a dog to Hogwarts" Harry replied

"What's that then?" Hermione pointed at the dog

"Oh, that's my dog" Harry smiled "I named him Jet"

"Which goes back to my earlier point of him not being allowed at Hogwarts"

"No, your earlier point was 'I can't bring him to Hogwarts'. I haven't, I brought him with me on to the train, the train is bringing me and him to Hogwarts"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Hermione growled

"Oh damn it Granger" Daphne sighed

"Language" Hermione scolded

"Look Granger" Daphne said "Harry's aunt is a teacher, his uncle is the head auror and basically in charge of wizarding Britain's law enforcement. If you were smart enough then you would think that they would teach Harry to follow the rules or to at least not break them. Now, if Harry is bringing this dog to school then perhaps you should wonder how he got permission to do so instead of making assumptions and accusing him"

"Hermione" Neville spoke before Hermione could reply "Harry is allowed to bring him, his aunt and uncle even had to fill in a few forms."

"Oh, it's getting a bit cold in here" Susan said before closing the door, leaving Hermione outside. The girl stared in outrage for a few seconds before storming off

"Sweet Merlin, that girl is a walking headache" Daphne shook her head before continuing to pay attention to her cat "isn't she Prince?" Prince the cat responded by nodding his head

* * *

"He is so adorable!" The Hufflepuff house collectively agreed as they saw the dog that Harry brought into the common room, Harry had turned his hair green and as Jet was sat on his head it gave everyone the impression of what the dog would look like sitting in grass.

"Oh, I wish I could have him" Hannah Abbot said as she stroked him behind the ears...the dog...not Harry...though he wouldn't mind either.

"Yeah, my uncle got him for me" Harry replied as he sat down "I named him Jet"

"Cool name" Cedric Diggory sat next to him and began petting the dog on the head "oh, maybe we could make him the house mascot or something"

"I thought that was Harry" Susan Bones commented

"Ha ha" Harry let out a fake laugh while others let out more genuine ones "nice to know that you've got a future career in comedy waiting for you. Besides, I'm not the mascot, I'm just the best"

"Oh, really?" Tonks snorted as she sat down on Harry's other side

"Yes, I'm the best looking one here" Harry replied

"Kid, you can change your face, you'll always be the best looking one here." Another Hufflepuff pointed out

"Not my fault" Harry shrugged "also I'm the smartest"

"Smartest?" Tonks scoffed "Yeah right?"

"Tonks, of the two of us, which one asked my uncle what colour a pink panther was?" Harry replied with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, come on" Tonks moaned "I was young then"

"Tonks, you were thirteen" Harry pointed out

"And I had too much to drink" Tonks argued

"Tonks, you were drinking strawberry milkshakes"

"I had brain freeze!"

"That's what happens when you challenge someone to a milkshake drinking contest" Harry said as he lifted Jet off of his head and placed him in his lap "and Uncle Henry still beat you"

"Your uncle participated in a milkshake drinking contest?!" One Hufflepuff blurted out

"Yeah, and?" Harry asked, not seeing anything strange with what he just said

"It's just...your uncle is like legendary and..."

"And what? You think the bloke spends all of his time training or something?" Harry asked "Yeah, he's about as powerful as Merlin but he still acts like a regular guy. Always makes time for me as well"

* * *

_"Harry" A voice called out, Harry had just woken up and gone downstairs to make breakfast when he had heard his uncle call. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and almost jumped in suprise when he saw him in front of him "oops, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, your aunt is still asleep, Padfoot and Moony are out for the day. So it's just you and me little guy"_

_"Oh...okay" Harry spoke _

_"So, I was wondering what you wanted to do" Uncle Henry asked as he knelt down so he was eye level with Harry _

_"What I want to do?" Harry asked, not totally understanding his uncles meaning_

_"Yeah" Henry nodded "what do you want to do? Maybe we do some drawring, hang out, spend the day relaxing and playing, or maybe we could go out somewhere? What do you want to do?"_

_"Uh...I...don't know" Harry said, a bit embarassed "um...I don't mind, whatever you want to do" _

_"Cool, how bout the two of us go out somewhere? What about bowling?"_

_"Bowling?" Harry repeated_

_"Yeah, it'll be fun" Henry smiled _

_"I...I've never been bowling before" Harry admitted, a bit worried about embarrassing himself_

_"Well, how about we try it once and if you like it we'll go again, if not then we just pick something else to do, is that alright?"_

_"Uh...yes, I guess so" Harry nodded_

_"By the way, why were you heading off to the kitchen?"_

_"I was going to make breakfast" Harry answered_

_"Kid" Henry put a hand on top of Harry's shoulder "me and Aunt Gwen are not like your Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, for one we aren't going to force you to cook for us. I know you're probably just doing this out of habit but eventually you'll learn that we will like you no matter what"_

_"T...Thank you" Harry blinked after being frozen for several seconds then wiping his eyes_

_"You're welcome, but tell me honestly, do you like cooking?"_

_"Huh?" Harry asked, a little confused _

_"I said, do you like cooking? Some people like it, some don't, how about you?"_

_"Hmm" Harry thought about it, he didn't mind cooking, he just didn't like being shouted at for being too slow or for his cooking being bad which happened pretty much every time he cooked "I think so"_

_"Alright, then how about this?" Henry stood up "you and me go down to the kitchens and I'll talk with the elves and you and me can cook together? That alright?"_

_"Yeah, you can cook?" Harry asked, a little surprised _

_"Of course" Henry grinned as he picked Harry up by the waist and lifted him up before he started walking to the kitchen "some advice for the future, being a great cook helps a lot when you're trying to keep your wife happy"_

_"I don't want a wife" Harry said almost immediately_

_"Yes, but that's because you're young and think girls are icky"_

_"Are you saying they're not?" Harry asked_

_"Are you calling Aunty Gwen icky?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Harry_

_"No!" Harry quickly backpedalled _

_"Are you saying Aunty Gwen is a boy?" Henry asked_

_"No!"_

_"So what is she?"_

_"She's a girl...who isn't icky" Harry admitted_

_"Good, though she's not a girl, she's a woman"_

_"What's the difference?"_

_"Women are more dangerous" Henry answered immediately _

_"They can't be that dangerous" Harry said in disbelief _

_"Have you ever seen Aunty Gwen fight?"_

_"No"_

_"Well, I promise you she could beat nearly everybody in the whole world, in fact I'm the only person she can't beat" _

_"Wow" Harry said in complete awe_

_"Yeah, you're a smart kid but you're a few years too young to be arguing with me" Henry ruffled Harry's hair "stick with Padfoot, he's more your speed. After you beat him you can start arguing with Remus and we'll go from there"_

_"You want me to argue?" A confused Harry asked_

_"No, but you know what people who like to fight and people who like to argue should do?"_

_"No" Harry shook his head_

_"Stick with people they know they can beat" _

_The two eventually arrived at the kitchens, were Uncle Henry spent a good amount of time teaching Harry how to cook. The two ate breakfast together, chatting as they did so, after they finished Uncle Henry told Harry to get ready so they could go out. _

_The first half of the day was spent exploring a nearby town before Henry took Harry to a bowling alley, they spent the next hour or so bowling, with Henry trying to teach Harry how to bowl, and to be honest the kid wasn't that bad at it and found that he quite liked it. Once they were done with that Harry fully expected the day to be over and for them to return to Potter manor. Uncle Henry disagreed with that plan and took Harry to the cinema, seeing as neither knew much about films they chose one at random though Uncle Henry made sure that it was considered age appropriate._

_"That was brilliant!" Harry exclaimed as they came of the cinema, he was sitting on his uncle's shoulders with his hands held by Uncle Henry so he doesn't fall_

_"Yeah, it was pretty funny" Henry admitted_

_"Can we come here again?"_

_"Sure thing kid" Henry nodded "maybe in the future you can bring your friends here"_

_"But I don't have any friends" Harry pointed out_

_"Hey, just because I'm your uncle doesn't mean I'm not your friend" Henry replied "besides, you'll make friends your own age soon"_

_"Really?" Harry asked in a voice full of hope_

_"Of course, you're smart and brilliant and anyone would be lucky to be friends with you"_

_"You think so?" Harry asked, torn between trusting his uncle and disbelief at his words _

_"I know so, you're a good kid Harry, never forget that" _

_"Thank you" Harry said with teary eyes you how to make _

_"So, what do you want to do now?" Henry asked _

_"Can we go home please?" Harry requested "Oh and can you teach me more magic?"_

_"Sure thing mate" Henry nodded "I'll teach you something fun, hmm, how about I teach you how to levitate things?"_

_"Levitate?"_

_"Lift things without touching them"_

_"Like that time when aunty Gwen put Padfoot in the air when he was being naughty?" _

_"Yeah" Henry chuckled "but we'll start with something small like a pen or a feather"_

_"What about after that?" Harry asked eagerly _

_"I'll teach you another spell, then another, and another until you're tired then we'll both go to sleep and do whatever we want tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?"_

_"Brilliant" Harry giggled "oh should we get Aunty Gwen to help so she doesn't feel left out?"_

_"Harry" Henry said _

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're a good kid"_

* * *

The rest of first year passed by quickly, Harry and friends were the best in lessons, much to the annoyance of others. Dumbledore had tried to talk to Harry about the dog but got quickly shut down by Gwen Potter and a pile of papers that showed Harry had permission for it. If there was one thing Dumbledore had to admit, it was that the Potters knew their rules.

Dumbledore himself wasn't particularly happy about this year. For this year he had planned quite a few things, the first would be having Hagrid take the boy to Diagon alley to show Harry around and help get Harry to like him though he quickly realised that that wouldn't work thanks to the fact that Harry now had guardians. Another thing that was ruined was Harry not getting into Gryffindor, he blamed Harry's uncle and aunt for that. Their way of raising him left him too confident and unworried about what others thought.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger also failed to gain Harry's friendship. He had chosen Ron because he came from the Weasley family, big supporters of the light and himself. He could help get Harry to trust him while also making sure that Harry doesn't try to hard and start learning dark arts. Hermione Granger was supposed to be the counter, making sure that Harry doesn't slip too bad and become a horrible student. No, that wouldn't be a good image for the boy-who-lived. She would have also been his spy and kept him in line with her bossy attitude.

But Harry already had friends, Neville Longbottom was his best friend. Though he came from a light family, his grandmother did not follow him and that meant that Neville wasn't in his pocket like Ron was. His other friend happened to be Susan Bones, her aunt happened to be the head of the DMLE. Again, light but not Dumbledore follower. Both were strong and stubborn women that could cause problems for him if he didn't tread carefully.

Then there was Daphne Greengrass, heiress to the Greengrass family. She worried Dumbledore, her family was never light. Of course many would point out that her family was grey, or neutral, but Dumbledore knew better. That, to him at least, meant she was a potential enemy of the light and not a good choice of friend for Harry to hang out with.

Dumbledore also wanted to set up a confrontation with Harry and Quirrel, that way Harry would be tested and Dumbledore could decide what to do from there. But that was shot, Quirrell had somehow died. How this happened, Dumbledore wasn't sure but he personally believed that Quirrell was murdered. He recalled his spying devices in Quirrell's office temporarily shutting off, this meant that the person who did it knew about the devices or at least was skilled enough to find them.

Hmm, he also didn't intend to spend much time this year with Harry but he had to change that, the problem with that was the adult Potters. Gwen Potter would seem to appear whenever he gets with in a close distance of Harry, she was clearly protective of the boy and it was also clear that the boy loved the woman. He had once heard Malfoy insult her in front of Harry, Harry didn't seem to react, but then he ended up being the victim of many, many pranks for at least a week. Dumbledore couldn't prove it was Harry but he just knew it was. Also, for some reason Severus wasn't treating him horribly like he predicted. Also Snape, for some reason, seemed incredibly reluctant to get on Gwen Potters bad side.

The other Potter that caused him problems was Henry Potter, he was powerful, incredibly powerful. Ridiculously so. Many have started calling him the strongest wizard alive. He was powerful politically as well, he was the head auror, lord of multiple houses and apparently held the ear of the minister even more so than Malfoy. The fact that magic permitted him to do whatever he wanted enraged Dumbledore beyond words. If anyone deserved free reign, it was him, he was Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light!

This year ended differently from how he wanted, hmm, he had to plan better for next year.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 -

"Hurry up slowpoke" Henry said as he walked arm in arm with his wife in Diagon alley, Harry walked alongside them, holding Jet in his arms with Milky the snake resting on Jet's shoulder. They had just exited Gringotts after getting enough money to collect Harry's school supplies for his second year.

"Uncle Henry, can we get something for Jet? He's hungry" Harry said

"We'll get your school supplies first then we'll buy him something" Harry responded

"We'll get something to eat as well" Aunt Gwen said "what do you want Harry?"

"Can I have some ice cream?" Harry asked hopefully

"It is pretty hot" Gwen shrugged

"Fine, ice cream with the conditions of completing your school shopping and good behaviour" Henry said

"Brill" Harry grinned

"We spoil him sometimes" Gwen sighed dramatically as she looked at her husband

"Yes, we do" Henry said, equally dramatic

"Please you love it" Harry replied

"Gwen" Henry said

"Yeah?" Gwen replied

"I think we've been bad influences"

"Yes...or we could blame it on Padfoot"

"..."

"..."

"You're right" Henry conceded "totally Padfoot's fault"

* * *

"I don't know why we have to buy all these" Harry groaned as he looked at his school list

"What is it?" Aunt Gwen asked

"Look at this book list for defence against the dark arts. It's just Lockhart books!" Harry exclaimed, glaring at the offending list

"Let's see" Henry took the list

'_Ah_' Gwen spoke to Henry through their mental connection '_we forgot about that_'

'_Yes, I sort of feel bad now_' Henry replied

'_Ah well, a little suffering won't hurt him, consider it payback for that time he called me fat_'

'_He called you heavy_' Henry pointed out

'_Which means fat_' Gwen argued

'_Don't exactly agree with that but I know better to argue with you_'

'_Good, besides I'll be there so I'll make sure things don't get too out of hand_'

"Well kid" Henry said to Harry "looks like your new teacher is either a Lockhart fan, an idiot or Lockhart himself, if I had to guess then I'd say all three, basically the same thing anyway."

"Bet it's all three" Gwen said

"Merlin, I hope it's not all three" Harry shuddered. The three entered the book store only to find it nearly full, as predicted, they saw Lockhart standing at the other end of the shop, smiling and waving.

"Goodness me" Gwen sighed before turning to Harry "you stay here, I'll take mercy on you and buy your books so we can be out of here as soon as possible." She turned and left to quickly fetch the books

"Appreciate your aunt Harry" Henry said "appreciate your aunt"

"Definitely" Harry nodded quickly

"When we get home I want you to behave and remember to give her a good shoulder rub, she likes those and I think after a year of protecting you from Dumbles, she rather deserves it."

"Fine but how are you going to reward her for it?" Harry asked

"Well" Henry bit back the immediate answer of 'sex' "that's a surprise"

"Bless my soul" Lockhart suddenly exclaimed "it's Harry Potter"

"Ah shit" Harry muttered at seeing everyone's attention

"Oh you" The photographer said and made his way towards Harry, he reached his arm out with the intent of grabbing Harry and pulling him to the front so he could take a photo with him and Lockhart. However his hand was stopped a few inches away from Harry by the hand that grabbed his wrist. The photographer looked up to see the grey eyes of Henry Potter, grey eyes with a slight hint of green

"Oh and Henry Potter too" Lockhart said, unaware of the tension in the room

"I...uh...I..." The photographer stammered

"Try to grab my nephew again" Henry said as he released the photographers wrist and leaned closer so he could whisper into the man's ear "I dare you" he whispered in a deadly tone, causing the man to pale with fright and slowly back off.

"How excellent to see you both here" Lockhart smiled, at this point Gwen had returned with all the necessary books "ah and the lovely Mrs Po..." Lockhart found himself cut off by the pile of books that landed on him, causing him to fall to the floor after bouncing his head off the desk in front of him. No evidence of foul play, other than the satisfied smirk of one Henry Potter.

"Come on, let's go wait outside Harry" Henry said after Gwen paid for their things, she then summoned a house elf to take them back to Potter manor. The three Potters reunited outside when they ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Bet you enjoyed that, didn't you Potter?" Draco sneered "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go to a book store without getting attention"

"Ah, and this must be Malfoy" Henry said, causing the boy to jump, leading everyone to believe that he either forgot or didn't notice they were there "I would have thought that your father would've taught you how to properly behave in front of members of a most ancient and noble house, especially one with a higher standing than yours in every way, especially when one of them happens to be one of your teachers" He said this casually, meanwhile Malfoy looked like he swallowed a lemon, he looked between the head auror and his history teacher and realised that he maybe should have left Potter alone "tell me, have you told your father that you are gay yet?"

"What?! I'm not gay!" Malfoy blurted out, a bit louder than he intended as he seemed to be attracting a lot of attention

"Really?" Henry calmly raised an eyebrow as Harry desperately reigned in a laugh "Because descriptions of the way you keep trying to draw my nephew's attention could easily be confused with the same way a boy tries to attract a girl. From what I've heard, you can hardly resist the opportunity to try and gain his attention and you can hardly last a day without trying to engage him in conversation. To be honest young man, it is a little creepy and a bit stalker-like. Me and my family are not judging you for preferring boys over girls but you have to understand that Harry prefers girls and has no interest in you"

By this point Malfoy was about as red as the hair of a Weasley family member, some people who knew of the Malfoy's were desperately trying not to laugh at seeing the heir get embarrassed, it also didn't help that there were a few reporters in the room.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" A voice called, Harry bit back a groan and turned to see Ron and the rest of the Weasley family

"Hi Fred, George" Harry smiled at the twins, "Percy" He nodded to Percy who nodded back "and I don't believe I've had the pleasure?" He said to Ginny

"Uh...Ginny Wesley" Ginny said, a bit shyly with a hint of blush but nothing too big

"Harry Potter" Harry took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles, causing her blush to become more noticeable

"She already knows Potter!" Malfoy snapped after being ignored

"Ooh, little jealous aren't you?" Henry smirked

"I AM NOT GAY!" Malfoy shouted

"Draco!" A voice hissed and Malfoy's face went from a bright red to a pale white, he turned to see his father approach "I don't know what you think you are doing but you had better exercise some self control before I am forced to do it for you"

"S...sorry father" Draco stuttered

"Lucius" Henry said "there seems to be a problem"

"Oh and what is that?" Lucius said with barely maintained neutral expressions

"You're son seems to have a very unsettling fondness of stalking my nephew" Henry said "it is bothering him and that bothers me. From the stories I've heard I am lead to believe that your son either prefers men or has been instructed by somebody to constantly bother him"

"Your son has received several detentions for harassment" Gwen added, hiding her amusement at the surprise on Lucius's face "has he not told you?"

"No, he has not" Lucius gave Draco a look that very clearly said 'we will be talking later'

"Well, you'll be interested in knowing that your son is far from a model student. He has had several detentions with me, Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and even Professor Snape." Gwen replied

"Has he?" Lucius's grip on his cane tightened "I will be sure to discuss this with him when we get home" Lucius saw the Weasley family, he had intended to sneak the diary into the youngest Weasley's supplies but he decided against it. That was hardly an intelligent thing to do in front of Henry Potter, head auror and the most dangerous wizard alive, depending on who you asked. "Let's go Draco"

"Before you do" Henry said "can I have my book back?"

"I beg your pardon?" Malfoy Sr blinked

"My book? You know, the little black one, the one you had gotten from Tom" Henry smiled as Lucius paled "you see I'd like it now. But...if you don't have it then I'm sure I can make some time later to come over and get it then" Malfoy bit back a series of curses as he understood the veiled threat coming from Potter, give the book now or he'll come and take it later

"O..of course" Lucius said, struggling to maintain his composure, he slowly handed Potter the book, once that was done he glared at the messy haired devil before grabbing Draco and walking him out the shop.

"I see you still know how to handle old Lucius" Mr Weasley said

"Well" Henry turned to him "I take my entertainment whenever life feels kind enough to provide me with it"

"Ha" Mr Weasley laughed "I'll have to remember that line, are you shopping for young Harry's supplies?"

"Yes we are" Henry placed a hand on Harry's shoulder

"Arthur Weasley" Arthur introduced himself to Harry and held out his hand

"Harry Potter sir" Harry nodded

"Ah, hello Harry" Mrs Weasley interrupted and for some reason pulled Harry into a hug, other than tensing his body and Henry clenching his fist, there was no reaction "it is good to see you dear"

"I'm sorry...would you be Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked, stepping back from the woman

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you dear" Mrs Weasley smiled "Ron has told me so much about you, he tells me you are the best of friends"

"Um...okay, this is awkward" Harry glanced at the twins who shrugged "Ron is not my best friend" Harry said to Mrs Weasley "and I'm sorry" He was now speaking to both Ron and Mrs Weasley "but you're not really my friend at all"

"What?!" Both redheads blurted out

"Look Ron, it's been blindingly obvious how you only wanted to be my friend because I'm the 'boy-who-lived'" Harry said just as his aunt and uncle mumbled 'stupid name' "I've been trying to be nice and polite but I'm rather at the end of my limit. I'm not your friend...nor do I want to be. I already have a best friend, his name is Neville Longbottom"

"That squib!" Ron exclaimed

"The squib who's been doing better in classes than you" Harry pointed out "look, we wouldn't make good friends. I mean, besides a mutual liking of quidditch what else do we have in common?"

"What about chess?"

"Chess isn't something I particularly like or hate" Harry shrugged "look, I'm a quiet person who is happy doing homework then hanging out with my friends. You're loud, a bit rude..."

"A bit?" The twins, Ginny and surprisingly Percy scoffed

"Also you insult all my friends" Harry added "you call Neville a squib, I heard about you calling Susan a cow that one time, that made her cry and I had to spend an hour getting her to calm down. And you always keep calling Daphne evil or a snake"

"But she is, she's a Slytherin!" Ron said "She's just an evil snake who's going to work for you-know-who!"

"Don't talk about Daphne like that!" Harry snapped, his hair turned white and spiky as his eyes turned red

"Don't you dare talk to my son like that!" Molly shouted and pointed her finger at Harry "You will..."

"Mrs Weasley" Gwen interrupted "Your son has said some horrible things about my nephews friends, some brilliant children that our family knows personally and I assure you that we are angry but we have managed enough self-control to not shout at children, especially children that aren't ours"

"Yes, out of respect for your husband and the friendship my nephew has with your other children, I will not do anything, this time" Henry said "however, you're attitude and lack of control does leave me with worries regarding your other children"

"Now Henry" Arthur said as Molly froze in shock

"Arthur" Henry said "counting today I've met your wife about four times and in those times she has tried to tell me and my wife what to do, who to talk with and how to raise our nephew, she has tried to make a marriage contract behind your back, attempted to break the statue of secrecy and shouted at my nephew. Do you blame me for having concerns?"

"Well...no...but..." Arthur looked stuck between wanting to argue and admitting that Henry is right

"This is the last time, the next incident I see will result in me investigating what life is like for these children. I promise that if it does get to that then I will give you my word, as a man and a guardian to Harry, that I will conduct a fair and unbiased investigation. Though for both our sakes, I hope it doesn't happen. Get her under control, for the children at least. Goodbye Arthur" Henry nodded and walked out with Gwen and Harry

"You can calm down now sweetie" Gwen said to Harry who was still sporting white hair and red eyes

"Huh...oh, sorry" Harry said, turning his hair to a calm blue and his eyes pink

"That red head didn't seem too bad" Henry commented "the girl, what do you think Harry?"

"Hmm, uh...she was alright I guess"

"Do you think she's pretty?" Gwen asked

"Hmm, uh yeah but I don't think I'd want her as a girlfriend or anything" Harry said "besides, aren't I too young for that?"

"For having one? No" Henry said "I asked your aunt to be my girlfriend when I was your age"

"Uh...quick question" Harry said "how do I know if I like a girl? I mean, I know when a girl's pretty but how do I know if I like her?"

"Alright, well when I was your age I knew I liked your aunt because she made me happy. I liked spending time with her, I felt like I would do anything to protect her and I couldn't imagine a world where we weren't friends" Henry said with a smile "does that help?"

"A little, thanks"

"Don't worry sweetie" Gwen ruffled his hair "just trust your gut, you'll know when the right person comes along"

"Thanks aunty" Harry smiled "can we go to the broom store now? Oh, and the ice cream store?"

"Yes, we can go to the broom store now" Gwen smiled and nodded

"Yes, we can go to the ice cream store after" Henry added

"Awesome!" Harry grinned


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Well done love

"Thanks Dobby" Harry said as the excitable elf handed him his school trunk, Harry wasn't quite sure why Uncle Henry had gotten the elf. All he knew was he used to be the Malfoy elf and also was a very excited elf.

"Oh! The great Harry Potter sir thanks Dobby!" The elf looked at Harry with unfiltered awe "Dobby is not worthy to be in presence of such a kind master! Dobby will be good elf master Harry! Dobby promises! Dobby can..." Dobby was cut off by a dope slap to the back of his head

"That be enough" Stink the house elf said "Dobby will control himself before Dobby makes mess on floor"

"It's fine Stink" Harry said "thank you Dobby, when Aunt Gwen and Uncle Henry come down then tell them I'm waiting outside with Padfoot and Moony" Harry said before he took his trunk outside

"Dobby" A voice called and both elves turned to see Henry and Gwen Potter standing in front of them "I want you to spend some time with Stink and learn from him, he's a good elf and he'll be able to teach you a lot"

"Thank you master" Stink smiled proudly, his chest puffing out

"Yes master Henry Potter" Dobby nodded quickly "Master, can Dobby ask question?"

"Go on" Henry nodded

"Master is sure that bad book won't hurt Harry Potter?" Dobby asked nervously, preparing to punish himself if told to

"It won't, I took it from your former master and will make sure it won't hurt anyone" Henry replied

"Plus Lucius knows we know about it" Gwen grinned

"Yes, bad master was furious" Dobby nodded "then Dobby saw Henry Potter's elf drop sock on bad master's head then master throw it and Dobby catch it and then Dobby is free elf and then Dobby works for brilliant Potter family and now Dobby..." Dobby found himself interrupted by another slap

"Breathe" Stink sighed and rolled his eyes at the chatty house elf

* * *

"Hey guys" Harry said as he entered the train compartment, Susan and Neville waved at him, and so did Daphne. Harry sat next to Daphne, not noticing how his hair and eyes changed and matched hers. He had spent the last few days thinking about what his uncle and aunt had told him about girls and he had come to the conclusion that he liked Daphne. His uncle said that he fell in love with Aunt Gwen because she made him happy, he liked spending time with her, he wanted to protect her and couldn't imagine a life without her.

Susan was more of a sister figure for Harry, so he knew he didn't like her in that way. Daphne made him happy, she was funny and smart, they shared the same humour and she knew how to make him laugh. He also liked spending time with her, she was fun and his best friend, or at least best female friend. As for protecting her, Harry had to admit that he was pretty angry when Ronald Weasley insulted Daphne and he knew that he would gladly help her if she was ever in trouble. Also, Harry really couldn't imagine a life without her. Daphne was the one that brought him out of his shell, he and her practised magic together, did homework together, they did everything together.

"Harry" Daphne's voice brought him out of his thoughts "are you okay? You blanked out for a second"

"Hmm, uh...yeah, was just thinking of something" Harry replied

"What was it?" Daphne asked

"I'll tell you later" Harry promised "so how was your holidays?"

* * *

"Yes, I can't help but agree" McGonagall said to Gwen Potter as she and the history teacher conversed before the students arrived, Gwen Potter had a great relationship with most teachers as they found her to be professional when necessary and light-hearted and fun the rest of the time. Snape was the only exception but that was just because he didn't really know her much as he kept away from her thanks to a great deal of fear (not that he would admit it).

"Thank you" Gwen responded, she then cast a tempus spell to check the time "ah, I have to quickly go now, I'll see you at the sorting feast."

"Of course, remember to be on time" McGonagall nodded as Gwen walked away, Gwen walked for a few minutes when she suddenly found an unwelcome companion

"Ah, Mrs Potter" Gilderoy Lockhart said as he began walking alongside her, he started at her with a big and dazzling smile, at least in his opinion "how are you this fine day?"

"As well as I can be" Gwen replied, wondering what the idiot wanted

"I understand that you're nephew is in his second year, I'm sure he must be excited to be back at Hogwarts" Lockhart said, hoping to make conversation

"Yes to both" Gwen nodded

"That's nice, and how is your dear husband?" Lockhart asked

"He is fine, he is currently at work, he finds himself rather busy"

"Such a shame" Lockhart replied "I hope he takes time off for his family, after all, if I were him then I would try to spend all my time with a woman as beautiful as you. If possible I would dedicate my entire life to you" he added with a smile and a wink

"He does, thank you very much" Gwen said, as she realised what Lockhart was trying to do, the bastard was trying to charm her into his bed! She could feel Henry over their bond connection and after seeing what was happening he seemed to be somewhere between wanting to laugh and wanting to curse Lockhart, she couldn't blame him as she was in the same boat "in fact I think it's rather lovely that despite all the work he does he still makes time for his family. Most men don't do that nowadays, plus most men are just complete and total divas. Always going on and on about how they look, checking their hair and teeth, it's all so annoying" Gwen added, glad to see Lockhart look slightly discomfort able at what was basically a description of him

"W...well I..."

"Also, what I love about Henry is how he's not afraid to put people in their place. He's a fighter, that's probably why I don't really have to worry about other men trying to do anything with me, he just needs the word from me and he'll rip them apart"

"Ah, yes...but I can imagine it's likely very stressful being the wife to the head auror" Lockhart pushed on

"It's more stressful being a guardian" Gwen replied "but I wouldn't change it for anything, I wouldn't give up my family for anything"

"Yes, that's good and all but surely you must be..."

"Hey Gwen" A voice called, Gwen grinned and Lockhart paled as they both turned around to see Henry Potter walking up to them

"Hello dear husband" Gwen greeted him with a quick kiss on the lips

"Hey" Henry smiled "you had forgotten your folders so I just came and dropped them off in your class" A total lie, he had literally just teleported here

"Thank you" She smiled

"You're welcome, I'll be coming by to visit sometime soon" Henry said before turning to Lockhart "ah, Mr Lockhart, how are you?"

"F...fine, fine Mr Potter" Lockhart replied nervously

"Technically Lord Potter but who cares about that" Henry smiled at him evilly "hey, want to fight?"

"What?!" Lockhart blurted out in shock

"I haven't had a good fight in years" Henry confessed as his smile became more evil "everyone's always too unimaginative, too slow, too weak, too unskilled. But you...with all the books and achievements you claim to have, you could be a good fight"

"Now Mr Potter I..."

"Oh, I know" Gwen interrupted"how about you two have a nice public duel so the children could see what a real duel looks like?"

"An excellent suggestion" Henry ginned "I'll check my schedule, this'll be fun won't it Mr Lockhart? Lockhart vs Potter, imagine the publicity and all the people who'd want to watch us two fight"

"Well I..." Lockhart started only to be stopped by Henry

"Excellent, I'll contact you with the times later, goodbye" Henry kissed Gwen once more before walking away

"You see Lockhart" Gwen said in a sweet voice to the now pale and terrified wizard "that's a real wizard" She walked off with a smirk

* * *

"Hey Daph" Harry said as he and Daphne met the next day in private "I um...I have something I want to say to you"

"O...kay?" Daphne raised an eyebrow

"Well, um...long story short, I like you"

"Thanks Harry, I like you too but what are you..."

"I like-like you" Harry interrupted and Daphne was shocked into silence

"You...what?" Daphne's voice was soft, laced with disbelief

"I like you" Harry soldiered on, Merlin this was hard "I was talking with Uncle Henry and Aunt Gwen a while back and Uncle Henry said that he fell in love with Aunt Gwen because she made him happy, he liked spending time with her, he wanted to protect her and couldn't imagine a life without her. And I got to thinking and I realised that I feel the same way about you."

"R...really?"

"Yes, so I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?"

"What?!" Daphne blurted out, silence filled the air for several before Harry lowered his head

"Sorry, if you don't want to then I understand and I hope that we can at least stay as friends and..." He suddenly found himself cut off by a crushing hug from Daphne "Daph?"

"Yes, yes I'd like to be your girlfriend" She said

"What?" Harry pulled back and saw that she was smiling

"Well, I always had a crush on you and I thought that you just wanted to stay friends so I never said anything"

"Wow? Really?" Harry asked

"Yep" She nodded

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"If you want"

"Yes, wow, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah" Daphne nodded before looking a little disappointed "a little too easy"

"I know" Harry sighed "Wait! I have an idea, Daph break up with me until tomorrow"

"What? Why?" A confused Daphne asked

"So I could ask you in a better way" Harry said as if it was obvious

"Fine, we're broken up"

"Ow" Harry dramatically clutched his chest "right in the heart strings"

"Shut it Potter" Daphne laughed and shoved him

"Make me Greengrass" Harry shoved her back before running off, Daphne laughed and chased after him

* * *

"Hey Daph" Tracy, one of Daphne's friends from Slytherin spoke to her at lunch "why do you keep looking at the Hufflepuff table? Waiting for Mr Potter"

"Obviously" Daphne said without shame, she was about to continue when suddenly an army of roses marched their way across the floor of the great hall, before stopping in front of Daphne.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Hogwarts!" Harry's voice boomed and everyone turned to Harry who stood at the Hufflepuff, or on the table if you want to be accurate "Today I call all of you to witness something that would never have been predicted! I Harry James Potter, proud Huffle and Potterpuff..."

"Potterpuff isn't a thing!" Neville shouted

"Shut it Longbottom" Harry said before continuing to address the hall "as I was saying before I was interrupted. I will do something that none of you would ever predict, I'm going to ask out a Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass, will you please do me the honor and pleasure of being able to call you my girlfriend?" Everyone turned to Daphne, some expecting rejections, others wondering if she'd accept.

"Eh...why not?" She shrugged, somehow managing to make it look more elegant than possible

"Brilliant, with that being said...I am now better than all of you!" Harry said to the rest of the hall with a grin

"Harry" Came the voice of Gwen Potter "congrats but ten points from Hufflepuff"

"But it was for love!" Harry protested

"Ten points to love" Gwen shrugged


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 -

Dumbledore was sat in his office, deep in thought. As of the moment he had quite a lot of things to think about. The first thing on his mind was the diary that Henry Potter had taken from Lucius Malfoy, he was rather glad that Molly Weasley had allowed him to view the memories of herself and her son Ronald. The diary was likely another horcrux, and now Henry Potter had it. There was a possibility that he hadn't worked out what it was, but this was also the same man who had mastered wandless magic and was capable of taking all three unforgivables without so much as a scratch. Dumbledore didn't know if Henry Potter knew about horcrux's but it was likely.

Speaking of the Potters, all three were currently posing problems for him.

Henry Potter was building many important relationships in the ministry, he had the ear of the minister and between himself and Black, who the ministry treated like royalty to make up for their mistakes, he pretty much controlled the ministry. Then there was Gwen Potter, she had instantly taken the history teachers position right after Bins had disappeared, something that led him to believe she was at least partially responsible for his disappearance.

She was also becoming a favourite of the staff members, she got along with them all and Dumbledore didn't dare make a complaint about her out of fear of the other staff members complaining. She had also seemed to memorise all the rules and would gladly use them to her advantage whenever possible, something that all three Potters seemed to do. She also made sure that his interactions with Harry Potter were as limited as possible. He knew that if he even tried to talk to the lad then she'd interfere or call her husband and him deal with it.

How could he mould Harry when she kept him away from the boy? Apparently she had somehow even managed to get Severus to stay neutral in regards to Harry.

Then there was Harry himself. When the boy arrived he had shown his metamorphic abilities, something that Dumbledore had blocked when the child was younger, which told Dumbledore that Harry had found a way around all the blocks. Though it was more likely that one of the adult Potters had found out and removed them. The boy was also a healthy and sociable lad, he was also rather intelligent according to his teachers. They all sang praises about him whenever they could. This wasn't supposed to happen, the boy was supposed to be weak and Dumbledore was supposed to slowly mould him into exactly what the greater good needed.

Harry did not befriend the Weasleys, nor did he befriend Granger. As of the moment his best friends were Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones, while they were light sided members of a light sided family, they weren't under Dumbledore's control and he didn't like that. Their families were also very powerful and could cause many problems for him later. Another of his friends, one who had now turned into his girlfriend, was Daphne Greengrass.

The Greengrass's were a neutral family, they were neither light nor dark. While he didn't mind them, he did not think it was a good idea for Harry to be associated with them until they made it clear that they were aligned with the light. To do so is a risk. Also why couldn't he pick another girl, like Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger? Both were light witches, Hermione Granger was loyal to him and the Weasley family were very big supporters of his. They could be helpful in guiding him.

But Dumbledore couldn't interfere...not as long as the Potter adults were around. Damn them for ruining is plans! He had tried many times but they kept stopping him! He couldn't win against them. He tried getting them in trouble, tried to get Mrs Potter fired, tried everything but nothing worked!

That night Dumbledore fell asleep on top of his desk after passing out drunk.

* * *

"Ah, hello Mrs Potter" Lockhart grinned as he entered Gwen's classroom as she was marking papers

"Can I help you?" Gwen said without looking up from the work she was marking

"Come now" Lockhart said as he walked towards her "is that anyway to speak to a fellow colleague? I've just come over here to see how you are doing"

"I am doing perfectly well Professor Lockhart, but unless it's important, I hope you don't mind allowing me to just grade these papers."

"Ah, such a passionate and hardworking woman" Lockhart laughed as he sat on the desk that Gwen was using "I must say that I absolutely admire that about you. Personality and brains all in one lovely red headed package."

"Can I help you Lockhart?" Gwen sighed as she looked up from her papers "If not can you please leave"

"Actually" Lockhart smiled brightly as he raised his hand and gently cupped Gwen's face as he leaned in "I'd like to help you" He closed his eyes as he prepared to kiss her, which meant that he didn't get to see the furious expression on her face.

* * *

"Goodness me" Fudge yawned after a rather stressful meeting between himself, Amelia Bones and Henry Potter "that was tiring"

"Indeed" Amelia Bone nodded as she bit back a yawn herself

"Yeah well we're the unlucky sods in the positions where we have to do these things" Henry Potter said as he stretched

"Too true" Fudge chuckle "are you alright? You're not normally this tired"

"I had a busy night. Um...shouldn't Dumbledore be in this meeting of ours?"

"He had sent a letter saying he'd be unable to make it" Amelia explained

"Of course" Henry snorted

"Is there a problem?" Fudge asked

"With Dumbledore? Yes, yes there is" Henry said "several actually and I'm surprised that nobody's noticed them before"

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked

"Am I the only one who thinks we need to keep a better eye on Dumbledore?" Henry asked

"Why would we do that?" Fudge asked with a confused expression

"Don't any of you think that he might be a bit too dangerous?" Henry asked, glad that he got their interest "I think the man has too much power"

"What do you mean?" Amelia frowned

"okay, look at it this way, have any of you ever wondered why Dumbledore never applied for the position of minister of magic?"

"Well...yes" Fudge shifted uncomfortably "he's always said that he didn't want the position"

"He doesn't need it" Henry replied, causing Fudge's eyes to snap towards him "think about it this way, he is not only the Chief Warlock, but he is also the Supreme Mugwump, giving him two high ranking ministry positions, if you have that plus all of his fame and respect, he has plenty of control in the ministry. Then there is Hogwarts itself, Hogwarts is the main and biggest school in wizarding Britain. Nearly everyone studies there and grew up there. Now think about that, it's basically spending several years under Dumbledore's watchful eyes"

"Don't you think you're being a bit extreme?" Fudge asked as he wringed his hands

"No, I don't" Henry shook his head "think about it this way. You're a muggleborn, you just discovered the magical world and you come to a nice lovely school under the control of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster that everyone worships. Or if you were raised in a magical family and attend Hogwarts under the control of non other than the man that every light wizard praises. Now you might think I'm being extreme but Dumbledore is in a position where he not only affects the ministry, but also the minds of our children. Plus, if we're being honest, his behaviour has been bothering me"

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked "What has he done?"

"Did you know that the first time I met Dumbledore he tried to read my mind?" Henry asked, causing both of the other occupants in the room to gasp

"I can't believe it" Fudge turned pale

"Why didn't you report this?" Amelia asked, looking furious

"Right" Henry snorted "you wanted me to tell the world that the defeater of Grindelwald, enemy of Voldemort, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Hogwarts headmaster and leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore had mind tried to read my mind? That would've been as successful as a muggle attempting a levitating charm with a tree branch."

"True" Amelia sighed

"But that's not all, I feel like Dumbledore has been taking a rathe unhealthy obsession with my nephew. My wife has been rather worried as well, I mean Dumbledore has been constantly trying to get Harry into talks in his office and most of the time it's without any good reason. Also when I was originally attempting to adopt Harry, Dumbledore kept insisting that he be returned to his muggle relatives, never mind the fact that he was repeatedly told that they were abusive. He had also kept demanding that he see Harry. His obsession is worrying and I fear that one of these days I may have to kill or at least hurt Dumbledore to keep him away from my nephew"

"Oh my" Amelia gasped "this is very serious"

"Indeed, I also worry what will happen if he tries to go through Harry's friends to get to him"

"You mean my niece?!"

"Well...she is one of Harry's friends, it's common knowledge that she along with Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass are Harry's best and closest friends. It's only a matter of time before he decides that they could help him get closer to Harry"

"But why? Why your nephew?" Fudge asked

"There was a prophecy" Henry answered "the prophecy talked about a boy who would defeat Voldemort permanently, Dumbledore believes it to be Harry"

"But you-know-who is dead!"

"No, he's not" Henry replied "I have proof"

"What are you talking about? Why are telling us this now?" Amelia asked

"Because I can finally prove it" Henry smiled, in truth it had taken him some time because the horcruxes were not in the same places as his last world. For example, in this world he had trusted the cup and the diary to Malfoy, while he had given the locket to Nott. The ring was also what he had hidden in his cave. "I had spent some years tracking down Voldemort's horcurxes"

"Horcruxes?" They both repeated

"A foul magic, it rips apart a piece of your soul and places it in a container, as long as these containers exist, you can't die, and I know for a fact that Dumbledore knows about them

"Merlin, what are we going to do?!" Fudge said panicking "What will we tell people?!"

"Nothing" Harry cut him off before the man started having a heart attack "we don't need to tell them anything, I have found all of his horcruxes and I have destroyed them. Voldemort is now dead, I tracked him down yesterday, that's why I'm tired. I took care of him, Voldemort is no longer a problem, as far as everyone else is concerned, he stopped being one after Harry had stopped him. In fact, I trust that we will have no mention of this conversation to anyone outside of this room?"

"Of course!" Fudge's head bobbed up and down like a crazed house elf, Henry briefly wondered if Dobby would be willing to challenge Fudge to a head bobbing contest. Well...it wouldn't be a contest...Dobby would destroy him

"We have one last problem to deal with, that's Dumbledore." Henry said "I've spent the last few years documenting proof of all of his crimes, and I've been cutting at his influence. Now he won't be able to buy his way out"

"You have been busy" Amelia couldn't help but say

"True" Henry grinned "I could've killed Dumbledore years ago...but then that would make him go down in history as a good wizard and me as an evil one. I want Dumbledore to go down in history in exactly the way he deserves."

* * *

"Hey Aunt Gwen" Harry said as he entered History class with his friends

"Hi Harry" Aunty Gwen smiled "hi everyone"

"Hi" They all chorused

"By the way, did you hear about Lockhart?" Daphne asked with a huge smile "Apparently he had somehow made his way into St Mungo's without any hair and clothes, he then confessed that he had obliviated people and stole their work"

"Really?" Gwen said with a knowing smile "Imagine that"

"Wait!" Harry's eyes widened "You had something to do with that didn't you?!" He and his three friends looked at her with disbelief

"I don't know what you mean" Gwen replied with a small shrug and an even bigger smile, she winked at them before making her way to her desk. Soon the other students came in, they were a bit confused when they were met with Professor Gwen Potter humming casually as she marked papers while Harry and his friends looked at her with dropped jaws.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, you're under arrest" Henry Potter said as he entered the hall along with Sirius Black and a few other aurors "crowd control" Henry whispered to them, they nodded their understanding. Henry would deal with Dumbledore while they made sure non of the students or teachers got hurt.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Dumbledore demanded as he stood up, Gwen bit back a smile, her rage amplifying spell was working. Dumbledore was pretty pissed off, for various reasons that didn't even include the spell. Not only did he have a colossal headache from the Potters, Snape had informed him today that the dark mark had disappeared yesterday. He had shouted at Sevrus for not telling him about this sooner only for Snape to glare at him and point out that he tried various times to contact him but Dumbledore wouldn't come out of his office and hadn't told anyone the new password for it. That was because Dumbledore had passed out drunk but he didn't feel the need to tell Snape that.

"You are under arrest sir" Henry said as he stopped in front of the stage that the head table was on.

"Under what charges?!" Dumbledore demanded, not noticing the many people that were disturbed by his very uncalm manner.

"Many, many charges." Henry replied "You are under arrest for stealing, kidnapping, aiding in child abuse, neglect, placing illegal blocks, harassing, stalking and intending to harm the heir to two most ancient and noble houses. You are also being charged with false imprisonment, abuse of power and position, embezzlement, endangering children, forming illegal vigilante groups, bribery and illegal mind reading. Regrettably, your dress sense is not a crime because I'd put you in Azkaban just because of it if it was up to me. Now you do not have to say anything though it may harm your defence when you fail to mention something you may alter rely on in court, you do not have to say anything but anything you say can and will be against you. A lawyer will be provided if you can't afford one but I doubt that you have that problem. Now come quietly"

"No!" Dumbledore shouted as he drew his wand and shot a powerful spell at Henry Potter. Henry didn't even flinch, he merely swatted it aside.

"Add attempted assault of an auror to the list" Henry said calmly "go on Dumbledore, fire more spells or come in quietly. I don't care either way, you'll be in a cell by the end of the night."

Dumbledore was furious, how dare this man try to arrest him?! He was Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light. He roared and kept firing more spells, Henry lazily pulled up a shield, Dumbledore had kept firing spells for a good five minutes, not that he was counting. Gwen had held back some laughter, it was entertaining watching her husband treat Dumbledore like a child throwing a tantrum. He was still using the same shield, not one of Dumbledore's spells had broken through. In fact Henry had even thrown a few eye rolls and glanced at his wand occasionally to emphasise his more Dumbledore continued, the more his reputation would go down while Henry's went up.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dumbledore had suddenly yelled, the green light flew from his wand, shocking everyone in attendance. Henry lazily caught it in his hand before crushing it like a paper cup.

"Add use of an unforgivable and attempted murder to the list" Henry said before he pointed a finger at Dumbledore "stupefy" Henry's stunner easily tore threw Dumbledore's shield and knocked the old man unconscious. "Sorry for disturbing your evening everyone" Henry said to the hall just before he levitated Dumbledore's body up and began walking off.

Harry watched everything with wide eyes and a smile, he saw his uncle wink at him right before leaving with Padfoot, the aurors and a floating Dumbledore behind him. He looked at the head table and saw his aunt give him a small smile. He couldn't help the tears of joy that came out.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Daphne asked as she took his hand

"I'm happy" He gave her a teary smile "It's finally over, I don't have to worry anymore. I can just be happy with my uncles, Aunty Gwen, Neville, Susan and you. I'm happy"

"I'm glad for you" She smiled and kissed his cheek

"Thanks Daph" Harry rested his head on hers "thank you"

* * *

Dumbledore was taken to court where he was pumped up with veritaserum and forced to commit his crimes, he was sentenced to Azkaban and Henry made sure to place magical blocks on him to prevent him from escaping. He though this was fitting seeing as the man had given Harry his own blocks and nightmares.

McGonagall took over as the new headmistress with Gwen Potter taking the deputy head roll after Professor Flitwick insisted that he thought she'd be better at it. The kids all had a happy school life, at the end of it Neville and Susan had got together and both joined the auror force. Daphne and Harry had also got together, Daphne eventually became a healer while Harry started his career off as a quidditch player before eventually switching to a job at the ministry. After some hard work and continuous promotions, he had eventually became minister of magic.

Harry and Daphne had also had four kids, two girls and two boys. The boys were names James Henry Potter and Alex Sirius Potter while the girls were Lily Susan Potter and Rose Daphne Potter. The two had become god parents for Neville and Susan's children and vice versa.

Henry and Gwen eventually had to give up their mortal lives, they faked their deaths after they reached an appropriate age to die at but made sure they left everything to Harry and Daphne

* * *

"I can't believe it" Gwen/Ginny said "another world done"

"Yeah" Henry/Harry nodded "I'll miss little me"

"Me too" Ginny smiled "I'm glad I was his favourite"

"You're not his favourite" Harry sighed "we've had this conversation a million times"

"And you've lost a million times, get over it" She said with a small pat on his head

"Don't know why I put up with you" Harry muttered

"Because you love me" Ginny grinned "and for the record, I love you too"

"Thanks" Harry snorted "now, shall we?"

"Yep, on to adventure, fun and wherever the hell we end up"

"We'll be fine" Harry said as he grabbed her hand "we're together and that's all that matters"

"I love you" Ginny said as she kissed him

"I love you too" Harry kissed her back just as they slowly disappeared

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, yes I know that this is a surprise and rushed ending but I have my reasons. The story was running out of steam and I needed to just end it before I decided to leave it forever. I'm sorry but it's the truth.

Now, some of you may be wondering what's going to happen next. Well, I've decided that this is going to be the last of the lightning curse series. I'm sorry but I've just quite frankly backed myself into a corner here as I can't really make future stories interesting with an all powerful Harry who has lived through the events of it twice.

I've decided that I'm just going to focus on my other stories. I may start a new story but that's to be decided.

I want to thank everyone who has ever read any of the lightning curse series, especially those who have read all three. I'm sorry if you feel let down but I just really felt like I needed to end this instead of just leaving it permanently unfinished. I hope you understand. But again, thank you so much for reading, I love you all and I appreciate all the support shown to me since I started writing. Thank you, goodbye, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


End file.
